The Dream
by JadeRose1
Summary: Amber Lives in a world on 9-5 boredom. Things are different once her eyes close at night.What happens when her dream becomes real?  Not the best summary at this point but not sure how to make it better. Taker/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**(Standard Disclaim: I own no one of WWE/WWF I only own my OC in this case Amber & Kay I make no money from these writings. Enjoy & please Review)**

Getting in after a long day of people yelling at her, complaining about one thing or another Amber just wished she could wash the troubles away. Walking into her bathroom she slipped out of her blue suit she wore that day. Being dressed so business like was so unlike her, but it paid her bills. She began to fill the tub with warm, almost hot water. The steam began to fill the room as she lit a candle on the radiator. Turing on the CD player up on the shelf allowing the soft music & scent of lilac to fill the room. Unpinning her long chestnut hair from the bun it was in allowing it to spill down her shoulders & back as she eased into the tub, Allowing the water to incase her body in it's warmth. Closing her eyes she leaned her head back.

Instead of the cold porcelain she should have felt she felt a different kind of warmth, that of a body...she didn't even feel the water but a pair of arms around her. Listening she didn't hear the music, just silence, except for breathing. In the vast distance very faint chanting. Slowly she opened her eyes, she saw a pair of eyes from under a hood staring back at her. She couldn't make out rest of the features. She was ready to jump not sure where she was...her last thought was the tub...her...well naked. Lowering her head faintly she noticed she was now garbed in a velvet dress of black & crimson. Her mind didn't know if she was awake or dreaming as she lifted her head back up to the stranger. Something seemed familiar to her about him but what?

"Pl...please let me go." Her voice shook with fear & hesitation.  
>"As you wish..." His voice deep rich...warm yet chilling at the same time. She felt his arms release her stepping back she looked at the man. His form hard to tell from under the robe he wore. She could only begin to guess his height to be near that of 7 foot. The Robe he wore was rich midnight black with a very faint hue of deep blue that showed faintly in the bright moonlight. There were also thin threads of silver that made out archaic designs. His face hidden by the hood except his green eyes that seemed to shine from within, a shade she swears she had never seen before. That &amp; a faint outline of a beard she couldn't make out the color for sure.<p>

"Who are you?" She slowly asked trying to prevent her voice from shaking again.  
>"Does it matter?"<br>"No but I wish to know...I have seen you in my dreams for a while now. This is the first you let me speak to you. Please why are you doing this?"  
>"Who is to say I am...maybe I am nothing more then a dream."<br>"I feel more then that...please who are you?" Her voice less fearful & more saddened.  
>"You will know soon, my sweet strong stone." A large hand came from the sleeve of the robe brushing her hair back &amp; her cheek as well. He began to lean in closer she closed her eyes almost anticipating the kiss, sadly it never came. She only faintly heard.<br>"Not yet my precious stone...but soon."

Opening her eyes she was now laying in her bed again with the alarm going off.  
>"Damn not again. Who is he? He has to be more then a dream and how did I end up in bed?" Getting up to shut the alarm she began to dress for the day. Walking into the bathroom the scent still faint of the candle that looks like it burned itself out. The CD ended but was still on. She felt this was indeed going to be a strange day. Braiding her hair she pinned it up into a bun before heading out to work again.<br>"Hey Girl." Amber looked up from her desk seeing her friend standing there.  
>"What you want Kay?"<br>"You forget tonight?"  
>Amber sighed looking back down. "No I didn't forget..."<br>"What not looking forward to it?"  
>"I told you I wasn't"<br>"Come on, you dragged me to a lame play, I'm dragging you to wrestling. I Promise you're love it. Please tell me you brought a change of clothing?"  
>"Nope"<p>

"You got to be kidding...you won't have time to go home to get changed I warned you before."  
>"Then I'll go like this."<br>"Fine you're look odd though."  
>"What ever see you after work." Was the last comment Amber made before picking up the phone taking her next call as Kay walked away.<br>After work she met Kay at the car & they both took off for the arena.  
>"Amber at least be a lil excited...It's the biggest Pay per view ever, Some fans would of done anything for tickets."<br>"Yea how was I so lucky?" Amber said rolling her eyes.  
>"I won a contest &amp; didn't want to go alone...now at least try to have fun."<p>

"Fine whatever." Rest of the ride silent as she drove & parked near Madison Square Garden. Getting out they headed towards the doors. Lines were already forming of fans dressed in shirts for their favorites or carrying signs supporting or bashing different wrestlers. When the doors opened & they got inside they first headed to their seats that was right on ringside near the ramp way. Amber sat there feeling like a fish out of water. Different people around her carrying on different conversations about different wrestlers & matches. She can't believe they believed this stuff was real.

The show started & of course she stood up for the Anthem. Sitting down afterwards she was watching the beginning matches, Ok she had to admit she was slightly getting wrapped up in them when rest of the crowd. Guess it was a mass mentality thing.  
>She mentally totally blocked out the 'diva's' match what a waste of time in her opinion.<br>The more normal matches started up again & she was watching but her mind kept drifting as the night wore on. At one point Kay leaned over asking if she was OK. She just waved her off.

Then it happened...a tolling bell, eerie music floating in the air. Something about it grabbed her attention as she watched these forms in brown robes & torches slowly walking out, almost sounded like they were chanting. Shaking her head as she had to be mistaking, moving forward in her seat listening...it couldn't be but it was...the same chanting she heard in her dreams. Next was a sight she wouldn't soon forget. This shorter pudgy man walking out carrying what looked to be an urn. Reaching the ring he turned back to the entry, motioning & the tall imposing form slowly walked out to the ring. Ascending the steps to enter the ring. She was starting to make the connection, but she knew she had to be imagining, but how? She had never seen him before. He was standing in the ring facing the one that was billed as his brother. Lowering his head he removed his hat & coat. The other man taking them left. Lifting his head she shivered as the screen that showed everything showed his eyes pure white. She knew then it couldn't of been him from her dreams. That was until she looked again & saw the whites became the haunting green eyes. She watched the match in awe. Even Kay noticed the difference. Glad Amber finally warmed up to wrestling. After the match ended & the mysterious guy left Amber excused herself. Getting up she walked out towards concessions to get a drink.

Turning to head back a gentleman about 6 foot walked up to her in a black t-shirt & jeans.  
>"Miss?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Come with me please."<br>"No, I have someone waiting for me."  
>"I know...I'll take you to them."<br>"I know my way back to my seat...thank you." She began to walk past the man back towards the seating area when he spoke again his voice almost a whisper that she barely heard over the noise inside.  
>"Hmm your sweet strong stone is she?" Amber stopped looking back over her shoulder.<br>"What was that?"  
>"Nothing Miss...Nothing at all, sorry for wasting your time." He turned to being to walk off when she answered him. "Take me to him..."<br>He stopped looking at her with a nod. "Follow me then." She did as instructed. Following right behind the guy. Reaching a check point he showed his badge & told the guard to allow her to pass as well. Walking through the twist & turns it was like a maze back there. Reaching a door the man knocked.

"Enter" Came a voice from the other side, she knew that voice. The one who escorted her opened the door & motioned her to enter. After she walked in the door shut behind her causing her to jump. Looking she saw the room was faintly lit by candles, a man...the man was facing her sitting in an armed wooden chair. His vivid green eyes looked at her, peered into her soul. She could now see his bread a deep rich red, his hair that fell faintly on his shoulders was a mix of tones of red & black, maybe it was just from it being wet.

Looking at each other they both oddly spoke at the same time. "So you are real."  
>Amber shook her head a bit from the shock as he stood up walking over to her. Looking down he brushed her cheek a faint smile.<br>"I thought you just an angel sent to torment me..."  
>"And I you an apparition I could never catch." She leaned faintly against his touch.<br>"I like you better with your hair down..." She felt his other hand pull the pin of her bun allowing the braid to fall down her back. "It's a start." She stood there almost in shock...she now knew the source of her dreams.  
>"Now what?"<br>"Sadly for now this is all we have...except maybe our dreams. Before I let you go though?"

"Please don't...now I found you...I don't wish to loses you."  
>"You won't...we will still see each other as we have till we can see face to face again. Till then though..." His hand moves from her cheek to her chin lifting her face ever so faintly so he could lean down to give her the kiss she had wished for before. "Till next we meet my sweet strong stone." He took her hand giving her a small note, she tucked it into her purse for now.<br>"Till next time my silent warrior." She sighed turning walking out. The same guy from before approached her leading her back to where he got her from. Kay was already there waiting.

"Where the hell were you? You missed the main event!"  
>"Me...oh off day dreaming."<br>"WHAT! I give up...lets go."  
>"Yea...I just want to get home &amp; dream."<br>Kay looked at her puzzled as they took off.

**(OK Should I try to write more chapters. Maybe a new story with the Amber character or just leave it as a one shot & that is it for her? Please review & let me know.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Taker was back in his hotel suite slowly pacing he knew it was only a matter of time before Paul made his way back to the room. He wasn't even fully sure why he allowed him to worm his way back in. He should know by now that in the end he could not be trusted. He was wearing black sleep pants he feet bare with is hair left loose. He didn't know if he should be glad or worried that he had not made it back to the room yet. Did Kane catch him or was he with him on purpose plotting again.

He hung his head moving to one of the chairs in the room propping his feet on the ottoman lacing his finger together on his lap. He mind kept shifting between his victory over his brother that night & the woman of his dreams. Her richly colored long hair & her eyes more richly colored brown almost golden eyes. The way her lips felt like soft petals against his. He knew she was some how different then those before her. He was not trying to search this time. Two others fell before did he dare tempt fate again? Then again maybe it was fate that brought her to his dreams?

Even knowing her at the arena he could not explain it. He was so focused on dealing this his brother how is it in the sea of screaming fans he was the one still focused face among them….her face. It was so brief in the chaos but he knew it anywhere. Then for her to leave her seat when she did…what forces were at work & could he trust them? He was wrapped in his own thoughts at first he did not hear Paul enter the room.

The short pudgy man came in trying to calm himself after being cornered by his son. Kane cornered him wondering how dare he take his brothers side over his in these matters. He should know by now it will always end badly. Paul calmed his son down enough to convince him that he was not taking Takers side, merely buy Kane more needed time.  
>"Who are they?" He asked towards the Deadman but with no reply. He walked closer seeing his head down his eyes closed.<br>"Taker? TAKER!" He yelled in that wailing tone of his.  
>"I am not deaf Paul…WHAT?" Taker opened his eyes slowly lifting his head looking in his direction a look of displeasure on his face.<br>"Who are they?"  
>"Who are you referring to?"<br>"The woman brought to your looker room tonight?"

Taker's face switched from one of displeasure to one that was almost demonic look. "That is none of your concern Paul." He unlaced his hands slowly standing up looking almost down towards him.  
>"Another 'chosen one' Taker? You should know better by now."<br>Taker slowly was clenching & opening his fists. "You best stay out of it & if you even think of tel.."  
>"He already knows."<br>"HOW?" A deep growl in his throat as his lips curl in almost a snarl. Paul tried to hide he fear even after all these years either man could scare him, even more so when they worked together, which was a big reason why he liked to play them off of each other.

"I do not know…he cornered me...told me to warn you…That she will either fall like the others…or be his in the end."  
>"Never! She will not sub come to him. I do not even know if she is to be mine."<br>"How you first know of her?"  
>"Dreams…dreams that started shortly after I was laid to rest by my brother. There was never much to them. Me &amp; her in a stone walled room. She was dressed in a regal yet simple gown. I was in the robes I wore some time ago. My followers chanting somewhere in the distance. There was no other sounds besides our breaths becoming one. I had her in my arms, few words exchanged. I always wished to at least kiss her. Before I could though something always ripped her from me."<p>

Until tonight…Tonight she became real in this world to you Taker?"  
>"Yes. She stood before me as much the Angel I saw in my dreams if not more so."<br>"Did you gain you wish then?" Taker lowered his head his features softened slightly returning more 'normal'. "That is how he knew. That is how he knew about any you even though it. The moment you touched her for real. More so a kiss. You forget Taker you & Kane have an odd bond." Paul shook his head moving closer to him. "Need I remind you what happens if your brother finds enough willing sacrifices or as he calls them brides?"  
>"No &amp; what he does I far from call willing."<br>"Even if trickery or fear they still go in the end to him. At least half have been from your weak heart." Before Paul could react Taker had him by the throat dangling him almost a foot off the floor. His eyes shifted to the haunting pure white orbs.

"I am far from weak old man & you be best to remember that." He almost snarled staring Paul in his eyes. He watched as Paul fought in vain to loosen his hold before he step him down almost dropping him, but shoved him back. Paul gave few coughs rubbing his neck.  
>"I never said you were…just when you allow human emotions to play in. How many souls have you claimed already towards your goal…how many has Kane claimed in return? You think to much of these mortals Taker." He slowly stood up but kept his distance. "If this one is different…will she be proclaimed your true lady or just another lost soul to him in the end…Or even another thought. If between you or him…to stop him would you claim her soul?"<br>"GET OUT!" He snarled pointing to the door.  
>"Just a thou…"<br>"OUT BEFORE I TAKE YOURS."  
>Paul tried not to laugh. "Remember your master only wished females." He watched as Taker started to step towards him he stepped back more. Takers eyes have not shifted from the white orbs.<br>"Then in that case maybe I will have yours claimed out of principal." Paul took that as his cue to quickly leave Takers sight never knowing if at any time either man would follow through with their threats on him.

Only after Taker was alone in the room did he drop to one knee his arms rested on the raised knee her head bowed closing his eyes to try to calm himself. He knows he walked a dark path a long time ago & sadly he must be forced to continue it. He does what he can to stop his brother path of destruction. Even if at times that means he must be as dark & twisted as Kane is. He could not let strong stone fall the same fate as the others who had held his heart before. Standing he made his way to his bead laying down & closing his eyes unknowing if he would see her that night or if he really wanted to. Was it true by seeing her for real, by the smallest of kisses did he open her up to Kane's advances? The ball was now in her court or that of what ever fate brought them together.

**(I hate to bed but PLEASE PLEASE Review. I am not fully sure where I am going with this one, but no review it may go in the hold/trash pile. )**


	3. Chapter 3

03/18/04

For almost the next week Amber has trouble sleeping or can we say more so restful sleep. She knows she comes home, gets changed & lays down only to wake the next morning. She never remembers if she has any dreams or not. She was one of those few that thought dreams told you things, she even had a log or dream diary. She remember when she first wrote the dreams about the man in the robe. For weeks it was almost the same until she was finally able to talk to him in the dream. Then the kiss that never happened. She remembered thinking it just meant she would be finding or should be searching for a love since she could never see his face…only his eyes. She never in all her lives think she would actually meet the man of her dreams…from her dreams when she was awake. Yes she said lives…Amber knew well believed in reincarnation. She wondered if maybe they met in the past.

She went through the motions of the day until Kay came to her desk one day pulling her from her thoughts.  
>"Amber? Hey Amber?" Kay began to call her.<br>"Hu? Wh…What is it Kay?" She tried to stifle a yawn moving her head up from her work.  
>"You ok?"<br>"Yeah…" Faint yawn "Sorry yeah I'm fine."  
>"Ok you may not be a bundle of energy, but you normally more focused this this. What gives?"<br>"You wouldn't believe me." Shakes her head some to wake up.  
>"Try me…um it's almost quitting time. How bout you let me drive you home, then we can sit &amp; chill. Maybe order something in? Make it a girls night in?"<br>"Yeah…sure just as long as yo." Kay saw her blink a bit "You don't mind if I zone."  
>"That's fine." Kay began to hear their co workers cheering. "I guess that quitting time come on girl." She reached over touching Amber's shoulder before she got up. She tried not to voice too much for Amber was worrying her. This was a time Kay was glad she didn't have a car &amp; took the bus to work. Heading into the lot Amber handed over her keys before sliding into the passenger seat heading for her home.<p>

They pulled up to a nice size almost estate like home. You know the time white columns held the roof of the porch, large wooden from door flanked be thick leaded glass windows. The door opened to a large entry way that reached up to the second floor. An almost winding stair case lead to the second floor which had 5 bedroom, a main bath as well as master bath. The first floor had a family room, living room, dinning room, grand kitchen, a powder room, then an in-law suite. That by itself was almost a small apartment minus the kitchen. It had a full bath as well as a large room that held a bed, a dresser & enough room for a chaise lounge.

"I never knew how you can stand being here by yourself." Commented Kay as they walked in.  
>"I just can not bring myself to sell it. It is my home always will be." Amber somberly replied walking into the bedroom downstairs. "I'll be out in a minute. Th…The menus are in the kitchen in the draw next to the frig."<br>"OK Cool, what you into?"  
>"What ever." Amber shut the door while Kay made her way through the house. Amber came out about 10 minutes later in a purple sweatshirt &amp; black pants. Her hair was out of the bun, but still braided. She made her way towards the kitchen. "So what you decide on?"<br>"Chinese?"  
>"Fine. I want egg drop soup &amp; sweet &amp; sour shrimp."<br>"Yuck…Egg drop feels like slime."  
>"I like the taste."<br>"What ever girl."

Amber walked out to come back a moment later with her purse. She was pulling out her wallet to give Kay her card to put the order on it when a folded slip of paper came out with it. She handed her the card. Moving to sit on a stool by the island. Amber propped her head on her hand as kay placed the call. She went to give Amber back her card when she saw the paper on the counter.  
>"What's this?"<br>"What's what?" Amber stifled a yawn lifting her head.  
>"This paper? It's not one of the menus." She lifted it up opening it. "What the?" Amber watched as she shifted her head one way &amp; then the other. "Looks like a bunch of gibberish to me…well except what looks like a phone number &amp; Amber um…" Kay raised her eyes looking towards her friend.<p>

"Um What?"  
>"How you get a note or something with Undertaker's cross on the bottom."<br>"Whose?"  
>"I forgot you are not into wrestling much…hmm…Undertaker…oh yeah…The guy you were fascinated with Sunday." Amber eyes opened more as did her mouth faintly. Then looked at the note in her friends hands. <em>I totally forgot he handed me something.<em>  
>"Here let me see that."<br>"Not till you tell me where it came from."  
>"Come on Kay we are not back in school, let me see the paper."<p>

"Tell me…Amber you were gone almost a half hour Sunday & you give me some lame excuse you were off daydreaming."  
>"OK FINE! I went to get a drink like I said…but before I got back to the seats I was stopped by I guess a member of the staff telling me they would take me to someone that was waiting for me. I said I knew my own way back, but they said something &amp; I decide to follow them. I was lead backstage. Next thing I knew I was in front of his locker-room being let inside."<br>"NO way girl…You just be joking."  
>"I'm not…it just was so surreal at the time. I had even forgotten he handed me that. Now PLEASE give it to me." Amber slowly reached out her hand which Kay slowly handed it to her. Amber took the note looking it over.<br>"See pure gibberish."  
>"No it isn't."<br>"Then what?"  
>"I can't understand all of it. It is written in Latin I believe. I see read, paths, moon…I'll need to try to translate it later."<br>"How you know Latin?"  
>"I only know a little, my…my dad tried to teach it to me. Quite a few of his study books are written in it."<br>"You mean his cr…" Door bell when off & Amber hopped off the stool running to the door getting it expecting it to be the food.

Signing the slips she took the bags shutting the door. "HEADING FOR FAMILY ROOM!" Amber yelled so she didn't need to go all the way back to the kitchen to get Kay. She took a side route from the entry over to the family room seeing the bags on the coffee table. Kay came in a moment later falling back onto the sofa.  
>Amber opened the bag pulling out both orders.<br>"OK So let me get this right…I take you to your first ever wrestling event & you somehow get taken back to meet the biggest guy in the business?"  
>"Something like that."<br>"HOW? You lucky ass dog you. You weren't even dressed as a fan."  
>"You wouldn't believe me."<br>"Try me."  
>"I had a dream about him before that night."<br>"Bullshit."  
>"No…honestly…" she sighs. "I'll show you something after we eat ok?"<br>"Sure…just so you know one of their shows is tonight if you want to watch…he might even be on it."  
>"What ever." Amber began with the sweet &amp; sour not believing she was thinking of showing Kay her dream book.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

After they are done eating Amber goes & cleans up after them while Kay begins to tune in Smackdown. Amber makes her way back in with two sodas passing Kay one before sitting.  
>"I guess my show &amp; tell will wait?"<br>"Yeah we were go to watch the show remember?"  
>"Yeah I remember." She half hoped Kay would forget the show &amp; tell by the time it was over. Only about 15 minutes into it &amp; Amber's head was already tilted back her eyes closed. Kay just shook her head looking back at the TV honestly surprised she was awake that long.<p>

~0~0~

She was standing on the side of a highway. Snow floated around her in the night air. She watched as car zoomed back & forth on the road.  
><em>No not this again. Please I know I can't change it. Why make me see it.<em> She could see a nice tan colored sedan heading down & time seemed to slow down around her. She knew there was no point closing her eyes or turning away she would still hear it. She was powerless as she watched a pick-up swerve into the path of the sedan. The crash was as loud as it had ever been in the still night air. She screamed wanting to move but she couldn't except to fall to her knees.

She could only watch as another car stopped to check on the crash, watching as her younger self was pulled from the wreck shortly before an explosion engulfed both vehicles. Her younger self was unconscious the whole time. She could only watch as emergency crews responded fire fighters putting out the car fires & paramedics loading her up to take her to the hospital.

She normally woke up at this point. Why didn't she? "You wish you had burned up with them don't you?" A chilling voice seemed to whisper in her ear but when she turned to look she saw no one.  
>"Who are you?" She shivered now feeling the cold of the scene she was in.<br>"Felt they left you, don't you?"  
>"NO! It was not their fault!"<br>"Are you so sure…you were not awake…you only see what you wished to see."  
>"I know what I was told."<br>"How would they know? The only ones that would really know all died that night…" She heard a laugh that chilled her to her bones.  
>"LEAVE ME ALONE! WHOEVER YOU ARE LEAVE ME ALONE!"<p>

~0~0~

Amber's head quickly raised up rushing to the powder room before she could allow herself to get sick. She then moved quickly into the first floor bedroom searching for her book. She took a pen near by & quickly wrote all she could remember she just started by saying 'I had the nightmare of my parents again, but there was more after I was taken away. A cold almost inhuman voice taunted me asking if I wanted to burn with them that night. Wanted me to believe that they did something to cause the wreck. I can't be allowed to think that. I know they would of never left me or put me at risk like that. The laugh I heard made my skin crawl & bone feel cold in my own body. Even as I write this I still feel the chill of that laugh.' She placed the book on her bed knowing she promised Kay. She got up moving back to the family room.

"You ok girl you ran out of here so fast?"  
>"Sorry something didn't agree with me I guess. I'm ok now."<br>"You sure, you were fidgeting over there I was thinking of trying to wake you."  
>"Yeah…it was just a bad dream. Told you I haven't been sleeping well."<br>"Yeah..I know."  
>A familiar gong came from the TV &amp; Amber just put her hand up a moment. Kay tried not to laugh turning towards the screen. Amber just watched the whole thing of Undertaker attacking the boss Heyman.<br>"What the?" Amber questioned.  
>"The guy he attacked is the currently boss of that show, but was trying to terrorize the whole group all night. I guess that was Undertakers way of saying he won't be intimidated by him or anyone."<br>"That is all a show right?"  
>"Yeah he is fine I am sure. OHHHH I got something to tell you." Kay was almost bouncing in her seat.<br>"What now?"  
>"There is a show in Reno the week we are going to be there."<br>Amber sighed a moment. "Let me guess you want to see if there are tickets left."

"How you guess…for all you know you may see him again."  
>"What th…" Amber's eyes almost glazed a moment. "No…hold on." She shook her head looking at Kay. "wait here a moment." Amber moved to where she left the note from before. She ran back in &amp; over to the computer that was set up in the corner. Turning it on she quickly searched for a program she knew she had hiding on it.<br>"What you doing…we were talking about our trip & the show."  
>"I know a thought just stay there." Amber said to her placing the note on the desk she began to type.<p>

The program was a translator that when she hit the compute command the following appeared on the screen. 'To my sweet stone. If you can read this then you are one I seek. If you find our paths to cross call 1-800-555-9935 before a pass code moon fall. Any show anytime. Till next our paths cross.' She shook her head. I must be nuts even thinking of this. "Kay can you bring me my purse from the kitchen?"  
>"Yeah sure."<br>Amber waited till Kay came over setting her bag next to her She pulled out her phone looking at the number as she dialed it. She placed it to her ear listening as a woman picked up on the other end. "Um yes…I was told to call & give the pass code moon fall…what event?…" she blinked listening to the woman. "The event on May 13th in Reno?…two please?…um thank you…oh Amber Dawson…thanks you." Amber almost in shock hung up the phone setting it on the desk next to her.  
>"What was that about?"<br>"Um…well…" Amber lowered her head rubbing her eyes with one hand. "That was Titan's central booking." her voice real low.

"Hold on…Titan…as in WWE Company Titan?"  
>"I think so."<br>"What happened?"  
>"Well unless it was a cruel joke…we will have two tickets waiting for us at the Reno show."<br>"You kidding?"  
>"Nope…"<br>"So his note gave you access to another show?"  
>"Seems that way."<br>"What happened back there?"  
>"Not much…well…never mind."<br>"What?"

Amber placed her phone back in her bag. "Come on." She got up leading Kay into her bedroom on the first floor grabbing her book off the bed. She flipped back a couple pages to the first dream she had about who she now knew as Undertaker. She then walked over to Kay handing it to her.  
>"What's this?"<br>"One of my dream logs." Kay took it moving to the lounge sitting down reading the entry. She tried to prevent her mouth from falling open reading the first entry that was in front of her eyes.

"You sure it is him?"  
>"I am now…when we met the first words from both our mouths was 'So you are real.' We both said it exactly the same time. If you see the next page just says it was the same dream over &amp; over. Then last Saturday it changed slightly. I actually talked to him."<br>Kay sat there flipping the couple pages reading. "Hold on not only did you talk to him…but he almost kissed you?"  
>"Yeah dumb alarm clock. I still can't believe we both got stuck on the Sunday shift last week."<br>"So wait…when you met him…did you?" Kay looked over seeing Amber blushing. "Damn girl. You know how many would of loved to be in your shoes?" Amber just gave a shrug. "You honestly don't know?"  
>"No."<br>"A lot put it that way. He is one of the top guys in the company & despite his age he is hot."  
>"What you like him?" Amber asked looking over at Kay."<br>"He isn't bad but not my style."  
>"And what is your style?"<br>"You will laugh."  
>"How can I laugh if I hardly know any of the guys?"<br>"OK Fine, His name is John Cena."

"The guys that is US Champ?"  
>"Yeah him." She saw Amber try not to snicker. "See I told you."<br>"Sorry your parents for how long try to set you on dates with Ivy guys & you like some..god what is a good term?"  
>"I know Wigger, Vanilla Ice Wanna be…rebel…Throw back man. I heard them..I don't care. Maybe I like him because he does look nothing like the guys my parents try to hook me with." Kay then looked at her clock.<br>"Well guess I should be heading out."  
>"You sure you don't want to crash?"<br>"What on a couch?"  
>"If you want or you can take my bed &amp; I'll grab a couch."<br>"NO I 'll be fine traveling home I have nothing to change into here anyways."  
>"OK See you Monday?"<br>"Of course." Kay stood up handing Amber back her book. Before heading out they exchanged hugs. Key sighs as she walked down the block to the bus stop wondering if Amber has even ventured to the upper floor of that house since the accident.

**(Thank you AllyPally for your reviews since you were not signed in I could not msg you directly. Feel free ot send a PM with your Ideas. I can not promise I will use then since I now seem to have a direction.)**


	5. Chapter 5

Kane opened his eyes in his hotel room with a cold & twisted smile on his face. "So your sweet stone has a few cracks brother." He laughed to himself as he slowly paced his room. "Now to find her greatest. Cars? No she drives, Explosions or fires? Maybe….maybe more so fear of being caught in one. Hmm being alone? Could be or even more so the feel of being abandoned." He laugh grew again. "Yes that is it. She is alone because she fears being abandoned again. Now how to twist her towards me or make her consumed by that fear. She is a strong soul, one that will surly place me in my masters favor." Grabbing his coat Kane headed out to grab something to eat deciding if he would try to invade her mind again later that night. He was even slightly surprised he had been able to do so with only a weeks of trying.

Amber made sure all was locked up before she went to fill herself a nice warm bath including a few scented oils. Getting from her clothing she slipped into the tub closing her eyes as she rested her head against the back. A slow content sigh passed her lips as she tried to allow herself to relax & maybe just maybe enter that place between awake & asleep again. She wasn't sure how long she was laying there for when she was wondering if she was trying too hard. She got up stepping from the tub. & was bending to drain it when she thoughts she felt something in the bathroom with her. She stood up looking around but saw nothing.  
>"Hello?" She was greeted back by silence. <em>OK Amber you just freaking yourself out.<em> Taking a deep sigh she grabbed her towel from the bar near by & began drying herself off. She tried not to let her features drop as her hands went over a scar that was near her left side by her mid-section.

Amber jumped thinking she heard a noise from her bedroom. She quickly wrapped her towel around her as her pulse quickened. God what was that? She quickly looked around to see what she could spot in the room that might make a feasible weapon. She couldn't think of much until her eyes stopped on a thing of hair spray & one of her candles. She made her way to where she kept a lighter lighting the candle. She then grabbed the hair spray holding it behind the candled. She balanced both briefly in one hand as she threw the door open looking around. Once the door was open she retook the spray in her other hand moving into the room looking around._ OK Girl you are officially loosing it. Maybe it is time to think of moving? NO I am not just giving the family home up!_ She sighed chastising herself as she moved to her dresser setting both items down. She picked up her brush to dry her hair off. When she lifted her head she fought between a lump forming in her throat & screaming seeing a figure in her mirror in the doorway to her room. She wasn't sure how much to let her defenses down recognizing the familiar robes.

"I am asleep aren't I?" She asked trying to prevent her voice from shaking. She just watched as he nodded to her. Her eyes shifted from him in her mirror to her own reflection. She didn't like feeling so vulnerable. She set the brush down to start to turn. When she did she shook her head not seeing him. "Where are you?" She couldn't see him, but she still felt something. She turned back towards the mirror only to still see him watching her. He had stepped more into the room.

_Something isn't right. Although I was scared of him at first, he never played these games. Out last meeting in dreams I felt safe at last. My heart raced but it was not fear. These games, are scaring me._ She heard the door closing shook her from her deeper thoughts. Her eyes trained back on the reflection.  
>"Who are you?" She watched it stop almost tilting it's head like asking a question. "If you are him you speak."<p>

There was a pause before she heard the voice. "It is ok my strong stone." She breathed a sigh of relief lowering her shoulders some to calm down. "May I proceed?"  
>"Turn you back while I get dressed."<br>"Why…I am enjoying the view." She tried not to tense again. She watched him moving closer.  
>"STOP!" He just kept moving closer. She wanted to turn to face him but knew there was no point. She would have seen nothing. "Ple….please stop." She was powerless when she watching his hands come up to take her shoulders. Her eyes widened seeing something was off. She knew she would not see him but she quickly ducked away from what would be his grasp &amp; made a run for the door.<p>

_Please wake up please wake up please wake up._ She just kept repeating to herself as she ran from the room. She just needed a place to hide but where? She headed for the walk in pantry. She shut the door as quietly as she could. She felt her way in the dark to try to hide on the floor behind any bags she could find. She just tried to remain quite over & over again begging to wake up. _Who was that? It wasn't him, I know it wasn't, it couldn't have been. The walk was off its hands were not his….please what ever lord my hear my prayer wake me from this nightmare._

She watched as everything grew hazy._ Oh thank you…thank you…_Everything if possible get even darker then it was before she could feel everything vanish from around her till she had the sensation of floating. A time she actually welcomed the void as she hoped that meant she was truly alone in her head & just relaxed.


	6. Chapter 6

Amber woke up the next morning still in her tub. She was chilled almost to the bone. She rushed to get out & dry herself off. As she did she couldn't help but to keep glancing in the mirror that hung above the sink. She made her way to the bedroom quickly dressing the same thing watching the mirror. She cursed herself not being able to tell for sure reality or dream now.

Once dressed she grabbed her dream book before sitting down in the chaise. She flipped the book open & tried to write what ever she could remember of the dream last night before it could fade from her mind. Her time in 'the void' after it was already causing it to slip. She couldn't remember much past 'I thought I was in my room. I thought I saw him again, but it wasn't him. I don't know who this one was, but who ever they were they scared me. Were they real like him or a figment of my fears?'

Amber sighed cursing she could remember no details. She went to make something to eat when her phone rang. She hit her speaker line.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Amber?"  
>"Hey Kay yeah it me. What's up?"<br>"Weren't you going to pick me up like two hours ago?"  
>"I forgot we were going to go shopping today, but two hours?"<br>"YES TWO HOURS! You said 10 right?"  
>"Um yeah I think so?" Amber turned glancing over at the kitchen clock seeing it read back noon. "Oh damn…sorry girl didn't realize it was that late already. OK let me finish cooking &amp; I'll head out in about an hour ok? Or that too late for you?"<br>"No that's good I know you said you were beat last night. Sorry I yelled at you."  
>"No prob I should of set an alarm. Talk to you soon." Amber reached over cutting the call before she plated up her food. Walking over she sat down eating fast still not believing she was asleep in the tub that long. She is just glad she didn't slip under. Finishing up she quickly washed everything before heading out to grab Kay.<p>

Pulling up to Kay's she called her cell phone for her to come out. Kay came on out of her place slipping into the car.  
>"So you got the list of what we need?" Amber asked as she pulled off.<br>"Yes not sure how much we will find though. We need warm to hot weather for the day & cooler clothing for night."  
>"Define cooler?"<br>"Um 80s in day & 60's at night."  
>"Well most stores are a season ahead at times. So if we are lucky they should be placing their summer stuff out now."<br>"Of course just coming in season so it will be more expensive."  
>"Relax we will find stuff." Amber commented as they drove into the mall lot before heading inside for a day of stopping. They needed a few swim suits, some everyday summer clothing, some nicer items for going to clubs. They stopped after a few hours to grab a bite to eat in the food court. They then went back to shopping before heading back towards Amber's. They went thru drive through grabbing some chicken before reaching the house.<p>

They left Kay's stuff in the car figuring Amber would drive her home later that night. Unlocking the door they headed inside with Kay taking the food into the dinning room grabbing plates for them while Amber dropped her bags off in her room figuring she can check off her list later. She got a faint chill looking around. She glanced n the mirror & saw nothing so she just brushed it away as nerves.

She headed towards the dinning room to sit & eat with Kay. They soon started talking about their trip to Vegas in roughly three weeks.  
>"So you decided yet if we should rent a car or take cabs?" Asked Kay<br>"I think Public trans. From the port there are shuttles to the different casinos. Then since we are on the strip itself there is a rail that runs the length. If we want to go off the strip like for the show we can catch a cab. Plus there is always walking places too. Figure this way if we want ot go out & drink we don't need to worry."  
>"Good point, I like how you think. A week to kick back, have fun &amp; let our hair down." Kay cheers before taking a bit of her chicken.<p>

Looking over Kay sees that all of a sudden Amber seems distracted. "What is it hun?"  
>Amber shakes her head trying to put on a smile. "It's nothing."<br>"Come on don't pull that trick I knew you how long?"  
>"Since we were 10?"<br>"Something like that…so over ten years. More then half your life. What's wrong."  
>"I just keep getting a creepy vibe. My mind is just playing games."<br>"What kinda creepy vibe?"  
>"Like being watched." Amber sighs lowering her heads taking a few bites of her food. Taking a sip of her soda she just shakes her head. "I just had a bad dream last night."<br>"Another one? After I left?"  
>"Yeah…." She took a deep breath slowly letting it out. "I feel asleep in the tub after you left. I was partly doing it on purpose since that is how I was last time I saw him."<br>"Him as in Undertaker?"  
>"Yeah…well I dreamt I woke up without seeing anything. I kept feeling I was being watched. I never saw anything though till I got into my bedroom. I was brushing my hair. I can't remember much…"<br>"I thought you wrote everything down."

"I normally do, there is a reason I don't remember fine details. I just remember seeing him in my mirror. I turn to face him & he is gone. I look back in the mirror & he is back. Like he is only there. He moves towards me & I don't know why…something was different about him. Something in his words & movement scared me. Though I couldn't see him I ran…I ran & hid. I just begged for me to wake up before he found me. Next I knew I was floating in a void. The time in the void is why I can't remember more."  
>"I see Amber…well do you want to try to remember more?"<br>"No…No I wish I could forget it. I am hoping it was my wild imagination & not actually him. Granted he was not the warmest of people in my dreams before, but once I knew I could trust him…he touch was warm & soft despite being a strong man. I don't want to think him as what ever made me feel scared last night. Maybe I tried to hard…I didn't try the other times. I will let him come to me if he can."

"I hope so Amber. I hate to see you so jumpy. Sure you don't want to come stay at my place?"  
>"Yeah I'm sure…it was just a dream. Sadly if it is meant to come back it will not matter where I am."<br>"OK well how about we go check over your stuff before I need to head home?"  
>"Sure." They got up cleaning from dinner before heading into the bedroom. Amber moved to the closet pulling out her suitcase. She opened it on the floor making sure it was empty before she starting going over her outfit choices.<p>

By the time they were done she thinks she was about ready for the trip except maybe a couple pairs of new shoes & of course last minute packs like toiletries. She closed the case & Kay was just stunned.  
>"Did you really pack a weeks worth of clothing in one suitcase?"<br>"What it isn't a tiny case."  
>"Yeah right…Um when I'm ready can you help pack mine?"<br>"Sure. We might want a third case we can share for over flow, in case I can't pack as well coming home…or if you decide to buy anything while we are there."  
>"What you mean if I decide? Sheesh girl." Amber laughed before leaving the room.<p>

"Come on lets get you home with your goodies."  
>"OK OK." Kay follows after her out of the house which Amber checks the lock before heading to the car. Once at Kay's apartment Amber hangs for about an hour before she thinks she better head home before it gets too late.<br>Once back home Amber get ready for bed. She braids her hair loosely to try to prevent too many knots & slips into a lavender satin sleep shirt before climbing under the covers. She gives a sigh before reaching over cutting her light. _My silent warrior, my Undertaker if I am meant to see you again…please let me see you & not some shadow._ She closes her eyes allowing sleep to slowly take her into it's embrace.


	7. Chapter 7

**(I just saw this is longer then my other chapters in this story I guess it got away from me a little. THANK YOU SO MUCH Sonib89. This is now the right chapter. That is what happens when you are doing more then one story at a time)**

There was no embrace, there was just nothingness. Amber was only in the void. Even though she knew it was a place of sleep she closed her eyes here as well & allowed her self to float where it wished to take her. She remembered the first time she was drawn into the void & it scared her. It still was not her favorite place, but it was better then the nightmares.

Taker was in his suite just looking over the nighttime skyline. At times he would glance down at the note that was left for him by Titan when he returned to the hotel. He couldn't help but have a faint smile tug at the corner of his mouth. To most it would look cold or menacing. It was just how Taker looked to most people. _So you figured how to decipher my note. There is hope for you then. I never thought our paths would cross so soon though._ His eyes turned white his lips curled to bare his teeth remembering Paul's warning. He wanted so much to see her again, touch her again. She would not be just another offering for their dark master. He felt she was too good for that. That is where he & his brother differed, Taker would claim souls that he felt were doomed to hellfire anyways & only delivered them sooner. Kane on the other hand wished the best of souls to deliver to their master. Kane wished to condemn souls that help so much life & light.

He was still in his altered state when he felt a pull in his chest a tightening ever so slightly lowering to his one knee dropping the note. _What is happening?_ His breath felt caught in his lungs when he thought he faintly heard her voice in his ears._ A shadow? What Shadow…I must try to reach her._ His green eyes returned as he pushed to stand up. He retrieved the letter from the floor before making his way to his bed laying down. His eyes slowly closed hoping his mind could find her in the twists & turns the realm of dreams may provide.

Taker felt himself enter a nothingness. There was no up there was no down. There just was…nothing. Why was it here he was drawn? "Amber….Amber" He could hear his voice die as soon as it left his mouth with barely enough time to even reach his own ears let alone anyone else's. He gave a low growl as his energy coursed through is veins. His eyes taking on their white gaze wishing substance in this nothingness. First he felt was his feet land on solid ground. He lowered to one knee bowing his head closing his eyes to prevent any disorienting effect the change of dreamscape may cause him.

Once he felt the change in energy around him spot he slowly lifted his head opening his eyes as they return to the familiar green hue. He was now in an open field dotted with wild flowers. A full moon hung in the sky above bathing everything in a pale white light. _This isn't one of mine. Wonder if she had a hand._ He raised back to his feet glancing around. In the distance he saw where some of the flowers & grass had been pushed down. He let his long strides take him to that location.

He closed his eyes for just a moment to calm his heart when he saw her laying on the ground her eyes closed on her back. She was dressed in a white gauze dress. Her arms were softly at her side her legs bend to so she was twisted slightly at the waist. He reopened his eyes looking her over. The air was just cool enough to show the faintest of breath. He knew in that case she was indeed sleeping even in the land of dreams.

He lowered to one knee taking his hand to lightly brush her face. He could see her eyes shifting under closed lids. "It is ok Amber. I'm here."  
>Her eyes quickly shot open. She felt the hand on her face &amp; leaned towards it as she scanned his face. Though she tried to hide it he could feel her fear. "What is it?" He stood up offering his hand for her to stand. "What has you fearful? I heard your call."<br>She faintly nodded taking his hand standing up. Her eyes looked him over as this was the first time in a dream she did not see him in robes. He was dressed in a tight black tank top that still allowed his tattooed arms to show, leather pants & heavy boots. She lifted her head & eyes to look up at him & his eyes. Even if his face was almost like stone his eyes showed his concern.

"I did hear you didn't I? You said something about a shadow?" She slowly nodded. Now feeling her hair fall into her face keeping it down. "Tell me of this shadow."  
>"I don't remember much…just that I could only see his reflection. He sounded so much like you. I don't know why but I knew it wasn't."<br>"How?" He took a hand placing it under her jaw causing her to look up at him. "How could you tell it was not me?"  
>"He had the robe covering his body &amp; face. I had always been able to see your eyes though &amp; with him nothing. Also while it was your voice it wasn't. Something in it made my blood run cold. Even though I knew I could not see him if I turned away from the mirror I saw him in…I ran…I just ran &amp; tried to hide praying to wake up from that nightmare."<p>

Taker took his other hand brushing the hair out of her eyes & behind her ears. "It is ok…if you ever feel you are faced by someone again that is trying to be me & it not. Call me as you did tonight." He watched as she blushed in the moonlight. "What is it?"  
>"What if…" she sighed pulling away from his touch turning. "I hate feeling this way…forgive me for what I want to say."<br>"Say it. Do not mask your fears from me."  
>"What if, I go to call on you &amp; it is you?" Taker closed his eyes<br>"I hope I never instill that fear in you. I tell you now I am far from a good man in many people's eyes. I have caused my share of terror in mortals. I never that to fall on you."

Amber slowly turned looking at him. "Who are you?"  
>Taker opened his eyes a faint look of confusion in them. "Undertaker. Some call me Taker. You have called me your silent warrior…though not so silent now."<br>"NO…not a character…not a nick name…Who are you?" She watched as he raised his head up some almost a look of defiance. She just slowly shook her head. "You are so much of WHAT you are…you have forgotten WHO you are. Is that it?" She watched his eyes widen ever so slightly then his head turn away from her hiding the look of disgust on his features. She couldn't explain it but she felt a change sweep over him the change to his body language, His eyes closed before turning his head to look back towards her. She didn't like the look to his face either. It was almost inhuman. "Pl….please Taker…" Her voice shook the moment her scared voice reached his ears. He gave a faint growl turning his whole body from her dropping to both knees. His hands raised to the side of his head cradling it. She prays she did not see what she thought which was slightly longer & pointed nails on the ends of his fingers.

"I would never hurt you if I can help it….please believe me." His voice was colder then normal. Almost like the one from last night, but this one also held pain. Part of her wanted to run to try to escape again. She couldn't though. She didn't know why, the pain in his voice made her want to comfort him. His plea for her to believe his words. She slowly started to walk towards where he was still on his knees. She could feel the struggle within this man before her.

He heard her footsteps on the grass & at first he worried he had chased her away. That was until he felt her hands rest on his shoulders. He slowly raised his head up but kept his eyes closed. His hands were still raised until he felt her lace her fingers with his. She pulled them toward towards her placing a soft kiss on a few of his fingers.  
>"I believe you."<br>"You do?" His features softened ever so slightly the hidden warmth trying to come back to his voice.  
>"I am still here am I not?"<br>"Yes…yes you are." He took one hand away from her grip reaching for her face.  
>"Why will you not open your eyes."<br>"You wouldn't want to see them?"  
>"I have a feeling I know…they are like when you come to the ring?" His head lowered ever so faintly. "Then open them, look at me." He did with hesitation she tried to block the fear that wanted to well up in her being that close to the white orbs.<p>

He took a few slow breaths as he did she watched at the white orbs shifted back to the almost glowing green. The same time his hands also returned to their normal appearance.  
>"I am so sorry Amber that you saw me like that. I do not know what came over me."<br>"I do…and because of it & don't think it will be that last time I see that side of you."  
>He brushed her face before leaning forward capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss he slowly stood up helping her up as well. "Pray it is the last, trust me that side is not so kind normally."<br>"You said you would never hurt me…I need to trust that."  
>"I said if I can help it…that side I do not know."<br>"What is it…what is that side…what are you?"  
>"You don't want to know that."<br>"I asked…why I have a feeling the shadow that tries to haunt my dreams is almost the same." She watched as Taker let go of her hand & face. A look of almost shame breaks his stone facade. "I am right aren't I?"  
>"Yes." His voice low but the deepness of his voice still rings clear. "We are both Soul Reapers."<p>

"For yourselves…or a higher?" Taker lifts his head looking down at Amber trying to hide his shock. "So you know what a Soul Reaper is?" He fought to hide the darker tone wanting to come out again. A faint snarl to his lips. His eyes turning white again.  
>Amber stayed where she was. "Yes, at least from books. Entities that collect souls. Some are what most would call grim reapers. Ones who come at the appointed time of death to usher the soul on to their next destination. Others play a hand in claiming the souls early. No one knows the clear reason why. Then there are ones who feast on the souls themselves only to make them grow stronger. So I ask again…which are you &amp; the one who tries to torment me?"<p>

"We can be all three." She fought the urge again to move away from him. "I understand your fear. Few would willing stare what some would call death in the face. See there is a difference between myself & the other. I have no wish to have you fall before your appointed time, if even then. The other would see your light & wish nothing more then to see it extinguished."  
>"For them self or a higher?"<br>"A higher…a very dark higher." She couldn't help but shiver. "I see the question in your mind…Yes I work for the same."  
>"That is why the dark features…why you look as you do at this time."<br>"Sadly yes…it is not anything I can change at this point. We have been as we are for a very long time."  
>"How long."<br>"Longer then I care to count. We have been through quite a few vessels to get to this point. For many of them I served faithfully."  
>"What changed?"<br>"I do not know for sure…even in this life at times the darkness of my master over whelms me."  
>"Can you not break free?"<br>"To do so would plunge my own soul into damnation of hellfire."

"So you curse other souls to it instead?"  
>"Only if I feel they deserve to."<br>"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!" She looked as his face shifted more to the inhuman look of before. She slowly backed away. He went to take a step towards her but then stopped seeing a shimmer behind her own eyes the gold in them becoming more prevalent.  
><em>No can't be…not after all this time.<em> "Their actions give me the right." He closed his eyes wishing to calm down & stop scaring her. "Please I will not harm you. It is the other you need to watch out for. Please if he visit you again in your dreams call for me." He slowly opens his eyes moving closer to her keeping an eye for hesitation as he pulls her back towards him in an embrace.  
>"I promise."<br>"That is all I ask…" He looked down at her in his arm placing a kiss on her lips again. Now he thinks he is beginning to know why she is different. She is not just another human, another mortal just unknowingly waiting to be claimed. In her is another old soul, does she even know it though? Is it his place to tell her? Is that why in her touch she can calm his rage? He could not bring himself to tell her yet that the other Reaper was his brother. She was the one to brake the kiss.

"What is it? Something troubles your mind now."  
>"Nothing for now Amber…but I think we were hear longer then either planned. I should be going." He just rested his forehead against hers. "Stay safe. I know I will be seeing you soon." With those words he back away from her touch fading away leaving her alone in the field. She sighed as she walked through the field before vanishing away herself.<p>

**(Thank you to everyone who reviews or makes it as a follow it encourages me to keep writing. I am not sure how far I am going to stretch this out I am thinking it will be shorter then planned. Guess time will tell.)**


	8. Chapter 8

Amber woke up the next morning unsure how to feel. She was relieved that Taker could hear her if she felt she needed him. On the other hand she had to admit to herself that when first faced with even a portion of his Reaper appearance she was scared. He admitted it to her himself he was not sure he would not hurt her if the darker side of him ever fully grabbed hold. Every time it tried to grab hold he fought against it lashing at her. It grew worse when it realized she knew what it was. Grabbing her book she began to write the notes of the dreams. Once done she unbraided her hair to take a shower. She kept getting a feeling but it was not anything around her. It was almost like it was in her. She shook her head lowering it letting her hair fall forward wetting it down.  
><em>You can't keep it locked forever.<em> It was her voice yet at the same time it wasn't. _Go look, you know you want to._ She shook her head flipping her wet hair back. _How long has it been, isn't it time?_

"NO NO NO! Leave me alone!" She screamed at the top of her lungs sinking to her knees on the cold hard floor of the shower. She was only responded back to with a sigh deep within her head. _You know how to break their masters hold on them._ There was a pause then the voice was back a saddened tone _Well two ways…but do not even think of the second._ Amber slowly pulled herself off the floor shutting the shower off before grabbing a towel to dry herself. "I feel one is for him to realize & say WHO he is…I don't know why, but some how just a simple fact of the who & not the what will start the break. Right?" _Yes…yes..sometimes the simplest of acts hold the strongest of power. Other times the acts are not so simple._ "Like loving him despite what he currently is…I thought Reapers had no hearts, no love only malice." She paused partly waiting for a response in her head , but none came.

"Who are you?" She wrapped her hair in a towel while dressing the rest of herself still without another word from the voice in her head. "Lot of help aren't you? Mocking me then leaving me with riddles." She gave a almost growl in frustration before she went back to blow dry her hair just placing it in a pony tail that day.

She spent the day cleaning the house. Every time she passed the foyer her eyes would glance up the steps. She kept wanting to shake it off but the feeling kept nagging her. She had not been past the first floor from the time she was left alone in that place almost seven years ago. All that was up there was memories. Hauntings of the past. She knew she didn't want to go up because to do so was to force her to admit they were truly gone. By not going up sometimes she thought she could still hear their footsteps. By not going up she could sometimes still hear them talking above her. _Isn't it time to let them rest? No matter what the monster tries to tell you remember you were never abandoned. They were forced from you. Just like Daniel…he had no choice._

Amber closed her eyes sighing over the name of her now departed fiancée. A hand slowly moved to rub over the scar on her left side. A stab wound from a mugger that jumped her one night after a study group. She was stabbed, but so was he. In the end he sub come from his injuries leaving her alone again. "Who are you?" She whispered under her breath.  
><em>In a way you…it is time for you to truly wake up.<em>  
>"What do you mean? What do you mean wake up?"<br>_Go on, go up you will know._  
>"No…I can't…no."<br>_Trust me…trust yourself you are stronger then you give yourself credit for._

With hesitation Amber placed her hand on the smooth wood of the railing heading up the stairs. They creak slightly under her weight from years of sitting dormant. The air up there feels thick & stale even though it shared space with the floor below. Her eyes looked down the darkened hall way. To her back the master bedroom in front of her was five rooms. On the left two bedrooms as well as the main bath. To the right two more bedrooms. It felt so cold an empty. "OK so which room?"  
><em>Do you really need to ask that?<em> Amber sighed shaking her head. She headed down the right side of the hall all the way down to the end. Her feet leaving impressions in the dust that clung to the floor. Her hand reaching for the handle her body just wishing to run. She only knew from words what laid behind that door. Even those words were few & far between.

She tried to take a deep breath nearly gagging on the stale air before opening the door. The room was dark before feeling for a switch. Flipping it she shielded her eyes from the light that flooded the area. She looked around from the door way. It was a nice sized room that the walls were lined with bookshelves filled with books as well as jars with different items in each. In the center of the room was a long short solid table. In the middle was a large book propped open. On each side of it a large pillar one white one black. Walking across the wood floor she looked at the open book, more so an envelope that rested on top of it thick with dust.

Amber carefully picked it up as if she was worried it would either burn her hand or crumble to dust in them. She slowly blew across the surface. She recognized the writing of her father's calligraphy script her name across the front. She turned up over breaking a red wax seal that held it shut. Her eyes started to read over the note it was dated two days before the car accident.

_'My Dearest Daughter, _  
><em>If you came across this letter then I worry my vision has come to pass &amp; that your mother nor I are by your side. I saw it before it happened but some things can not be changed no matter how we wish them so. Are you still 18 or nearly 25? The book you found with this letter is one of our families most prized possessions. Not that of monetary means, but prized with it's knowledge. Some call it a Book of Shadows or a black bible. Let neither name instill fear in you my dear child. It is not the knowledge that makes it evil but the one who wields that knowledge. In it holds history of mine &amp; your mothers families. There is also information of things of light &amp; dark. There is also scripture of some things I have seen in times to come. Have you started to have the dreams yet? They may not always make sense to you right away, but they will. Use the book as well as everything else in this room as you see fit. I see the darkness coming soon for us my dear daughter. I fear it may come for you too sooner then many would hope. If so I pray the cause a just one &amp; that we shall be reunited either in the veil or the next life. <em>  
><em>Till then<em>  
><em>Your Ever Vigilant Father.'<em>

Amber could not help the tears that fall from her eyes striking the paper causing the ink to begin to bleed. "NO…Please…" she quickly laid the sheet of paper on the table in front of her. She turned her head to prevent even more damage from being done to the sheets of paper. She slowly stood up backing out of the room. "I'll be back." She softly whispered out loud even though there was no one to hear it. She closed the door heading back down the steps just in time to hear the door bell. She quickly peeks out the window seeing Kay there.

She wasn't sure she was up to the company but opened it anyways. "Hey Kay."  
>"Hey hun." She gave her a hug then looked. "What's wrong?" Amber shook her head walking into the house letting Kay follow her shutting the front door. "Amber talk to me."<br>"You won't believe the day I had." She walked over flopping on one of the couches.

**(OK I already have a squeal brewing in my head if I continue to play this out as I ma thinking. Of course that may change between now & the end. MY question is if i continue the way my mind is flowing should I end it where I was first thinking or should i continue it as one big story & just skip over the time between the two parts? Thanks goes out to those who review or place me on story alerts it really does encourage me to keep writing.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Thanks for the review Sonib89 but more serious really? J/K As for help that is a matter of opinion.)**

"Wait so you finally went back up stairs?" questioned Kay  
>"Out of everything I told you today that is the ONE THING you picked up from that?"<br>"Well no."  
>"I find out both my parents were witches or something. That I have a voice in my head that is me yet not me. My father knew they were going to die, but claims he could not change it. He also knew I was either going to find the letter right away or seven years later. He also mentioned my dreams." She hung her head &amp; Kay could see her shoulder moving a clear sign her friend was trying to fight back tears.<br>"There was something else you haven't told me yet."  
>"The letter mentioned a darkness coming for him &amp; my mother. He then said he sees it coming for me in a time before many would hope. Something is going to happen to me Kay. I just don't know what or when."<br>"Do any of us know when anything will happen to us?"  
>"My father did…that is why he wrote that letter to me. That voice in my head must be some deeper part of me. The part of me the family's magic comes from. It knew it was time for me to see that letter."<p>

"Trust your feelings Amber."  
>"I am trying I am just trying to figure reality from fantasy."<br>"Well it seems the line is blurred more either of us know. You have a dream man who is real. You're for lack of term right now a witch."  
>"I think I am going to try to call out of work tomorrow."<br>"Why?"  
>"Clean the second floor &amp; maybe look over some of my parents' books."<br>"Want company?"  
>"I would say yes. If we both stay home though why I have a feeling the boss may suspect something."<br>"OK well how about you take time to relax & look over the books. Focus just on that one room & I'll come over after work & help with the rest?"  
>"You sure?"<br>"I offered didn't I? Hey maybe I'll even bring a bag with me & I'll crash over if that is ok with you?"  
>"Yeah of course it will be ok. At least there will be room."<p>

Kay couldn't help but cheer as they just hung out the rest of the night before it was time for her to head back home. They exchanged hugs before Kay headed out the door for the bus home. Amber shut the door locking it with a sigh. She knew she could tell Kay almost everything, but some things she did leave out. Like her dream with Taker last night. She knew she could not tell her such things like he was really existed in their world.

Amber went to her room on the first floor to prepare for bed. She thought of trying to call for Taker again, she didn't for two reasons. She didn't not wish to do it too often & second though she did not want to admit it she was scared of the reaper. Pulling the blanket up over her body she gave a sigh closing her eyes.

She was floating in the void again, but she had a feeling she was not alone in it.  
><em>It is ok to have a little fear. Not to would be foolhardy<em>.  
>"But I should not fear someone I love."<br>_You so sure it is love._  
>"Yes"<br>_How? How do you know?_  
>"Because my heart races when he is near &amp; know it is not fear. Because my heart aches when he is not by me. Because I would do anything for him. I pray my families book holds the key to help him…maybe even save him."<br>_At what price would you being willing to pay to save him if such an act can be done?_  
>"Any price."<br>_Now that is foolhardy after all._  
>"I don't care…I wish him freed. You said there was two ways to free them. One is them to know themselves for who they not what they are. That will start to break them free from their master…Why do I keep saying them? Why do I care of the second one?"<br>_Because as he is he holds no compassion, no heart just malice & evil. Change him can save quite a few souls from damnation._  
>"Taker has not told me who it is though…he knows though doesn't he?"<br>_Yes a sense of loyalty prevents him from saying it._  
>"The one he was fighting the night I first met him for real…The one they called his brother?"<br>_I can not confirm that without either of their word, would make sense though would it not?_  
>"I don't know what is sense anymore. What is the other way besides the power in their name? You said there was another way to free them."<br>_NO…I won't share that knowledge with you._  
>"Why? Why won't you tell me?"<br>_I told you not to even think of trying the second, do not even think of it._  
>"How can I think it if you won't even tell me."<br>_Part of you already has a feeling of what needs to be done, just not the how._  
>"Strike a deal with their dark master myself." There was no reply. Her inner voice could try to talk her out of it. It could not lie to her though. She just had to think what was it she had to barter with? Her eyes closed within the void allowing herself to truly rest.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Amber woke up the next morning calling into work taking the day off. She then went about the work she promised herself. She swept the hallway opening the window to allow some fresh air in even if it was a little chilly being a mid April day. She then made her way into the room she left before she was pleased to see the pages of the letter were not too badly streaked from her tears the night before some words were blurred but not enough to prevent being read. She folded them back up placing them back in the envelope. "Dad I may know the darkness coming for me…but it is for the best. I just need to know how to do what needs to be done."

She made her way over looking over the books that filled about a quarter of the shelving. The other three quarters she looked at the different jars & boxes. Her one hand skimmed over them her finger tips coated with years of dust. She just sighed before leaving the room a moment to grabs a few dust rags knowing she will be coughing a fit by the end of the day.

She started from the door on one side & worked her way around the room wiping down each jar & box she saw. Even at the books she wiped the dust from the spines & the exposed part of the shelves themselves. By the time she was done she felt like a giant dust bunny herself & felt she needed a shower even if she would get dirty again last cleaning the other rooms with Kay. She made the way down to her bathroom on the first floor.

Stripping down she set the shower warm before she stepped in washing the filth from her skin & hair. Her eyes closed as she leaned forward bracing herself on the wall in front of her. Despite the dirt washing away she could not wash the weight that was beginning to weigh down on her. Finishing up she dried herself before dressing again & heading back upstairs. Before she walked into the room she pulled out her cell phone calling Kay.  
>"Hey Kay It's me. I'm gonna be upstairs looking over a few things. Just use your copy to get in ok? See you when you get done work." She shut the phone placing it in her pocket before heading inside. She didn't know why she would of felt odd once inside the room. The only explanation she had was that in an odd way that room was a religious place on a small way. It would be almost like making a phone call inside a church.<p>

She went over kneeling in front of the table slowly looking over the pages in the book. It was strange in the fact that it looks like it was hand written by many hands. Is this what her father meant by family histories? Was it written by different members on both sides over the times? Some was English, some she faintly recognized as Latin, some pages held strange symbols she had no clue what they were. One thing she found was a recipe for a tea that was to help with nightmares. The down side was that it had to sit in the water outside for a week before it was ready to be drank.

"A week…damn…outside which means it is a sun brew tea. I don't even know if it is hot enough to do a sun brew." She read the list of herbs needed before she got up looking over the different jars. She pulled down the four it called for carrying them back to the table looking the book over. She figured it would be easier to look for the jug & bring it up with measuring cups then taking the jars & the book down. She wasn't even sure how much that book would even weigh. She left only to come back up with a glass lidded pitcher filled with the needed amount of water. She carefully placed it on the table before she opened each jar carefully measuring out the needed amounts adding them to the water. Once done she gave the mix a few slow stirs. Closing the jars she placed them back on the shelving. She then wondered do dried herbs go bad? To late to worry about it & just hoped it would still work when the time came. She took the pitcher downstairs setting it on her back deck.

Just as she came in she heard Kay come in the front door.  
>"I thought you said you would be upstairs?"<br>"Yeah I came across something I want to try. I was just finishing it. Why don't you take a rest, we can grab a bite & then get to work. You already took off for tomorrow?"  
>"Yep"<br>"Good." She went over giving Kay a hug before heading for the kitchen. Amber made some pasta with meatballs. They sat around the island talking before cleaning the dished & heading upstairs.

"Looks like you got a good head start with the hall."  
>"Yep the hall &amp; the one room." She turns to look behind them at the master room. "I don't know if I am ready to go in there yet."<br>"No problem we can hold off on that. We still have what the bathroom, two bedrooms & your parents office?"  
>"Yep."<br>"That is more then enough for one night & even maybe a few nights. Lets go back down get what ever cleaning stuff we need, put some music on loud enough we hear it up here & get to work?"  
>"Sounds like a plan."<p>

It was reaching 2 am before either girl realized it & decided to call it a night. They had the bathroom & the two bedrooms cleaned & freshened when they were done only leaving the office & maybe the master bedroom for tomorrow. Kay went into one of the bedroom getting changed for bed while Amber made her way back to the first floor bed room for some sleep.

They woke up the next morning to eat breakfast before getting back to work. The office was the first task. That took a few hours because Amber insisted n checking each paper just incase her parents hid any more clues. One of the biggest shocks or maybe not so much of a shock was life insurance policies she came across for both of her parents. She just had to sit there a few minutes wondering if she was reading them properly. Each policy was for two million dollars. They were taken out about a year before their deaths. There was also records of how the policies were being paid from a bank account automatically. She shook her head before picking up the phone dialing a number at the bottom of the payment paperwork.

Kay stopped picking up items when she heard Amber dialing the phone.  
>"Hello is Mr. Jackson in today?….This is Ms. Dawson….thank you….No this isn't Margret this is their daughter Amber….well I guess you can begin by telling me if you were a financial advisor to my parents why you had not been in contact with the family in over six years." She fought to keep her emotions in check as she listened to the man. "Also being an advisor I thought you would know they were dead…December 97...I just now came across their records…If you can swing by my home this afternoon I can give you the certs so they may be files right away….noon is fine…see you then." She hung up the phone with a growl. "As soon as they are paid he is fired."<br>"What?"  
>"How can someone watching my families finances not have known two of his clients were dead?"<br>"Good point, but if I saw correctly…who you going to get to handle four million for you?"  
>"I'm not. I am going to liquidate it."<br>"Why?"  
>"I have my reasons Kay."<br>"I don't like how that sounds."

"Don't worry about it, but if we are lucky at least we won't need to worry about Vegas & I can tell Jefferson to stick it."  
>"Wish I could."<br>"Why not?"  
>"Um how about bills?"<br>"Well how about moving here with me?"  
>"I am not going to free load off my now even richer best friend."<br>"I was not that rich."  
>"OK OK you had to work, but if you ever moved this house is what…at least another million?"<br>"Not the way the markets are going. Anyways what you say?"

"Well my lease is coming up soon. Sure why not. I'll be your house keeper." Amber started laughing. "What so funny?"  
>"Just picturing you in the little black &amp; white outfit wit the duster."<br>"Ha ha ha."  
>"We will worry about how you can pay me back later. Ok so after the meeting with Jackson we can go to your apartment &amp; pack your things."<br>"Sounds good to me." The girls finished up in the office till about 11:30 when they headed down stairs with the needed papers. Amber tried not to be frustrated when Jackson showed up almost 30 minutes late just adding that much fuel to the fire of wanted to fire him. She was pleased to find out that would not be needed as he was the advisor regarding the policies.

So unless she wished to make a policy herself she would not need to deal with him past payment. He was not pleased when she told him she wished a lump payment even if it meant a penalty. Even if he would not say it to her face she knew he thought she was being a foolish girl who would squander the money if given it all.  
>"You should received the checks certified in about 2 weeks."<br>"That is fine thank you." She walked him out the door shutting it. "Good riddance."

They both decided to get cleaned up before amber took Kay back to her apartment. "Well I'll spend a few days here starting to pack, also let my landlord know I am not renewing. You sure about this now?"  
>"Yes. Come on we are almost like sisters. I have all that space to myself. I would of done it sooner if I had not been so scared."<br>"Thanks Amber." She smiled giving her a hug before heading out & back home.


	11. Chapter 11

To Amber's surprise she just had 'normal' dreams for the next few days. She was in the void when she felt solid ground below her feet. She dropped to her knees because of the sudden change. She opened her eyes looking around. "No not here…Please let me be wrong." She knew she wasn't though when she recognized the night time city street. She was only a few blocks from where Daniel was killed. She looked around she did not see herself or him. It was not like the car accident where she viewed it after the fact.

"Amber come on already!" Her head shot around to see Daniel was in front of her. She wanted to smile, but she knew there was no point. She ran to try to catch up with him, but froze in her tracks seeing someone coming up behind him. She tried to open her mouth but nothing came out in time. She could only watch as the hooded man grabbed Daniel demanding money. Even after he handed the wallet over he was still stabbed. She quickly tried to move hiding behind some trash cans fishing for her phone calling for help. _Come on this is just a dream…a horrid dream wake up…please wake up…_

Before she could get the phone to her ear she felt a large hand grab her wrist pulling her out from hiding. She screamed trying to fight them off. The touch almost felt searing to her skin "Come here you!" He yelled pulling her closer to him. She was almost dragged into an alcove between two of the buildings. He had her pinned by the throat against the wall. She could not make out his features with the hood covering his face. "Oh I am going to enjoy this alright." She tried to shake her head he was trying to mimic Taker's voice again.

"You're not him." She barely choked out. "Who are you?" With her question passing her lips she barely managed a scream feeling cold metal piercing her flesh.  
>"How would it have been if the cut was just a little deeper?" He said with a sadistic laugh pushing the metal even more into her skin. Causing her eyes to grow wider. "As for who…" His tone shifted to it's true self. "I think you know."<br>"Kane…" She squeezed out a lump in her throat a mix of fear & him cutting her air supply.  
>"Yes…" He issued a cold laugh in her ear. "Your pain &amp; fear only fuels me. Makes me stronger." She closed her eyes trying to let her head fall forward.<p>

_Taker please hear my call…I…I can no…not fight him al…alone…_  
>"Trying to play dead my dear." He pulled the dagger back out causing another scream. "See I knew you were only playing…trust me I would know."<br>"Demon of blood I expect nothing less…who are you really though?" She cringed feeling light headed from the decreased oxygen & now increased blood loss. She thought she actually saw a hint of confusion in his normally rage filled face.  
>"I am KANE!"<p>

"Wh…who where you bo…born…as?" He shook his head dropping her causing her to crumble into a heap at his feet. He raised his hands to his head the dagger still clutched in one screaming himself the question pounding into his head like a drill. What did she mean?  
>"Stop it…stop it…I am Kane…I am Kane…" He growled a snarl on his face as he went to reach for her again on the ground to see if she had sub come yet to the damage. Before he could get a hold of her though a large bolt of energy struck him in the side tossing him away from her. He growled as he started to pick himself up from the ground.<p>

"I wondered when you would show your face brother." Kane brushed himself off seeing Taker now standing near were he just was. He started to laugh staring into Taker's demonic face. "You really think you can protect her…you think she could love something like you?"  
>"I know she does Kane." Taker kept his eyes on Kane as he knelt down next to her. One of his hands carefully felt for a pulse. A faint feeling of relief as a faint one was felt under his touch. He leaned closer to her eyes still never breaking contact with his brothers eyes. "Relax…remember this is in your mind. I have you now."<br>"So…so we…weak…so…co..cold." Barely came from her lips. Taker gave a faint growl lifting his head back towards Kane.  
>"I have no time for your games…she is off limits…" A gesture with his hand surrounded Kane in a cage created of the energy Taker hurls like lightning. Taker then picked her up in his arms vanishing from Kane's sight. It was only a few moments later the cage vanished as well.<br>"We shall see about that dear brother…we shall see in deed. If she even makes it this night." He laughs again as he vanishes from this dreamscape.


	12. Chapter 12

Taker arrived still holding Amber in his arms her body limp in his grasp. They were in a large room with a stone alter in the middle ornately carved on the base. The walls were of a dark wood with candles every few feet casting a eerie glow over the place. A chandelier also with candled burned right above the alter. Taker was clad in the dark robes while at least for now Amber was still in the outfit he found her in. He moved to the alter placing her form on it.  
>"Forgive me for what I may need to do." He placed one hand on her forehead his other hovering just above the stab wound. His hands were already that of the reaper.<p>

He began to chant feeling some of his own energy form around his hand trying to work it's way into Ambers body. The wound closed but still she made no movement. Just by looking at her she appeared dead. He heard a dark laugh fill the air. He knew it was not his brother as he would not dare tread there. Plus this laugh could almost intimidate him as he knew the source. His head raised up throwing the hood back exposing his inhuman features. "I have not laid her at your feet, you shall not claim her either." He turned from the alter in long strides over to a cabinet that rested on each side of the door. Opening it he removed a double edge blade. The handle was black & silver with the silver looking like twisted vines embedded in the black stone. He next removed a silver chalice it had no distinguishing details to it. Carrying both back to the alter he could see as her essence was already growing weaker in her body.

"Hang on my love, hang on." His featured softened ever so slightly including his hand returning more to their human form. He tried to calm himself before he spoke in tongues again. "My breath shall be your breath" He leaned over her placing his lips against her his hand moved her jaw just enough to allow his own breath to slowly enter her body. He slowly stood back up before grabbing the blade he drew it slowly across his left wrist. He held it over the chalice allowing the blood to flow from his flesh. Setting the blade a side he took a finger from his right hand running it across the cut healing it. His left hand moved under her head lifting it as his right brought the chalice to her lip. He gently tipped it toward her mouth not wishing to risk a drip of the blood. "My blood shall be your blood." He saw her make no movement to swallow the crimson liquid just slowly made it's own journey now her throat & into her body.

He laid her back down a moment. Setting the chalice down he had to brace both his hand on the alter feeling lightheaded. He noticed the moment the blood touched her lips the taunting laugher stopped. He just hoped that was a good sign. Once the lightheaded feeling passed. He cleaned the items returning them to their resting place. He made his way back to where she laid. "Now to move you to more comfortable accommodations for when you wake my dear Amber." He scooped her up in his arms moving to another chamber of this place.

Reaching a bedchamber he had the door open before him carrying her in resting her on top of a very plush king size bed. Her form very still but he felt no more fluctuations of her essence. "Those clothes just will not do." He closed his eyes a moment gesturing over her form the modern street clothes were replaced by a long black silk chemise. He opened his eyes now back to the stunning green for the first time since he fought his brother. "That is better." He then made his way towards a large wood & velvet chair that was against one of the walls in the room. As he walked his robes shifted into a royal purple poet shirt, black pants & high leather boots. Turning he sat & as this point knew there was not much more he could do for her but wait. His own body felt drained at this point, but he dare not leave her alone to rest himself and even though to a point they now shared more then any couple he knew it would not be right to share the bed with her until she was awake enough to offer so.

**(I know I said tongues & then wrote it in English I felt the words were important so I didn't bother using a different ****language this will happen at least one more time in this story. Please review it encourages me. I know this chapter was a little small. Hope you still enjoy it though)**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Thank you AllyPally & tamakia For your reviews. tamakia I must admit i got a good laugh from yours. Thank you. Enjoy)**

Taker was not sure how much time had passed in reality since time between there & that of dreams was not the same. While it feels like it had been hours since he tried to heal her if he traveled back it may have only been minutes. He was wondering how much time he should give it before he would need to leave the dream realms. He also worried about Amber's physical body. How long could it afford to be where ever she left it when she fell asleep that night. He was ringing his hands together hunched forward allowing his forearms to rest on his legs slowly rocking. All aspects of the Reaper has vanished from him at this point leaving just a man worried about the woman that has truly captured his heart. If he had not walked in the darkness for so long a small part of him might be tempted to pray for her.

His head lifted as she started to mumble in her sleep. Parts of him wondered why he even reacted to them anymore. She had done it quite a few times since she was laid down to rest. He hoped each time it may lead to her waking up. Once again it was her crying about not being left alone. He had to fight the desire to go over to her & hold her letting her know she was not alone, not anymore.

Not standing her personal torture anymore he stood up making his way over to the bed. He could see her skin ran hot as sweat ran her forehead & had already soaked chemise causing it to cling to her body. When he saw the glimmer in her eyes before he knew she was different. The thing is that difference was now causing her own body to fight against what he had done.  
>"I am sorry my dear." He closed his eyes placing one hand over the middle of her chest. He began a slow chants as he did he could feel himself drawing back from her some of the darkness that was now coursing through her veins. He made sure it was not enough to harm or worse kill her, but enough that hopefully she would tolerate it better. He could tell when she calmed down &amp; he broke the link lowering to one knee next to the bed his head lowered.<p>

It was only a few moments before a weak moan passed Amber's lips.  
>"Wh…where am…I?" He lifted his head looking at her. Her eyes still closed.<br>"You are safe."  
>"Ta…Taker?"<br>"Yes." He reached over lightly touching her hand where it rested on the bed. "I heard you…I am sorry I did not do so sooner."  
>"Why…why ca…can't I move?" Her voice showing a hint of fear.<br>"You are weakened my dear…you are safe. He can not come in here unless I allow him permission to pass."  
>"Where is here?"<br>"You are still asleep…but as a physical reference it is one of my homes from long ago."  
>"Raise my hand to your face…I wish to feel something." He nodded why he did not know as she could not open her eyes yet. He took the one hand he was touching &amp; moved himself to sit next to her on the bed. He slowly raised the hand to his face his hand over her as he closed his eyes running her hand slowly over the side of his face. "And the brow." her voice soft &amp; faint he did as she wished. "Yes…it is nice when you don't need defenses up."<p>

"What do you mean?"  
>"Do you have a mirror in here?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Go see for yourself." He kissed her hand before standing up moving to the mirror that was above the vanity in the room. He was almost taken back be the appearance back at him. It was almost a more youthful form of himself. The only slightest trace of the Reaper side of him was the tiniest shimmer to his now dark emerald eyes. He wondered if it was that as she said he could lower his defenses while there, was it the calmed effect she seems to have on his when they touch or was it when he drew some of the energy he gave her back. Was some of her mixed in with it. What ever it was it was a change he did not mind.<p>

He turned walking back over to her a soft smile on her lips as her eyes finally opened. He sat next to her again turned so he could look down at her. "Good you are waking up more."  
>"I feel different though. What happened?"<br>"I had to use some of my powers to heal you."  
>"Dark powers that can heal?"<br>"Sounds odd I know, but yes. The thing is normally it is used to heal ourselves or our followers. I had to use some of my own essence to heal your wounds."  
>"Are you ok?" She asked reaching to slowly turn on her side allowing her other hand to touch his. He had a hard time hiding his shock. This wonderful woman one of the kindest he ever met was more concerned over how he was feeling over what he did to save her then the consequences it may have on her later on.<p>

"You are not upset or angry with me?"  
>"Why would I be…the option was that or let my energy fade which would have killed my body….right?"<br>"Yes." His voice a low almost rumbled tone. "I tried to just heal your form first, but there was barely a breath left in it."  
>"Then you tried other ways first. I would have no reason to be angry. You saved me." He watched as her eyes grew wet.<br>"It is ok Amber. I got you…"  
>"What if he comes back though…I can not stay dreaming here for ever."<br>"I will know even faster if you are in trouble. By sharing my essence with you we are bonded."  
>"So some how you will always watch me?"<br>"Unless you truly do not wish me to…you have the strength to block me from knowing what is happening. I hope you would not have a reason to."  
>"Well sometimes I would still like time with my own thoughts."<p>

"I can respect that."  
>"How long we been here?"<br>"As it flows here or how you think it flows there?"  
>"There?"<br>"I do not know I am sure it should be morning soon."  
>"Then I should try to wake up then…I do not know why I can not when he comes after me."<br>"Partly the fear he holds over you. Using your own memories against you. Where was it I found you?"  
>Amber sighs closing her eyes. "It was where my Fiancée &amp; I were mugged a few years ago."<br>"Fiancée?" He couldn't help the mix of sadness & angry in his tone.  
>"He was killed that night…"<br>Takers face quickly softened again. "I am sorry."

"It is not your fault…but Kane twisted the dream, changed it…in reality I was attacked first, Daniel tried to stop the mugger & was stabbed a few times before the guy ran off. I had managed to get to him calling for help. He died in my arms before any help arrived. Kane twisted it to I saw Daniel attacked first. I tried to hide calling for help, but he found me. He tried to mimic your voice again. I tried to fight him off but he was too strong. He…He stabbed me plunging it deeper then the actual attack. I am sorry I did not call for you sooner."

"It is ok…you wish to try to defend yourself. Nothing wrong with that M'dear. We will see each other soon…if you wish to when you go to sleep think of this place. What part of me now lies in you should bring you here. I can not promise I will always be here, but just hope it guards you from him." She nodded as he stood offering her a hand up. She took it swinging her legs over the side of the bed slowly standing. Her legs began to go from under her & he wrapped his arms around her to hold her up & against him. "Seems you need more rest, but as you said you should wake up, just in case more time has passed then planned." He leaned down capturing her lips with his before everything slowly faded from around her.


	14. Chapter 14

Amber opened her eyes in her own bed & quickly shielded them from the light coming through the window. She tried to stretch & her whole body ached. She rolled over looking at the clock it was almost eight. She groaned reaching for her phone. "Hello Ms. Jefferson?" Amber said with a slightly raspy voice that shocked even her. "This is Amber…I am not making it in today…I know I just took off a last week…well as you can hear I am not in shape to make it in…Faking it? Faking it! You know what I was nice enough to give my notice…guess what I don't care if you take my last check away. Consider me officially gone!" She hung up the phone tossing it on the bed next to her covering her head with her blanket. Oh how she wished to be back in Taker's 'home'. She may have been weak, but she was not in as much pain as she was feeling now.

_You are trying to adjust to what he did._  
>"What exactly did he do?"<br>_Remember I was out almost as much as you were, I just know a portion of himself is now part of us._  
>"Is that good or bad?"<br>_I guess depends on how we use it or his intentions towards us that cause him to do it._  
>"It feels almost like ever nerve is on fire."<br>_His own energy is merging with yours. Yours was not suppose to awaken till your birthday in a few days._  
>"What energy?"<br>_Power from your blood line, those aspects of your family's black bible will being to open to you._  
>"Including me finding the other way to free them."<br>_Damn stubborn woman. Taker just saved your life & you are willing to risk that?_  
>"So you do know something about what I can do to save them." She got no answer. "The knowledge is already buried in my head isn't it?" Still nothing "I was right I need to make a bargain with their master…but how do I breach that veil?" Amber tried not to growl her inner voice choosing to be quite on the matter.<p>

She just closed her eyes still buried under the blanket hoping soon the pain would stop. She was not sure how long she stayed like that until she heard the phone ringing. Her hand came from under the blanket grabbing the phone "Hello…hey Kay…no I didn't feel good & she would let me take off so I told her as of today consider myself gone from the company…well come on who really gives two weeks notices anymore?…I just got a bug or something…Yeah if you want come over & you can barrow the car to finish moving your items…yeah…yeah I may still be in bed…I just don't feel like moving right now…ok later." She groaned setting it down again.

Amber finally pulled herself from the bed making her way into her bathroom filling the tub. She felt she could really use with a good soaking as her physical body felts as beat up as her spiritual one way. She added a few oils to the water before stripping down & lowering into the warm waters. She leaned her head back a soft content sigh. She got out after about an hour & began drying herself off that is when she noticed two things. The first was the faint almost glow to her own eyes. "Hmm wonder if everyone will see it…or just the gifted ones?" Her other discovery was the now lack of a scar on her side. She was not sure if she was please or saddened by the loss of the physical memory. What worried her is that showed her that changed to herself in the dream world can affect the real world. She made her way back into her bed room getting dressed in a tee & leggings.

She then started to make her way upstairs. She still felt a little sore but not as bad as when she first woke up. Reaching the 'ritual room' she entered moving back to the black bible kneeling in front of it looking over the pages before. She blinked her eyes a few times at some of the pages she knew she could not read before. The odd dialect almost translating it self in her mind. She didn't know why, but something told her to close the book. She did & closed her eyes as she slowly ran her finger down the pages of it till something again in her mind told her to stop.

Opening her eyes she carefully opened the book where her instincts told her to stop. The heading was on Reapers & something else called Protectors.  
><em>NO STOP!<em>  
>Amber couldn't help but laugh as her inner voice now wishing to speak up as she started to read. Only bits &amp; pieces were opening themselves to her yet. Sadly that which she could read was stuff she already figured out. Well except that these protectors were almost the opposite of Reapers. They guarded mortal souls assuring their safe passage. She guessed sort of like the Grims of the Reapers. To an extend they were two sides of a coin. The problem is the coin can flip. A Reaper can become a Protector &amp; a Protector a Reaper. A Reaper or a Protector that was bound to a higher power may be freed if a bargain that is tempting enough can be struck. "OK I knew this already how do I reach them though?"<br>_STOP IT….Amber please stop searching. You know what will happen if you find the information._

Amber just nodded she did know. She decided before she would do what she could to save the brothers from their master. She just had to find out how to cross that veil & hope they would take her offer. At first she didn't think it was much, but now she was wondering it is was as tempting as it was beginning to seem. She closed the book again scanning down the pages once more. She felt nothing form the book again so she stood up heading to the book cases. She closed her eyes as she ran her hand slowly over the bindings. Near the end of her mental scan her hand stopped on a book pulling it out. It was on astral travel. She moved to sit with it on the floor opening it on her lap as she began to read. Most of it was in English, till she got deeper into the book that began to discuss rituals. She nodded setting the book on the table near the now closed Black Bible. She hoped in time maybe after her birthday more would make sense. She got up making her way back to her bedroom climbing under the blankets knowing she had a few hours at least before Kay would be showing up.

**(As always I thanks people who review &/or marked this for alerts & favs. I think I have decided between Continuing this or splitting it into a squeal. I am leaning toward squeal because I think I may be going more graphic with that one. Or leave the option to be more graphic anyways. I sort of promised a friend I would not turn this one in to an M rated one LOL. So once again enjoy. Don't worry this one is not done yet...I see AT LEAST four more posts/chapters from this one.)**


	15. Chapter 15

Amber was not sure what time it was when she heard & more so felt Kay shaking her awake. She groaned turning in her bed.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Where you hide your keys?" Asked Kay as she finally stopped shaking Amber.  
>"In my purse where else would they be?" Grumbled Amber pulling the blanket down off her face. Slipping from the bed she headed for her dresser Kay tried not to look worried as Amber stumbled slightly. She fished in the bag pulling them out handing them over.<br>"What's wrong with you?"  
>"No…nothing as I said just under the weather."<br>"No there is more."  
>"Just forget it ok..just go…" Amber walked past her falling back onto the bed. Staring up at the ceiling.<br>"I will not forget it, you are my best friend. What is going on with you."  
>"I…I can't say."<br>"You can't say! What you mean you can't say?"  
>Amber's eyes slowly closed her face gained a stillness to it. "There are just some things the outside world need not know. You my dear are part of that outside world." The voice that came from Amber's mouth was not her own or not exactly anyways. Amber even when sad had a hint of warmth to it. This tone was flat almost cold.<p>

Kay couldn't help but on instinct back away from where her friend laid on the bed. She just shook her head not believing what she heard. The words themselves as well as the manner they were told to her. She headed out of the room & out to Amber's car as she drove back towards her apartment she just kept thinking things over & over again. She knew Amber's father studied the occult & from what she said her mother was of a bloodline as well. Was this causing the strange behavior in Amber. She was beginning to wish her friend never opened that darn room.

Amber finally started to move again unsure how long it was looking around for Kay with no sign of her. "What the hell?" She rubbed her head making her way to the kitchen to begin cooking dinner. It was maybe an hour later when she hear the front door. "KAY!"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"I'm making dinner need help?"  
>"I got it for now thanks."<br>Amber finished working on the meal hearing Kay making trips up & down the steps. "COME & GET IT!" She set the two plates of steak & mash potatoes on the island & went to get drinks for the both of them.  
>"Great I am famished" commented Kay walking into the room sitting down at one of seats.<br>"So how much more you have."  
>"One maybe two trips I should be able to get them all tonight."<br>"Oh good." Amber turned heading back over to where Kay was sitting. She froze her heart quickening almost dropping the glasses at what she was seeing. She could see a dark mist moving over her friend. She stood there shaking her head.  
>"Amber?" She stood up moving closer. Amber just closer her eyes shaking her head. "Amber what is it?" She took the glasses from her hands setting them off to the side. "Amber, Amber talk to me." Kay took her by the shoulders. "Amber you are weirding me out here please say something, look at me."<br>"Pl…please tell me…you will wait till morning to get the rest." Amber wasn't even sure why she said it.  
>"Hey if it will get you to calm down, sure of course I can wait till morning."<br>Amber slowly opened her eyes looking as Kay. She gave a sigh of relief no longer seeing the mist. Was it what she thought it was. She knew she had to talk to Taker to be sure. She grabbed her drink moving to her seat beginning to eat hoping Kay would not ask too many questions.

They spent part of the night after dinner helping Kay unpack some of her clothing. They then went to watch a movie, but soon the girls began to talk & the movie was forgotten.  
>"So you excited about Saturday?" Kay inquired<br>"I guess…I don't know?"  
>"Why don't you know it is your birthday for crying out loud."<br>"I know…just worried."  
>"About what?"<br>"There is just stuff going on…"  
>Kay sighed. "Stuff you can't go into with me…right?"<br>"I don't know if you would believe me if I told you."  
>"Come on girl I believed you about the Deadman didn't I?"<br>"Deadman?"  
>"Oh one of Undertakers nicknames."<br>"Oh…well at first you may not have."  
>"But I did in time…Why now what?"<br>Amber shook her head looking down. "What if I told you I was almost killed in my sleep last night?"  
>"What! What did someone break in here?"<br>"No I mean actually in my sleep like in one of my dreams. If they had succeeded it would have killed me."  
>"What like the fall off a building &amp; not wake before you land thing?"<br>"No…Come on follow me." Amber got up leading Kay her bathroom turning the light on.

She walked over closer to the sink where the light would be brightest. She lifted the bottom of her top up as well as pushing down the left side of hr leggings. "Take a close look & tell me what you see."  
>"Well of course that is wher…hold on…" Kay moved from looking at their reflection in the mirror to moving to her friends side taking a close look. "What the? Amber it was the left side wasn't it?"<br>"Yes." Amber watched in the mirror as Kay reached her hand out feeling over the area of exposed skin.  
>"Where is it?"<br>"Gone."  
>"I see that…how?" Kay stood up looking in her friends eyes as Amber fixed her outfit.<br>"My dream last night was almost a revisit of the mugging but not exactly." She turned heading back into the bedroom. "The man that attacked me in the dream last night started by stabbing me in the same place…but it was a deeper wound. He wanted me to suffer wanted to try to watch me as the life left my body." Amber sat on the edge of her bed resting her head in her hands. "He was tossed away from me…it…it was Taker that got me away from him."

"Hold on some how you were having a nightmare & Taker found you in it & saved you?"  
>Amber lightly nodded. "He almost didn't get to me in time…I almost bleed to death…The next I knew I was waking up in some large bedroom."<br>"Where was he?"  
>"Kneeling next to the bed his head lowered he did something to me right before I woke up but I don't know what. All I know is he used some of his power to heal me. Used them to prevent me from slipping away."<br>"You think that is affecting you now you are awake?"  
>"Yes…I am not sure how yet but yes. Add to that I have a feeling I will be going through more changes Saturday sometime. I do not know how or when though."<br>"It's ok…you still got me…"  
>"I know...you may not like what I am going to ask of you."<br>"But you are going to anyways."  
>"Sorry…if something ever does happen to me…I just ask you never go into that room."<br>"Nothing is going to happen to you…you hear me Amber?"

Amber had her eyes closed lifting her head. "Just promise me." She opened her eyes slowly looking at Kay only to see her take a couple steps back. "There is a glow isn't there?" Her voice had a hint of the coldness to them. She just watched as Kay nodded. Amber took a deep breath closing her eyes again. "I am not mad or anything…I just can not control it yet."  
>"What exactly is….it?"<br>"I do not know…at least in part it is what ever Taker did to me. He said part of him was in me. Please let me try to get more rest, but before you go give me your word that if anything happens to me you will not enter that room."  
>Kay sighed nodding. "OK Fine I promise to leave your ritual room untouched if anything ever happens." After the words left her lips she turned walking out of the room shutting the door behind her. Amber heard the door close &amp; she reopened her eyes. "Well that answered that question." She lifted her legs onto the bed laying down. <em>My dear Undertaker. I know it is early, but if you can please come to me…I shall be waiting.<em> She closed her eyes allowing sleep to sweep over her.


	16. Chapter 16

**(I hope people are not getting bored of this...oh well see how it goes I know a chapter to so back I was going to do a sequel to prevent this from going to M rating, then I was thinking I don't know if i have enough stuff for a second story I guess time till tell.)**

Amber was in a great hall of some kind she just hoped it was the right place. She was hoping to see the bedroom again. This room felt colder as the walls were made of large gray stones instead of the rich dark wood. The room was lit by tall candle operas as well as a fire place on the one wall. She was wearing a gown that was simple in style, but not the fabric by her guess it was a thick silk. The color a rich deep purple almost the color of the shirt Taker wore here before. Her hair pulled back in just a clip made of a dark wood. She was not sure how long she paced the room for.

"You keep worrying so you will gain wrinkles." She stopped turning towards the doors of the room seeing him standing there dressed as he was before.  
>"I am sorry." She started moving toward him.<br>"If I knew it was urgent…"  
>"It was not…at least not like last night." She stopped only a few feet form him so she would not need to lift her head too much to look at him.<br>"I see. You are still struggling. Quite understandable, I wish I could tell you for sure when it will pass but I can not." He walked closer to her stretching his hand out to brush her cheek. She sighed leaning into his touch. "I have never had to do that before. I have touched others with my essence, but not to the extend I had to with you. What trouble has it caused?"  
>"Well at times my eyes gain a glow to them…even my friend saw it."<br>"How they respond?"  
>"Worry or scared I could not tell for sure. They know I come from a magic based bloodline."<br>"OH? How so?"

Amber tried not to gulp forgetting she never spoke of it. "Both my parents were practitioners…my father more so. I know something will happen again on my birthday."  
>"Or maybe not."<br>She opened her eyes moving away from his touch looking up into his eyes. "Explain."  
>"Well when is your birthday?"<br>"Saturday."  
>"That is only a day away…I may have just unlocked it early. So…you just be patient till then hopefully what ever turmoil there is in you shall calm down."<br>"You really think so?"  
>"We can hope. Anything else?"<br>"Yes." Amber closed her eyes with a sigh. "I think I saw a Grim."  
>"Explain how it looked." His tone gaining the cold edge to it.<br>"It was just a dark mist…it was beginning to sweep towards my friend I mentioned."  
>"Beginning…how much of her is covered?"<br>"Now nothing."  
>"You said you saw this mist though?"<br>"Yes…She was talking about going to her home to move some items, she is becoming my roommate. I saw it when I turned to look at her. It was like a shroud over her features. I don't know why I started to freak closing my eyes so I would not see it. Before I knew it I begged her not to go tonight. I asked her to wait till tomorrow to get the rest of her things. She agreed & when I opened my eyes it was gone."

"You sure it was gone & not just hidden from your sight?"  
>"I felt it was gone…why is that what I saw?"<br>"That can be how they are described by mystics that can see them. They do not realize it is a Reaper itself but just the shroud of death descending on the person. Those are unbounded Reapers. If it did truly leave then your friend would have died this night had she left your house. You talking her out of it stopped it's advance for now."  
>"For now?"<br>"Yes. Since you can not tell if it was a Grim coming to claim her or another that was just searching for a random soul I can not tell you how long it will stay away for."  
>"Will I continue to see them?"<br>"Quite possible. You learn in time to try to ignore them. There is no way you can keep protecting people from them."  
>"Why cause they are just doing what they are suppose to do?"<br>"Partly yes, plus it is just the balance of things. With death comes life. Even if a soul is…destroyed a new one in time will take it's place. So even those that devour serve a purpose. Plus to try to save all you see as untimely would be too much for any one person. Even if they are of a magic bloodline."  
>"But is that not what protectors are?"<p>

She watched his features try to shift for a brief moment but then return back to the calmer ones she had seen here.  
>"Protector are basically Grims…they still claim souls, but at the time they are suppose to die. They do not stop death from happening…well untimely deaths maybe. Before you ask, yes like you did tonight with your friend. Do not try to always save her. If you do in time the Reaper after her may turn towards you. I already have my brother to deal with. Plus if it is an event when you are awake I shall not be there to stop it." He moved his head to brush her face. "I would hate for such a thing to happen…you have brought light to an otherwise dark life."<p>

She turned her head to kiss his palm. She then stepped closer to him wrapping her arms around his body allowing her to lean against him. Her voice a soft whisper. "Then I pray you may forgive what I may need to do in time."  
>He moved his hands to her shoulders pulling her every so gently from him. He tried to study her features. It was odd his essence now in her he thought she would be easier to read if anything it made it even harder unless it was something she wished him to see. "What is it you think you may need to do?"<br>"Just a thought in my head…I am hoping it will become clearer once this new energy calms down." She lowered her head slightly. "My studies have just begun, but I wonder if you would know something."  
>"Ask &amp; I'll see what I can do." She lifted her head looking back up at him as his green eyes gazed back down at her. How a brief moment he thought he read a tiny bit of fear. She then closed her eyes looking down hearing a tiniest of voice in her head, but it was not her normal inner voice she could not explain it. She moved her head as if listening to something. "What is it Amber?"<br>"A word…bu…but I don't know what it means…" She cringed her hands going to the sides of her head the voice was a little boy saying the same word over & over again. "Help me…they won't shut up…please…" He was still holding her by her shoulders seeing the anguish across her face. He fought to keep his voice calm.  
>"Amber…Can you still hear me over them?"<br>"Ye…yes…"  
>"What are they saying…tell me &amp; maybe they will stop…I am not hearing them."<p>

"Ju…Just one word…mark…over & over again…mark…mark…mark.." She cringed lowering her head into her hands move. Her eyes closed she did not see the wide eyed expression Taker had as a realization began to cross him mind, but as fast as it was there it was wiped away by the darkness. His features began to shift still holding her. He studied her with a cold glare before he began to fight himself letting go of her turning to move away from her. The sudden loss of support Amber crumbled to the floor.

She fought to push the boys voice back having no clue what it meant. She pushed her self up still on the floor looking around for him.  
>"Taker?"<br>"Go…"  
>"What.."<br>"GO NOW!" She fought to stand up she recognized the cold yet painful tone. He was fighting with himself again.  
>"I…I am sorry…" With that she closed her eyes vanishing from his sight. Feeling the emptiness he lowered his head the darkness still raging through his system. Thought he did not like the thought he knew a soul would need to be claimed soon…even if not a full claiming a taste of death at least. He could not do that to her though. He chased her away for her own safety. He gave a low growl at himself before vanishing from that place.<p>

**(Yes I know When I started this story I was not going to use Undertaker or Kane's real names But as was hinted that may become part later on hence the hint this chapter. Once again I welcome reviews that make me happy & tell me there is still interest. )**


	17. Chapter 17

Amber sat up in her bed crying. She felt she was the cause of his sudden shift. She hated causing so much upheaval in himself. As she sat there it caused her to wish that much more to finish the task in her head. Wiping her eyes she made her way to the upper floor hoping she would not wake Kay as she studied the book on Astral travel more. It was some very complex stuff what frustrated her was when it got to talking about travel to other realms that is when it varied from English into other dialects. She gave a low growl deep in her throat placing the book aside. She got up moving to a group of shelves that help different items like a dagger, a chalice, she found a small brass items she knew you burned different powder incense in to produce a scented smoke. She looked over the small pouched that laid near it hoping as before the right one would call to her.

"Please show me a way that my memory may be woken if I am made to submit in my task." She lit the burner & had it on fire a few moments before waving the flames away allowing the scented smoke to trail like fine wisps in the air.  
><em>"You sure of the path you are willing to walk?"<em>  
>Amber quickly looked around she knew the voice. "Mother?"<br>_"My dear daughter. My ability to do this is limited, the energy it takes for you to hear me. Just make sure you are doing as you wish & nothing is pushing your hand."_  
>"I am mother…I know what he is…I also know what he could do if free."<br>_"Just remember he can tip the other way & become as his brother."_  
>"If that is the case he would be doing it now. He is already pushing the influences."<br>_"So you are truly willing to exchange your life for his…"_  
>"Not just his…"<br>_"I know his brothers…your tormenters as well…you do have a good heart no matter what happens in your task remember that."_  
>"Mother I can tell you can see what is in my mind &amp; heart. Tell me is there a back door to the task I seek."<br>_"Maybe, blow on the smoke then stop & watch where the trail leads you."_

Amber did as instructed. She watched a thin wisp of smoke formed floating to some of the books. It drifted to one shelf & align with one book before thinning back out. It was a book ok amulets & talismans. She reached it out looking at it._ "Study over it Amber, the one you seek I will tell you know someone else should make for you. If you wish this 'back door' perhaps you should see if the one who holds your heart can make it. Have him safeguard it as well. If you were to keep it in your possession & you were made to forget you would not know how to use it…or your altered self would destroy it to prevent you from waking back up."_  
>"I understand mother."<br>_"I love you Amber…I pray you safe travels."_ Amber couldn't help but cry feeling as if there was something pressed on her cheek & then it was gone. In her mind she knew it was a kiss from her mother before her spirit left again.

She moved back to the table kneeling again before opening the large book skimming the pages over hoping the right one would jump out at her when she found it. The sun was already filling the room when she closed the book. There was a few that may fit her needs, but which one would be the most successful if needed? She would need to speak to Taker. She then sighed remembering being chased from his side. She decided to wait till after her birthday the next day. Amber got up & headed downstairs to take a shower before getting dressed & make breakfast.

She was just finishing making the toast when Kay's head peeked around the corner. "It is ok…I cooked for both of us. I am sorry if I scared you last night."  
>"Just something I need to get used to as your roommate I guess."<br>"If you don…"  
>"No I do want to. Just need to get use to it. Before you say anything yes I know there are things I may see or hear that I can not speak to anyone else about. A question though."<br>"Yes?" She carried a plate to Kay setting it down before sitting herself to eat.  
>"These changes…is that why you freaked last night?"<br>Amber gave a sigh nodding her head. "I saw something bad was going to happen if you went out last night."  
>"What did you see happening?"<br>"I don't know…I just had a feeling something was going to happen if you had gone out."

The girls finished the meal in silence. Amber was cleaning the dishes while Kay went to relax in the family room flipping on the TV. She was only half listening to it when she lost color in her face. "OH MY GOD…..AMBER! AMBER!" Kay's voice was pure panic. The tone of voice caused amber to quickly set down what she was doing & ran to the family room. When she got there Kay just stood stunned in front of the TV.  
>"Kay? What is it Hun…Kay?" She touched her shoulder &amp; before she knew it Kay clung to her crying. Amber slowly &amp; lightly rubbed her back. "Kay what's wrong?" She spoke softly in her ear.<br>"You we….were right…oh my god…Amber…my….my apartment…oh god…" Amber could feel her begin to shake so she slowly & gently got Kay to sit on the couch. She pulled away from Kay trying to study her eyes.  
>"Take a deep breath &amp; tell me what happened at the apartment."<br>"Fi…fire…it gu…gutted one of the floors…I do…don't know why but I have a feeling it wa…was mine wasn't it?"  
>"I don't know I told you I didn't see what happened."<br>"SHIT I have to call mom let her know I am ok." Amber nodded watching Kay get up heading for her bedroom.

Amber went to finish cleaning then headed upstairs to check on Kay. She knocked on the door to her room hearing her crying.  
>"Kay?"<br>"Yeah?" It was muffled between the door & the crying.  
>"I know it may be hard, but you want to go see what is left? Maybe it wasn't your floor."<br>"Yeah…sure ten minutes?"  
>"I meet you at the car." Amber headed downstairs to wait a few before heading to get the car started. She had the radio playing lost in her thoughts when the door opened &amp; Kay slipped in.<br>"OK Lets just get this over with." Amber nodded taking off. Pulling as close as they could which was halfway down the block the girls walked rest of the way. At one point Amber took Kay's hand just having a feeling she needed the support.

"Thank goodness Kay!" Screamed Kay's former Landlady coming over giving her a giant hug. The random act threw Kay for a surprise, the woman was normally very matter of fact & only seemed to care is your rent was on time or not. "I was so worried for you Kay."  
>"What happened?"<br>"An electrical short in the new key system. A fire in the wall spread through the third floor." She woman looked like she was almost shaking. "Luckily the Krases' were out at dinner & the Lous' I knew were out of town. You were the only one I didn't know about."  
>"Yes I was at a friend's place starting to get settled."<br>"Well thank goodness. The sprinklers from what we can tell got the fire out, but the fire crews could not access the third floor without busting the doors. The shorted system…" The older woman just shook her head.  
>"Can I give you my phone number, let me know if anything of mine can be salvaged?"<br>"Sure thing Kay…I won't keep you." Key pulled out a piece of paper & pen from her bag writing the number down giving it to the woman before the girls left. The ride back to Amber's was in silence knowing Kay just needed to think. They both knew what the woman was saying without flat out saying it. If Kay was in that apartment when she fire started she would have been trapped inside.

**(To those the have either placed this story on Favs & or alerts thank you. vampbtch, tamakia, Sonib89, rachierachanderson, barbwire248, Chanel101, rockangel01, & soagirl81. Once again I welcome review. I know I may update a lot for some peoples taste . I try to post as thy come to me.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**(OK I am so used to SD Being on Fridays just I just was assuming that till I just now when I did some backtrack research & at the time of the story it was still on Thursdays…oh well since I already mentioned the show date Thursday it is…also for Story sake SD is not prerecorded. Lastly thank you BreeBabeWWETNA for being my newest follower.****)**

The girls spent the rest of the day trying to focus on their upcoming trip. It was only about a week away. They were Flying into Vegas on the 9th & staying till the 17th.  
>"I can't believe you have never gone there." Commented Kay as Amber was helping her work on her packing. Kay had taken the day off still shaken up over the whole apartment situation.<br>"Oh come on Kay some people go their whole lives without going to Vegas. Plus I am not that old I'm only going to be 25."  
>"Yeah I wish we could go now so we would be there to celebrate."<br>"But if we went this week we would miss the show."  
>"Oh yeah &amp; you want to see your Deadman in the flesh." Amber closes her eyes a moment a smile on her lips along with a faint shiver. Kay tried not to giggle behind her hand.<p>

Amber opened her eyes going back to packing the bag. "What?"  
>"Um well I just made mention of…well him &amp; it looked like I was interrupting a moment." Amber's body language even with her back to Kay told her she was embarrassed. "Oh my god…just thinking of."<br>"Shut up…please just shut up." Kay couldn't help but give a faint chuckle.  
>"OK OK I'll try to be a good girl. A question though…have you ever…well..you know. In the dreams I mean since you swear it is really some how him in them."<br>"What? No….no we haven't done more then kiss."  
>"And you been having dreams involving him HOW long?"<br>"Since before Mania…that's not the point. Since I know it is him & not just a figment of my mind it would be like if we were face to face, flesh & blood."  
>"Sorry to bring a sore subject, but have you even seen anyone between Daniel &amp; Taker?"<p>

"No." Amber answer quick & to the point.  
>"So you are gun shy worried if you give in to what you already admit is in your head you may loose him."<br>Amber gave a sigh. "I already know I will…but it will be him that is hurt from it."  
>"If you already know then why don't you do something to stop it if you love him?"<br>"Because what needs to be done is to help him." Kay shook her head as Amber was gaining that cold tone to her again.  
>"You going to do something to him…that is suppose to help him…but it will do something to you in the end is that it?"<br>"Yes…& before the next question passes your lips…Yes that is why I made you promise last night."  
>"You know something was going to happen to you before you even asked me…you had me move in here knowing something would happen to you?"<br>"A feeling back then…now it is more certain. That is why I had the funds from my parents account cashed out. You will not need to worry about a roof over your head for quite some time."  
>"I don't give a damn about a roof over my head. I give a damn about my best friend. You are talking about destroying your life for some freak!"<p>

Amber slowly turned towards Kay, the glow to her eyes she couldn't help but back up. The stare to them scared her. "If HE is some freak then what am I! Just a few moments ago you poked fun of my attraction to him. Now you know I am making a choice to help him no matter the cost you call him a freak!" Amber stretched her neck both directions glaring at Kay before walking past her out of the room & down to the ritual room shutting the door. She lowered to her knees slipping herself into a meditative trance not even sure how. It was as if her body was just reacting, Amber knew she had to leave her friends sight or risk lashing at her in a matter that would not be forgiven. It then hit her…THAT was why Taker chased her away last night. Something happened that he did not wish to lash out at her over.

Amber suddenly felt like she was floating her once closed eyes blinded by a light._ What the hell now!_ Her vision returned only to see her looking down as her own body slumped forward on the floor._ Oh shit what is happening!_ Fear gripped at her just floating there. She could see what could only be described as a fine shimmering threat that ran from her down to her body. _OK this is not cool._ She closed her eyes again trying to relax. She just focused on somehow rejoining the two. The next feeling was a bunch of weight pushing down on her as she opened her physical eyes gasping for breath as she rolled herself onto her back.

She sat up before moving for the Astral travel book quickly scanning the pages for something she faintly remembers seeing before. "Shit so that was an out of body experience. With practice I can travel great distances. That is also how I will travel to make my bargain. Once I can learn to breach the veil to the lower plains." She read a few more pages that also explained what that thread was she saw. She didn't like the fact that if something somehow breaks the thread it would kill her body & prevent her soul from finding it's way back to it. Although it was not fully clear to her yet she could see where it began talking of spells that can help hide the thread from detection as well as strengthen it to make it harder to break. She studied every aspect she could before setting the book down deciding to see where Kay was.

She left the room shutting the door behind her. Her first stop was Kay's bedroom. She knocked causing the door to swing open. There was no sign of her. She tried not to jump to conclusions as she searched the rest of the house. Still with no sign of her she pulled out her phone dialing her phone.  
>"Kay…It's Amber I am sorry I spazzed on you before…you are entitled to your opinions….well yes that was a little harsh considering everything I am going through…thanks You coming back soon…yeah no problem. You want to swing by somewhere &amp; grab some chicken?…I'm just in the mood for chicken ok?…ok see you in a bit." She hung up the call feeling better she headed to her own room to take a quick soak in the tub.<p>

She was not sure how long she was that because at some point she must of zoned out since she was awoken by knocking on her bathroom door.  
>"Yes?"<br>"I'm back with dinner you coming out?"  
>"Yeah I'll be right there." Amber began draining the tub &amp; getting out of the water. She dried herself off just placing her house coat on zipping it up before heading to the kitchen to grab dinner. The meal was quite till about half way through when the girls knew they had to talk over what happened. They knew each one was sorry, but that would not prevent it from happening again.<p>

"Amber I am sorry I called Taker a freak & in some odd turn you as well. I know you are not the general definition of normal, but you are not a freak. I want to keep you as a friend as well as your roommate. Just you admitting to me that you are planning something you know very well may jeopardize your life. I don't want to responsibility of caring for things here if you are gone."  
>"I understand Kay, trust me I do…but I know this is something I need to do."<br>"I know I just don't get what it is you are helping him with. What is going on?"  
>"I am sorry I can't go into details." Amber gave a sigh before taking a few bites of food. "I am sorry for keeping secrets from you."<br>"I guess just something I need to deal with."  
>"I am still sorry about it."<br>The girls finished up eating & both cleaned their own messes before going to finish Kay's early packing.

Amber just put on a pair of sleep shorts & Tank top before climbing into bed to sleep that night.


	19. Chapter 19

**(Thank you to BreeBabeWWETNA for Reviewing & hg833 For placing me on alert. My stats are not showing hits much so I am glad to see there is still interest in this story.)**

Amber's eyes opened & she stretched out feeling the lush bed linens under her. She couldn't help but smile hoping she would be drawn there again. She pushed her self up & then tried not to blush seeing she was in a sheer black teddy. Looking around the room she was alone. She moved from the bed looking at herself in the mirror she blush only growing. She figured she would be in the chemise again. Something more fitting for the setting. She got a warm shiver closing her eyes. She could almost picture his arms wrapped around her from behind crossing her midsection allowing her head to rest against his chest. Her head lulling to the side feeling his breath on her skin. A faint moan couldn't help passing her lips. She wanted to open her eyes but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"Happy birthday M'dear." He spoke in a soft yet gruff tone. She gave a smile licking her lips. She slowly turned opening her eyes now seeing the broad expanse of his chest in front of her. Her head lifted looking up at his green orbs staring back towards her. He took one hand from her back moving it to hold her jaw as he lowered his lips towards her capturing them in a kiss. Something in that kiss seared right to her soul warranting a soft mewing moan. He then trailed his lips down the side of her neck. Nipping at the delicate flesh. Her hands moved around his back grabbing his shoulders as she fought to contain her breath. She felt herself being lifted by Taker carrying her back to the bed. Laying her down he towered over her even more off to the side of her body. One arm braced on each side of her as he leaned closer. His voice heavily filled with desire as he whispered in her ear. "Tell me how you wish me to worship you…please tell me you wish this as much as I feel you do." Her back arched slightly the tone of his voice continues to stir at her core.

"Oh god…I…I do…bu…But…" She closed her eyes again a deep sigh. "I can't…not with clear conscious." She suddenly felt so empty feeling his weight shift off the bed. Tears could not help but fall from her eyes. She feared he not just left the bed, but her as well. She was scared to move or even open her eyes.  
>"I am still here." She very slowly opened her eyes scanning the room. He was seated across the room in a wooden chair that rested along one of the walls. His elbow propped on the arm of the chair &amp; his chin in his head looking towards her. His green eyes once full of desire now a look of rejection. "I will not force it from you. I am sorry I even tried such actions." Amber moved to pull a blanket over her before she sat on the side of the bed facing him.<br>"Please don't blame yourself. As I said part of me does wish it."  
>"But not all. You said you could not with a clear conscious. What plagues your mind and or soul?" He studied her a moment. "This goes back to when you said you hope I can forgive you for something that has not happened yet doesn't it?"<br>"Yes…" Her eyes looked down towards the floor. "I feel I must do something soon…but in doing so I may be ripped from you."  
>"No…Amber please don't. If you know what it is then you can try to stop it."<br>"No I feel it must be, but there may be a way to prevent it from being forever."  
>"Tell me…Is it what you were going to ask me about before?"<br>"Yes." Her head raising back up to look at him. "I need a memory item created. I was already informed it best you craft it & safe guard it."  
>"That would need to be done once we are truly face to face in the real world."<p>

He lowered his head a moment in thought. "How soon before the show are you arriving or are you from that area?"  
>"The 9th, the Sunday before &amp; coming home the Monday after."<br>"Hmm I will do it the day after the show then. If that is ok with you?"  
>"That is fine…I do not know, but something tell me for me not to know what the item is."<br>"You worry something will try to come after it to destroy it."  
>"Maybe."<br>"I know so…you would only be asking for something like it to be made if you worry what ever task you see before you causing your memories to be erased from you." He stood up walking slowly back towards the bed but still stayed a few feet away. "Was that the thing that plagued your mind? The task you wished of me to help you?"  
>"Also you physically being with me when I have a feeling it would not be for long."<p>

"Well for one remember this is a dream…one we both shall remember. Second my heart has already be captured by you & that will ache more in your absence then my body." He moved closer to where he could lower to one knee in front of her looking into her eyes. "Grant me the honor of fulfilling your desires even if it is for just this one time." She slowly nodded watching as he stood back up placing a hand on each side of her he gently lifted her back onto the bed more before he made room to lay down next to her. The rest of the night he spent worshiping every inch of her. She was wrapped in his arms her back against his chest her eyes growing heavy. He leaned to whisper to her as her eyes fully closed. "Just think of how this can be when we are face to face, flesh & blood M'dear."

Her eyes opened & she was back in her own room. "Damn it…" She went to get from her bed & had to stop her whole body ached. "Shit…" she grumbled under her voice. "It may be a dream…but too vivid for my body." She worked to lay on her back parts of her could still feel his skin against her. Just the memories of the encounter she could not help but let another moan pass her lips. "Damn girl need to stop that." She closed her eyes to try to calm her body but in her mind she could only keep seeing those growing green eyes burn into her very soul as the two of them had become one. "God Taker you will drive me nuts before this is over." Her eyes opened in frustration forcing herself out of the bed & towards her bathroom. It was only in stripping down did she realize exactly how much her body reacted to the dream as she was fully soaked. "God how embarrassing." She began to fill the tub & decided it was best to strip the bed down. She would grab new sheets from the closet later. She walked back in shutting the water off she missed some bath salts in before stepping in herself.

She did not know if she could trust herself to close her eyes again because even if not falling asleep the images still ran in her head. Next she knew she heard tapping on her bathroom door.  
>"Yes?" She fought a faint cringe as she raised her voice.<br>"You ok in there?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine Kay. If you don't mind seeing me naked come on in." She heard Kay slowly open the door.<br>"Girl remember I seen you like that since High school." She playfully chuckled. "Happy birthday by the way."  
>"Thanks."<br>Kay was standing behind where she was as the head of the tub went towards the door. "Um…Amber?" Her voice held a questioning tone.  
>"Yes?"<br>"What happened to you?"  
>"What you mean?" She tilted her head back to look at her.<br>"Holy shit."  
>"What?" Amber asked watching her friend move more towards her side then saw Kay blush.<br>"Um…hmm…how I saw this?"  
>"Just say it."<br>"Did….um…." run a hand over her mouth & over her jaw. "Did you see Taker when you went to bed last night?" She saw amber's cheek grow red. "OH Shit…you're going to need make-up when we go out."  
>"Kay hand me my hand mirror please." Kay tried not to snicker going to her dresser in the bedroom grabbing it from next to her brush bringing it back in. Amber raised a hand from the water taking it. She looked over her neck &amp; shoulder area seeing tiny line of bruises forming. "Oh my…" she gave a gulp handing Kay the mirror back.<p>

"But it was only a dream…wasn't it?" Kay questioned.  
>"Just like when he healed me in the dream…&amp; it healed my physical body…I guess other things do as well."<br>"Shit girl so if you get attacked…that mean you were that badly hurt in reality too?" She saw amber being to loose color in her face. "I'm sorry girl I shouldn't have brought it up. Today is your birthday forget I said a word about it. I still say you will need some cover up though." She walked over leaning on the sink before she talked again. "So what was that pent up sexual frustrations?"  
>"Um…More like sexual gratification." She quickly ducked her head under the water hoping to dodge the looks she knew Kay would be giving her.<p>

She came back up to see Kay's eyes still on her. "WHAT THE HELL AMBER!"  
>"Oh shut up…you asked me just yesterday about that very subject."<br>"Right & you said you couldn't because you knew in a way it would be real…WELL GUESS WHAT IT IS!"  
>"Stop yelling at me…ok ok so I caved to temptation."<br>Kay couldn't believe how much Amber's face glowed at the thought. "OK so how was it?"  
>"KAY! Sheesh…"<br>"That good or that bad."  
>"God girl give me a break."<br>"OK Just one more thing…"  
>"What is that?"<br>"Should I run to the store & get you a plan B?"  
>"A WHAT?"<br>"Plan B you know morning after shit…Since you haven't had a guy in five yours I doubt you in the pill…since you felt it a dream I doubt either one of you thought for him to wrap it…and since you wake up with marks it comes across as real. What is the chance you could wind up pregnant from these magical interludes?"  
>Amber lost color again from her face her hand moving to her midsection. She didn't think of such a thing, but Kay made good points. Though she would hate the thought if ruining such a thing if it could happen…she also knew if she got pregnant her impeding task would be placed at risk. It was not in her plans to try to become a mother, at least not yet. Her voice showed her sadness. "OK Kay….go ahead thanks." Kay nodded trying to give amber a reassuring smile before heading out to the store.<p>

Shortly after Kay left Amber made her way out of the tub & got ready for the day. She was making breakfast when Kay returned with the bag. Amber took a big sigh before reading it over seeing it was a good thing to make breakfast since they say it is best to take it on a full stomach. Part of her knew she should, while another part told her why possibly condemn a new life. She knew for now it was not the right choice for hero t even think of a new life being created. She opened the package & took the pill before she could even try to talk herself out of it. After she downed it she ate one of the pieces of toast while she finished up the eggs. They sat & ate planning out the rest of Amber's birthday.


	20. Chapter 20

Taker got up in the morning stretching out his protesting muscles. He threw on sweats, a black tank top & his sneakers heading down to the hotel gym. He walked past most of the guys as he worked first with some of the weights. At times he hears faint chuckles & talking from behind him from a few of the other guys having a feeling their eyes were on him. It took a moment to tell the voices of HBK & Hunter. He set the weights down before turning towards them.  
>"You two hens have a problem?" He started to walk towards them &amp; Shawn quickly put his hands up open in defense.<br>"No Problem Deadman." Taker gave a faint sneer his green eyes almost glowing ever so faintly.  
>"Then why the cackling pretty boy."<br>"It's Sexy boy." Shawn tried to say defiantly till taker began to lean closer his nostrils slightly flaring.  
>"I'll call you Princess if I so care to Shawn." Shawn tried to hold his ground but just something about the Deadman stare. He coughed faintly before taking a step back. Hunter placed a hand on Takers chest that caused taker to turn his focus to him. Shawn gave a shake of his head once free of that look.<p>

"Look Deadman calm down." Hunter almost commanded. "OK I admit we may have been poking a little fun at your expense. Sorry ok, but if you gonna have a wild night you might need to learn to cover the signs."  
>"What you talking about Hunter?"<br>"Man you didn't look in a mirror when you got dressed today did you? Go to the wall & look at your shoulders." Taker stood back up straighter before moving the wall of mirrors in the gym. He looked over one shoulder & then the other seeing the fine red lines on both of them. Even with his ink they were visible. He faintly grumbled under his breath before turning to walk from the gym.

Once back in his own room she stripped the shirt off looking for any other tell tale signs. Luckily they were the only ones he saw. He was not fully sure what to make of it. Of all the dreams he has ever invaded never had he come out of them marked. Granted a lot of the time he was not marked in the dreams, but even ones where he had been injured or anything he never remembered any outward signs to his physical body. He moved to sit by the window thinking everything over. Were their two souls so intertwined now? He chuckled yet shook his head. He knew in the dream he was a little rough on her & he just hoped she faired well from it when she woke up. Though he didn't mean to a faintly cold laugh escaped his lips. She took everything he offered in the dream & then some. If her physical body is as resilient as her spiritual body was in the dream world he could definitely see some interesting times once they were face to face in the real world. He stood up moving to his grooming kit removing a small jar. Opening it inside was a blackish almost paste like substance that it dipped his fingers in rubbing it over the marks he best he could reach them. His lips curled in a sneer as he sucked in his breath at the sting it caused. He repeated the same with the other side watching the lines already fading.

While he almost enjoyed the sight of her nails marking his flesh he knew it was bad for he appearance in the ring. He went to go take a shower to clean from his work out as well as rinse the residue of the ointment. He gave another cold laugh remembering the look of Shawn's face when he stared him down. He was not quite sure if it was strait fear…or oddly arousal. He knew he heard stories for years, but wondered how many may actually be true about the 'Sexy boy'. He quickly shook his head throwing his head back allowing the water to run over his face & the rest of his body. He was not even sure why he allowed his mind to even go there. Finishing up he stepped out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist before moving back to the main room using a second towel to get his hair.

**(OK yes I know short chapter they happen sometimes, & yes there was a tiny slash hint there, but I am not going that that path & thank you jrbillingsley2011for adding me to favs.)**


	21. Chapter 21

The next few days were quite, which for a change Amber quite enjoyed for a change. When she went to bed that night she suddenly found herself plunged into darkness. It wasn't the void though she could feel herself standing. "Taker?" She tried to look around but she could make out nothing. "Kane if you pulled me here just let me leave." She heard a chilling laugh that seemed to radiate from around her & no one particular area.  
>"You can't tell me you are scared of the dark."<br>"NO…"  
>"Right…just the feeling of everyone leaving you. Leaving you all alone. Being abandoned."<br>"Shut up."  
>His laugh again tried to rip though her. She just had to remember she was strong enough to handle his mind games. The thing is she remembered last time she faced him, he nearly killed her.<br>"Let's see first your parents…then your fiancée…who next….your best friend?"  
>"LEAVE HER ALONE!"<br>"OH yes…she already dodge me once."  
>"You caused the fire?" All she got back was his chilling laugh. "You bastard."<br>"Come on look at me I have been called a lot worse. Fire you should have had a guess."

She then felt a hand brush her cheek from behind once again his touch almost searing to her skin. She tried to pull from the touch only to have her other should grabbed. "Let go of me."  
>"Or what…You'll call my brother on me again? He can't guard you forever." She could feel the one hand still gripping her shoulder painfully while the hand that was on her face move down her neck &amp; over her other shoulder do down her arm. She tried to block the pain his touch caused on her flesh. "Maybe I want him to come try to save you again. Big brother out of the way I'll be able to find out why he seems to find you such a catch." He tried to place his lips to her neck it felt like slime to her. He then whispered in her ear. "Then you will truly be alone without him…then when I am done savoring the physical fruits…my master shall truly enjoy feasting on your soul." As he spoke he began sliding his one arm around his midsection. Tears stung her eyes closing them.<p>

"ENOUGH!" Her voice bellowed in the darkness. She felt herself suddenly free of his grasp. She wanted to fall but fought to keep her footing. She heard an almost inhuman scream along with a thump. Opening her eyes she was now in a moon lit courtyard of some kind. Kane was on the ground pushing himself up.  
>"I don't know how you did that girl, but you won't do it again." She turned to face him now telling the voice was behind her. She didn't know either how she shoved him away from her either. He was back to full height moving back towards her almost stalking. He then stopped seeing the glow to her eyes. "Oh so you have some talents of your own…or gifts of my brother?"<br>"Both."  
>"Even that much more of a taste offering for my master then."<p>

Kane was back on her before she even knew what happened. One of his hands around her neck squeezing as he lifted her from the ground. She was gasping for breath starting to close her eyes till he shook her. Causing her eyes to fly back open. "Not this time…I figured that is how you called him last time." Her face grew still her mind remembering this is a dream…but then she also remembered what happens here affects her in life. She struggled for a breath her mind picturing something before she pulled back a leg kicking him no matter where it landed. Kane's eyes grew wide dropping her as both of his hands went to his midsection. She rolled from the fall standing. She had a dark smile looking down at her feet seeing one of her shoes had a blade protruding from the tow now coated in blood.  
>"Sucks being on the receiving end of a stab doesn't it. Must burn you feeling your own blood being spilled instead of someone else's." She didn't know why she did it but she made a leap towards Kane placing a kick across his face slicing his cheek. She then landed giving in a crouch. Slowly she stood looking at him. "Part of me so want's to finish you…but deep down I think Taker would never forgive me if I did. Plus even if it buried deep in there…I see the tiniest but of light that may someday be saved. Don't come after me again…or Kay." With that She vanished from Kane's sight.<p>

Kane slowly tried to stand again rage was the only thing keeping his battered body from giving up on him. She had said this new found power was that of her own & partly of his brother. She would be an interesting chase once he had time to heal properly. He motioned for him to vanish to his own safe haven.

Amber did not wake up, but instead appeared in the bedchambers of what was now her & Taker's haven within the dream world. She got up moving to the mirror she was still dressed as she when she fought Kane. Well minus the blade sticking form her shoe. She did not like what she saw. As it felt his touch was searing her flesh it actually was. Coming off the adrenaline high the pain began to hit her body. She gritted her teeth bracing herself on the vanity. Her vision wanting to go out on her, but before she could even move she felt hands grab her. Her first instinct was to fight against them.

"Amber calm." It was Taker. He felt her pain & rushed to the realms only to find she was already within his home. He cursed to himself seeing the angry red flesh on her left shoulder & down the hold right side of her face & right arm. He noticed while she was still standing her was still in his touch. "Amber…Amber answer me." He moved to pick her up lying her on the bed. Her eyes were open, but looked dull she was going into shock. "Damn you brother." Taker left her side to prepare what he would need to help her heal. He prepared a bath with different oils & salts, walking back into the room her removed her of her garments & then he lifted her up taking her into the room. He gently placed her into the water, lowering to a knee next to her he took a sponge soaking it & then slowly squeezing the water over her neck & shoulder. It was a few minutes before her eyes began to blink a sharp hiss from her lips tilting her head back. "It is ok Amber you are safe now. I know it hurts, but it will pass in a few minutes."

He continued to help the water wash over her including carefully over her face the burned flesh slowly fading away. "Why didn't you call me?" His voice showed a hint of concern.  
>"I needed to prove to myself I didn't need to hide. That I could fight back."<br>"It was him though?"  
>"Yes…I did it though…I got away…and left a warning."<br>"A warning? What kind of warning did you give Kane after all he did to you?"  
>"Seems my new power came in handy…I gave him two good cuts of my own."<br>"Did you now?" Taker couldn't help but laugh. "So my sweet stone has a few sharp edges hmm?"  
>"I guess you can say that." she moved her eyes looking over at him. "It felt so good knowing I could defend myself against him…but.." She sighed closing her eyes. "Part of me wanted to take it farther."<br>"You didn't though…why?"  
>She opened her eyes looking at him. "I know you two have fought tooth &amp; nail at times trying to take the other one out. Try to show who is superior. Oddly though if you ever really succeeded in taking him out for good I feel a piece of you would mourn him." Taker tried to give her a cold smile as if to say yeah right. "You may not believe it yourself, but I do…and even if I am wrong on that case. Then you would of hated me for doing what you wish you had the honors of doing."<p>

"That is more likely then the whole I'll miss him thing."  
>"I am not so sure, but anyways. Think I can get out now?"<br>"Yes you look whole again." Taker stood up offering her a hand up from the water before handing her a towel to dry herself. They headed back to the bedroom getting her situated in the bed under the covers. He left her alone for now as he had things to prepare for when they were to meet in the real world.

Taker opened his eyes from his trance going back to the book he was studying. He could not shake her words thought. If she had killed his brother would he had mourned him or hated her for taking his rightful prize?


	22. Chapter 22

**(OK I see this is longer then a lot of my chapters hope you don't mind that or the fact I am updating a lot. My writing is on overload at times & need to post chapters to make room. As normal than you to everyone gettign alreats on this story & faving me. Please review I enjoy them so much)**

Amber was not sure how long it was before she woke up still in her haven. She closed her eyes focusing on her real bed & soon felt the difference in fabrics as well as her own clothing. She got up & saw Kay had already left for work. She checked for her keys glad they were there she headed out shopping at a few of the craft marts & second hand shops. Amber returned home a few hours later with what she was looking for which was small two wooden boxes. She took them up to the ritual room setting them on the table she went to retrieve a few sheets of parchment & knelt before the table beginning to write two letters. She finished them placing one in each box. In her pocket there was a key she added to the one box. She set them aside before figuring out dinner for that night.

~0~

Kane when he come from his trance his face contorted in minor pain. "No can't be." He got up moving into the mirror flicking on the light. He turned his head to the left seeing where a faint red line still crossed his cheek. He was unsure why he was not able to fully heal either wound to his spiritual form & now he see it has actual physical ramifications. He then glanced down seeing the same to his mid section luckily that one would be covered most of the time. "So she is a dream weaver or was that your gift to her brother?" a cold laugh passed Kane's lips before going about his duties for the day.

~0~

Luckily the rest of the time till their trip to Vegas was quite. Amber fought to keep her nerves in check the whole time. Once they landed they took the shuttle service with their bags over to the Imperial Palace. It was not the best place on the strip, but it was not the worse either. They spent the rest of Sunday just relaxing in the room. Kay was already planning the events for the next day. They finally decided on going to a small club after Raw went off the air, if the hotel even carried the channel for the show.

Monday they got dressed checking out the hotel buffet which to their dismay sucked.  
>"Well we know not to do that again." Commented Kay<br>"Well there are plenty of others in the other hotels. Let just walks & take in the sights a bit." Kay agreed with her & they spent rest of the day out just taking drink breaks ever so often. They headed back to the hotel to get changed & check the TV out, they were in luck & decided to stay in to watch Raw ordering room service. They stretched out on the beds watching the show. Slowly more & more over time Amber was getting more into the shows. She wasn't that into it most of the time until she heard a familiar chilling voice. Kay quickly shoot Amber a look from her bed swearing she heard a faint growl coming from her friend.  
>"You ok?"<br>"Yeah, fine." She quick answer gave Kay a feeling she should drop it. She tried not to get scared hearing a faint laugh coming from Amber. First a growl now a laugh, what was going on with her.  
>"What's so funny?"<br>"Seems I leave marks too."  
>"What?"<p>

"You notice the red scratch on Kane's left cheek?"  
>"I wasn't looking that closely at him, he is creeper then his supposed brother. No offence."<br>"None taken Taker can be a bit creepy at times…and they are brothers."  
>"No way…I thought it was scripted."<br>"Nope…both brothers & both have powers."  
>"Shit. Don't tell me Kane has tried to affect your dreams?"<br>"Yep…remember I told you about the dreams with the guy I could only see in the mirror?"  
>"Faintly."<br>"It was him…he has tried three times now. Well that last time I managed to fight him. I believe I injured him pretty bad. There was still a trace of it though."  
>"Damn girl."<br>"Oh well I think I just want to wrap it early. You mind?"  
>"Nope, most clubs I am sure are pretty empty tonight anyways. Tomorrow I am dragging you out though."<br>"OK I promise."  
>Amber got up moving to her dresser pulling out she sleep clothes for the night getting changed before heading for the bed climbing under the blankets a slightly satisfied smirk on her face seeing that they were not the only one that could affect the real world from the dreams.<p>

Taker in his hotel room had also seen the show that night including his brothers promo. He could not help but notice the new mark adoring his paled features. Taker had a good laugh quite pleased in his strong stone. After the show went off the air he went back to his work checking over the last if the items he would be needing to craft the item she had desired from him. He was not pleased in the cause for such an item, but he was pleased she is taking forethought to help minimize the time they were to be apart, or so he hoped. Once done he retired for the rest of the evening himself. He just focused on resting his mind & body know he would be seeing her soon enough in the flesh.

~0~

The next night the girls got dressed up to hit one of the night clubs. Amber was in a purple corset with black lace over shirt & a black leather skirt slipping on a pair of three inch back heels. She kept her hair loose except for a few bobby pins to keep it from her face. Kay put on a green shimmering dress that didn't even reach her knees & a pair of silver dress sandals. Both girls did their make up before calling for a cab heading to the club. Walking in they found a table ordering a couple drinks. Amber looked towards the stage & gave a faint groan.  
>"Please tell me you did NOT know that was going on tonight."<br>"Of course not."  
>"You are such a bad liar."<br>"I'll be right back." Kay got up moving towards the stage where the Karaoke equipment was set up. What worried Amber was when she saw her writing out a few sheets of paper. She watched as Kay came back grabbing her drink before sitting a smile on her face.

"You put me down didn't you?"  
>"Hey why not?" She heard Amber give a groan downing more of her drink. "Oh relax…remember what stays in Vegas…"<br>"Yeah yeah..do I dare ask?"  
>"Well Lady Marmalade for both of us. As for you…trust me you will like it."<br>"Oh god…" She motions for a waitress. When she comes over. "JD on the rocks." She then watches as she walks away.  
>"When you drink JD?"<br>"Since I am going to need to be buzzed enough not to remember making a fool of myself."  
>"But JD? Isn't that a bit strong?"<br>"Oh well I'm not driving." Amber honestly didn't know where that drink choice came from. They waited as the night started with a few others being called first. Then the MC for the event called up Kay she smiled walking up as they started 'I want you by Thalia' Granted it was sort of a duet & Kay would only be able to sing the one part but she didn't mind. As she sang Amber slowly nursed her drink since the first gulp of it burned more then she was expecting.

Two men were sitting at a table with beers watching Kay on stage. They both had on baseball caps to try to cover their faces some from public view. The slightly short one nudges his buddy leaning over talking to him. A well known smirk crossed the taller ones face before he laughed shaking his head. There was slight ribbing back & forth between them before the one who started it stood up making his way through the table towards the stage. He just stood off to the side clapping as Kay stopped & stepped down.  
>"You have a nice voice" he commented, Kay couldn't help but offer a small smile.<br>"Thank you."  
>"So was that for a special someone? I don't want to step on any toes."<br>"Um…no…no one special." She didn't know why she was feeling embarrassed by this guy. Something was familiar about him, but she couldn't quite place it.  
>"Well in that case you care to join me &amp; my buddy for a drink?"<br>"Well I have a friend here too."  
>"Well grab her more the merrier right?"<br>"Um…sure…" Before Kay could head back to grab Amber the MC was calling for her. "Oh might as well wait."

Kay almost frantically started to wave for Amber to come on up.  
>"OK Folks seems we have a bit of a shy one how about we all give her a round of applause to get her on up here?" Amber groaned rolling her eyes slowly standing up. "Ah there she is…" As she headed for the stage she saw Kay talking to some nicely built guy in a gray t-shirt &amp; jean shorts. She shot her a look heading up on to the stage. Amber took a deep breath setting her drink on a table that was up there when she heard the intro for 'Bring me to life' play. She closed her eyes blocking the crowd as she started to sing. Her voice almost shushed the crowd listening to her.<p>

Two other guys at another table started their own conversation the taller of the two pulling out his phone quickly sending out a text message before placing it back into his pocket. Both men got up from their table heading for the stage & then stopped seeing the other guy already up there watching her.  
>"What the hell he doing here?" Commented the taller dirty blond man.<br>"More then likely the same thing were originally came out for, just a good time."  
>"Just as long as it isn't with her." Commented the Taller one pulling his phone out getting a reply. He sent another message back before motioning them the shorter back to their table for now. "He said hold off incase we are wrong." They head back to sit down as Amber steps off the stage over towards Kay.<br>"That was one of your better performances girl."  
>"Yeah maybe I should sing buzzed more often." Amber laughed downing the rest of her drink. "So.." she then look at the guy Kay was talking to with a faint smile. "made a new friend?"<br>"I guess you can say that. He invited me & you to join him & his buddy at their table."  
>"I would say sure, but how about names?"<br>"Oh sorry I'm John." He said extending a hand. "My buddy is Randy, and you two ladies?"

"Well I'm Kay & this is Amber." Kay replied taking John's hand shaking it. He then turned leading the girls back through the groups of people for their table. Amber almost bumped into Kay when she stopped suddenly.  
>"What is it?" Amber asked into Kay's ear. Even though she couldn't see her face she pictured a deer in headlights look. "Kay?" Amber shook her head before speaking up. "Excuse us gentleman…just going to…powder our noses be right back." She took Kay's arm leading her to the restrooms. Once they were inside she let go of her arm. "OK What just happened out there?"<br>"Um…um…umm…"  
>"KAY SPILL IT!"<br>"I think that was Cena."  
>"What?"<br>"Yeah…I knew he seemed familiar…but the names…John…Randy…when we got near their table his buddy when to take a sip of his drink…I recognized Orton's tattoo on his forearm."  
>"So what you spazzed &amp; started to almost go fan girl on them?"<br>"I was not going fan girl."  
>"Kay?"<br>"OK maybe start struck. Not Fan girl."  
>"Well we can either go back over &amp; hang with them…or we can take out leave &amp; get out of here."<br>"No no…I'll be ok it was just the initial shock was all."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yeah I'm sure. Besides unless we missed it from being in here we have one more song."  
>"Don't remind me." Amber turned walking out Kay behind her as they made their way back towards the guys table. "Sorry about that."<br>"Quite alright" commented Orton. "Everything ok now?"  
>"Yes just fine thanks." Commented Amber taking one of the empty seats &amp; Kay took the one next to her.<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Randy looked between the two of them before he spoke again. "OK Let's get rid of the purple elephant in the room shall we." John shot him a look wondering what he was up to. "I think they already know man." He looked back at the ladies with a smile. "Isn't that right?"  
>"I believe so." Answered Amber.<br>"Wrestling fans hmm?"  
>"Well she is more then I am…but yes." She closed her eyes a moment thinking something. "Before you ask we are not…those kinda girls. Remember John approached Kay first." She opened her eye looking at Randy who seemed a little shocked.<br>"I wasn't implying anything."  
>"OK just wanted to clear that." Before the conversation could continue both girls were called by the MC "Kay remind me to kill you later." Both girls got up heading for the stage.<p>

Unknown to Amber Taker had arrived & was sitting back with the two blonds from earlier. He had to hide the smirk that wanted to cross his normally stone like features. "Yeah that's her. Keen eyes Edge."  
>"Thank you sir, so you think he may make an attempt while she is out &amp; about?"<br>"I don't know for sure, I know she is also worried about the friend up there with her."  
>"Well seems Cena is already making eyes at her friend."<br>"What about Orton? Surprised he is out with Cena & not he stable."  
>"Sometimes he gets away from them. Just lets his hair down as himself." Edge watched as the song ended &amp; the girls started to walk back off the stage. "Should I go get her now?"<br>"No…I am sure she will know soon enough we are here. Let her enjoy herself for now." Taker's eyes just followed them back to the table as she sat back down with John & Randy.

They stayed about another 30 minutes before John suggested maybe they can find a place a little more quite to talk more. Amber began to stand & walk out with the rest when she stopped. Kay noticed her friend not with her & asked the guys to wait a moment. She got back to where Amber was seeing her looking around.  
>"Amber you ok?"<br>"Yeah I'm fine." Her head turned in a direction seemingly blowing a kiss into the air before she continued to walk out of the club.  
>Taker gave a faint laugh &amp; a smirk knowing she had spotted him. Not like he was overly hard to miss even in street clothing.<br>"You just letting her walk out with those two?" Inquired Edge  
>"She knows what she is doing…I hope."<br>"You going to follow just in case right?"  
>"Yeah…but you two enjoy the rest of your night." Taker got up making his way out of the club &amp; onto the street looking to see the direction they went.<p>

The four of them made their way to a small quite coffee shop to get a small bite as well as something warmer to drink as the cool night air had already swept into the area. They were just giving small talk when John asked the girls about the show.  
>"Yeah we already have tickets." commented Amber.<br>"Well where are they, I am sure one of the two of us can get you better ones?"  
>"I honestly don't know. They are at will call for us."<br>"Oh…well what section at least?"  
>"Don't know what were a gift."<br>"No offense you sure you girls weren't scammed?"  
>"Positive."<br>"Well just to make sure how bout one of you give me your number & I'll see what I can arrange for you."  
>"That really isn't needed John."<br>"He is just trying to be nice Amber." Commented Kay with a pout.  
>"I know he is…but I am pretty sure our source is very reliable." Amber replied giving her a look back. Amber then watched as both guys eyes moved from look at them to something or someone behind them. She closed her eyes giving a slightly cold smile before tilting her head back looking upside down behind her. She was greeted with a pair of green eyes looking down at her with almost as cold of a smile. He then moved his head to look at Orton &amp; Cena.<br>"Hi boys."  
>"Um…Hey Deadman." Commented Orton playing with his collar feeling like it got tighter.<br>"Yeah hey Taker. Surprised to see you out."  
>"Well I heard a good friend of mine was around here." As he spoke he placed a hand lightly on Amber's shoulder. That action got an 'oh I see' type expression from John.<p>

"So the Deadman is your source…ok yeah…well in that case…"  
>Amber tried not to laugh. "Well I was not going to flat out say it. I know he can be a personal man."<br>"No problem, that's cool…but you buddies with the Deadman, but not much into wrestling?"  
>"Not really."<br>"Wow…"  
>"Well Amber I am sure your friend would be in quite capable hands with these two if you don't mind taking a walk with me?" Commented Taker<br>"Not at all, you OK with that Kay?"  
>"Um..yeah sure…meet you back at the hotel."<br>"At some point." She chuckled as Taker reached over her to take her hand as she stood & they walked out of the coffee shop.  
>"Did not see that one coming." commented Randy.<br>"Yeah…well I guess that explains the difference in how you two were dressed." Commented John before the three of them went back to more normal conversation.

Amber walked with Taker for a few blocks before stopping her. Next she knew she was pulled back around & towards him capturing her lips with his own. His one arm around her waist he looked down at her with that faint smirk. "As sweet as I remember." She face showed a hint of shock as she spoke.  
>"What happened to appearances?"<br>"Don't worry no one will see us unless I wish them to."  
>"Nice trick."<br>"It has perks. Come on." He moved taking her hand again leaning her over to a motorcycle near by. "Get on."  
>"I can't get on that."<br>"Why not?" She looked at the bike, then her outfit & then him. He just laughed "So it will hike up some."  
>"Some?"<br>"Yes some…" A dark glint to his eyes before he leaned to whisper in her ear. "Put it this way you at least have panties on don't ya?" She blushed with a nod. "Well then you'll covered." He walked over getting on the bike & then offered her a hand up. Taking it she climbed behind him but was defiantly not comfortable with how high she skit had to come up since it was pretty tight. She wrapped her arms around his mid section as he started the motor taking off.


	24. Chapter 24

**(Thank you to my newsest folower/faver hardy56. Hope you continue to enjoy my work as well as everyone else reading this.)**

Amber was sleeping wrapped in Taker's arms. For quite some times she did not dream or anything, she just was. At that moment in time she had what was in her dreams so why would she need her mind to go anywhere else. The blank space of the void was soon replaced with her standing on a street. She knew it was night but not the where it was it not any place she recognized. Before she could take anything more in she saw two cars zips across each other through an intersection. One car kept going while the other skidded slamming into a traffic pole. Amber rushed over freezing when she saw three bodies inside. She when to reach the handle of the back but her hand went through it. "This just has to be a bad dream right?" The three bodies in the car was Kay along with Orton & Cena. "Come on guy move, something." She then heard foot steps behind her. She turned to see the shorter of the blonds that was with Taker at the club approaching the car. He headed for the gas cover & she quickly went to try to grab him but there was nothing. She closed her eyes pushing herself to wake up.

Her eye flow open her movement waking Taker. She wasn't thinking & just got up wrapping the top sheet around her. "What's wrong?" He could feel the panic from her. He watched as she moved to her purse grabbing her phone quickly placing a call.  
>"COME ON KAY PICK UP!" She growled dialing again with no answer. She almost jumped feeling Taker touch her shoulders.<br>"What did you dream of dear?"  
>she hung up the phone the second time still no reply.<br>"A car wreck…Kay along with John & Randy." She turned her head looking in Taker's face. "Where is the shorter of your companions from the club?" She watched Taker take a deep breath his shoulder broadening some with a grimace on his face.  
>"You insinuating one of my charges is the cause." He fought to contain his displeasure.<br>"If he is…a charge of yours…then yes that is who I saw."  
>"I want to believe you. Just hard to believe either one would."<br>"Taker please…please just check where he should be. If I am wrong forgive me. If I am right though & what I saw has not happened yet…" Taker nodded letting go of her he moved over to his own phone placing a call.

"Edge…wake up man…where is your brother…What do you mean gone!…Damn it…try to call him & let me know the moment he is reached…One simple question, has either of you been in contact with Kane recently." Taker gave a faint growl over the phone hanging up. He walked back to Amber lightly taking her shoulders. "I need you to close your eyes & try to focus on everything you can about where the dream took place. Can you do that?" Amber lightly nodded moving back to the bed to sit down. She took a few deep breaths closing her eyes. "This may be a little unsettling to you."  
>"Fine don't waste time &amp; just do it." He nodded focusing himself as his eyes shifted to the white orbs diving into her resent memories. He saw what she did &amp; then tried to push her memories more to pick up specific street signs. Thinking he has what he was after he lets go his eyes shifting back to normal before he rushes to dress. He saw as she started to do the same.<br>"You staying here."  
>"No…you may need me."<br>"You are the one my brother wants…I feel he is somehow manipulating Christian. Please stay as you said you are not dressed to ride my bike & it would be faster then a car."  
>"But two of us with abilities will be more effective then one."<br>"Damn it. OK forget your shoes though…I'll tend any cuts later." She nodded & they rushed out the door.

~0~

Randy was driving while John was in the passenger seat talking to Kay in the back. "So we pick you up for breakfast tomorrow then you sure you want to join us at the gym?"  
>"Yeah sounds good, just hope Amber don't mind me ditching her a while."<br>"Sure she will be fine. Just remember to plug your phone in the moment you get in the room so it is charged for the morning."  
>"Yeah I can't believe that still happened. Question it is already like three in the morning…you guys going to be up for breakfast?"<br>"Yeah we learn to get by on little rest when we are on the road. Though it would be easier if you just grabbed a few things & came back tonight."  
>"And where would I sleep."<br>"My room."  
>"JOHN!" Yelled Randy.<br>"What man…calm down. I would of offered to stretch out in the chair."  
>"Yeah I just bet." snided Randy as he stayed focus on the dark highway.<br>"Well give me time to think about it. As long as you promise to be a good boy Mr. Cena."  
>"My good…always."<br>"Never" Chuckled Randy.  
>"Be lucky you driving man or I would knock you one upside the head."<br>"Yeah like to see you try it."  
>"Only way you could stop me is with big Dave…Maybe."<br>"OH that a challenge?"  
>"God I am so glad you two guys are friends…you could fool me."<p>

~0~

Amber held on tight as Taker sped down the roadways hoping to come across one of the two roads Amber saw in her accident. He then saw the dark car ahead of them he thought was faintly reminiscent of the one Christian was driving in her vision. She felt him gun the motor speeding even faster. _Amber I need you to look over & see if that is him. I need to stay focused on the road at this speed._ She carefully turned her head from where it was nestled on his back looking into the car they were next to. Before she got a good look they had to pull back to get out of the way of incoming traffic.  
><em>I can't tell it is too dark in the car.<em>  
><em>Damn ok hope he stops at a light if there are any before we reach the scene.<em> She just prayed they had the right car & could stop him in time. She could feel Taker's own worry grow._ He blew the light just then. We either cut in front & try to get him to stop or we just wait & hope they are ok after the wreck._  
><em>If he is dead set on getting there what is the chance he will just hit us off the road &amp; keep going?<em>  
><em>Good point sorry love.<em>


	25. Chapter 25

**(I know I am updating pretty fast hope no one minds. Sadly the second part/squeal is already pound in my head. I am still trying to debate just continuing this one & skip over the time frame or write an actual squeal. What do you guys think please review.)**

Amber just closed her eyes praying silently as she continued to speed along. She tried not to jump & gave a faint silent yelp of shock hearing the crash. She felt the bike slow then stop. "Go check them I'll stop him." Taker instructed quickly getting her off the bike before he rushed towards where Christian was coming from. She ran towards the car. She got the back door open seeing Kay slumped sideways. She crouched down shaking her leg.  
>"Kay…Kay…come on Kay." She heard a faint groan from her friend as she tried to sit back up.<br>"Amber?" She asked with a questioning tone.  
>"Yeah can you move?"<br>"Yeah I think so."  
>"OK move &amp; get as far from the car as you can." Amber stood up stepping back before moving to the front of the car she saw a dark wash over the area signaling to her they were still danger. She glanced over her shoulder hearing the scuffle of Taker pinning Christian under him a small device was knocked from his grasp.<p>

Closing her eyes a moment she heard something in her head & prayed Taker would forgive her for anything she may expose. She opened her eyes that had the golden glow to them. "JASON RESO SNAP OUT OF IT!" Her voice pierced the silent night. It had an unearthly quality, but the moment the words passed her lips Christian grew still under Taker. His eyes blinking looking up at him.  
>"What the hell Taker? Get off me." Taker looked down at him his eyes while not white had a faint glow to them studying his face. He slowly got up offering a hand to stand. "What is going on here…where is here."<br>"I'll explain later…first thing first." He turned looking back towards the car where Amber was trying to get the driver door open. "Go to your car." he motioned the general direction. "Get a crowbar or something from the trunk. NOW!" Taker began to head for the car. "Amber…go try Cena's door." She nodded rushing to the other side getting the door free Cena's body slumped towards her still strapped in. She closed her eyes touching the side of his neck she nodded feeling a pulse. She quickly reached for the door locks popping it to allow Taker to get Randy's door open. He checked him as he was slumped forward. "We need to hurry"  
>"I know…I know." Amber unhooked Cena working to pull his body free from the car dragging him the best she could from it.<p>

Taker heard Jason coming back over. "Help Amber with John. I have Randy, hurry." Jason nodded dropping the crowbar moving to the far side of the car grabbing John's legs & between them carried him farther way before swinging him around towards where Kay was. Taker was only a few steps behind them as they set the guys down Kay was trying not to flip out. After John was laid down Amber fell to her knees slumping forward closing her eyes.  
>"Amber?" Kay asked worried lowering next to her friend.<br>"I'll be…fi…fine." She could feel her body shaking it was feeling cold. Taker made his way over lowering to one knee touching her shoulder he closed his eyes a moment a few words passed his lips before she felt a faint bit of warmth return to her body.  
>"We need to ca…" Jason began to say but was cut off by the car exploding causing a scream from Kay. The explosion, plus the scream caused a painful moan from both guys.<br>"What the hell man?" Groaned Randy a hand moving to his head before he realized he was on graveled ground. Taker got up walking to Jason briefly whispering in his ear he will handle it.  
>"You three ok?" Asked Taker causing a confused Randy to sit up trying to turn his head in his direction.<p>

"I think I am…John?…John?" He tried looking around seeing John still laying on the ground next to him barely moving. "My god John?" He looked back to Taker & Christian glaring at them "How could you move us if we were knocked out? How didn't you know we had serious injuries?"  
>"It was a better option moving you guys then what the out come would have been had we not." Taker spoke coldly matter of fact like.<br>"What you tal…." Randy gulped as a secondary explosion went off. "Oh shit." Randy spoke barely a whisper.  
>Taker turned his head looking at Christian. "Yes go ahead &amp; make the call…After you get off the phone with them call your brother &amp; tell him we found you ok." Christian nodded calling 911 reporting the accident. Amber had gotten back up at that point taking a few steps away her head lowered. She tried to block the familiar memories.<p>

John by that point gave a second groan trying to move his right arm but winced pain etched on his face. He then moved his left arm bringing it to his head. "Where are we?"  
>"Still on the highway heading back towards Vegas."<br>"Deadman?"  
>"Yeah."<br>"Not going to ask…just a feeling…thanks?"  
>"Yeah…I was taking Amber back to the hotel when I saw you guys. Any clue what happened?"<br>"No" quickly replied Randy silently cursing himself since he was driving.  
>"No clue I was talking to Kay so I wasn't watching where Randy was driving. It was like we were joking one minute &amp; next laying out here." Taker faintly nodded glad that for now no one seemed to remember what caused the wreck. By that point emergency crews were already showing up. Two ambulances &amp; a fire truck to put out the blaze. John was put in a collar &amp; backboard despite his protesting before getting loaded on a stretcher &amp; into on of the ambulances. Kay was checked on scene &amp; cleared, even though he did not like it Randy was taken to the hospital as well. Before he left Kay told him she would find someway to contact him &amp; John, since sadly her purse was still in the car along with her phone. A cop car showed up taking statements from those that were left. Luckily by then Kay had a clue what she should &amp; should not say. After they left the four of them looked at each other to figure what to do next.<br>"Even though I don't like it right now…Jason." Spoke Amber causing him to quickly turn his head towards her. "My trust in you is very limited right now…you know that right?" He slowly nodded. "But you are to drive me & Kay back to our hotel." She then looked at Taker. "Follow behind us just in case?"  
>"Yeah I can track anything that might happen."<br>"Good I think me & Kay could both use a good night rest. I know you wished I could stay."  
>"I'll try to secure space for you two tomorrow. I still feel better if you two are near by."<p>

Amber lightly nodded giving Taker a hug before she walked with Kay toward Jason's car. The girls got in the back seat together so Amber could try to comfort her friend on the rest of the ride back to the hotel. Amber kept looking at Jason's eyes in the rearview mirror to see if she could pick up any change in them. Taker made sure to keep the car in his sights the whole ride still trying to figure how exactly Amber had shattered Kane's hold on Christian with only his true name. Pulling up to the hotel both girls got out. Amber then walked back to where Taker pulled up.  
>"I'll give you shoes back sometime tomorrow I guess. You feet ok?"<br>"They will be, the gravel I am sure scrapped them some."  
>"Let me see your phone a moment." Amber nodded pulling it out handing it to him. He flipped through the menus as if they were nothing punching something into it before handing it back. "My direct number. Call me once you two feel up to coming back with us."<br>"I will…I know she will want to know about the guys."  
>"I'll see what I can find out…night."<br>"Night." She stepped back as he pulled next to Jason's car motioning him to head off. He then pulled out himself heading back to his hotel.

After Jason pulled out as well Amber went back to Kay heading inside. First stop was the front desk getting a replacement key for Kay sadly explaining the situation to the desk clear. Once in the room both girls quickly got changed falling back on to their beds.  
>"Amber I know I may regret this…what happened out there?"<br>"I don't fully know."  
>"What do you know?"<br>"I had a dream about the accident…or since it did happen I guess more of a vision. Luckily it was before it happened, so we got there just as it did."  
>"Because….if you….if you did…didn't we wou…Dear god…we would have been in the explosion."<br>"Yep." Ambers voice almost numb.  
>"Thank you…"<br>"For what?"  
>"Saving me a second time now. Also saving John &amp; Randy. OK What was the thing with Christian?"<br>"I can't say."  
>"I understand, just glad what ever you did you snapped him from it."<br>"I am not even sure how I did…it just popped in my head…Kay I am sorry but I am really tired."  
>"Yeah…I don't know if I'll be able to sleep though. I am so worried about John &amp; stuff."<br>"Well try to & if you can't at least try to keep the TV down ok?"  
>"OK night."<br>Amber turned on her side pulling the sheet over her a sigh as it now felt so empty compared to when she was in Taker's arms. She wasn't sure how yet, but Kane was going to pay.


	26. Chapter 26

**(I know I said it before & I will again I may be updated fast. At least partly because my Muses are currently not shutting up & already trying to drill ideas in my head for a sequel. so Enjoy & please review)**

Edge was laying on his bed waiting word from either his brother or Taker not getting any word for almost an hour after Jason called him just saying he was with Taker & would talk to him soon. He knew Jason sounded panicked though. Getting up he started to pace feeling something was up. He wanted to call Taker's phone but last he knew hw as on his bike so knew he couldn't answer anyways. Next he heard was a loud bang against the room door, looking toward it he debated opening it. Something in him told him he better. Even through closed doors Taker's presence could radiate to those that knew him as well as they did. Reaching the door he opened it almost in shock seeing Taker holding Jason by the back of his neck looking a beaten mess tossing him into the room.

"What the hell happened to him?" Taker just gave a cold stare starting to turn. "Answer me…what happened to my brother?"  
>Taker slowly turned his eyes a faint glow to them making Edge back up into his room. He crouched down by Jason checking him over. Jason gave a painful moan when Edge tried to lift him. His eyes shifted to Taker who was now filling a good portion of the doorway. "Well you going to help &amp; tell me what happened?"<br>"I'm what happened to him…As for help he will heal with a few hours rest." Edge quickly stood up walking closer to Taker til the Deadman raised his head slightly as if to tell him to go ahead & try something because he was still in the mood for a fight.

"You called asking about Christian, you find him & bring him back like this. WHAT THE HELL? Talents or not what gives you the right!" He tried not to back down as Taker stepped into the room his eyes glowing more as the door closed behind him.  
>"Watch your words Edge…trust me the shape he is in will pass…if he had succeeded his life would have been a lot worse."<br>"What you talking about Deadman?"  
>"He allowed himself to get swayed by Kane. He almost killed three people tonight."<br>"WHAT! NO…no…there is no way he is a murderer you have to of made a mistake."  
>"There was no mistake…Now." Taker leans closer staring Edge in the eyes. "How long have I spared you two boys?"<br>Edge gulped taking a slow breath before answering. "Almost five years Taker."  
>"You know I could of very well gone back on my word, but you have been faithful by my side without my needing to control you two. Well without that control Kane got a grip on your brother. This may sound like an odd request, till farther notice except around fans…use his birth name."<br>"I know you must have reason for it, so I will. What happened?"  
>"He caused a car wreck, three people were in the car. Luckily we stopped him before he finished Kane's task."<br>"Which was?"  
>"A small device that was to be placed by the fuel tank to cause it to explode." Edge looked shocked trying to keep his footing moving to a chair. "The car still exploded, but we got the three people out safely. Two are in the hospital."<br>"Was it people we know?"  
>"Yes…Cena &amp; Orton are the ones in the hospital last I heard. The third is Amber's friend. Lucky for her she was cleared to leave at the scene. If anyone asked you no nothing that happened since you were here. Understood?" Edge slowly nodded. With that Taker walked over picking Jason up in his arms carrying him to the one bed laying him down &amp; then he turned walking back towards the door. He then stopped looking back at Edge. "You know if he had succeeded Kane would of left him at the scene to take full blame for the wreck." He then turned the knob walking back out &amp; towards his own room.<p>

Edge leaned forward in the chair placing his head in his hands. He knew when Jason went to try to talk to Kane it was a bad idea, he just had no clue exactly how bad it was. He hated the two of them always working for someone else. Most of the time it was Taker & most of the time now a days he left them alone. He knows Jason just wanted to help, but some things are better left alone. He had to wonder how his brother would be better in a few hours the way he was looking unless Taker did something to him. Edge couldn't help but give a small shudder at the thought still remembering some of the Deadman's rituals. He was just trying to figure out why he would beat Jason so bad to only heal him. He shook his head as he stood up going to check on Jason only to see indeed some of the bruises were getting fainter already. He gave a soft sigh brushing some of the hair from his brothers face before leaning down placing a light kiss on his cheek before heading over to his own bead to try to get more sleep on his own.

Taker was back in his own suite slowly pacing the floor trying to get his rage in check. He hated to admit to himself he may have gotten a little out of hand with young Jason. It was his brothers fault & Jason was just a puppet to him. Taker himself had been guilty of the same tricks in the past. He so wanted to go after his brother that night, the thing is physically he was not sure where he was at that time & in the dream world he would take more energy then he could spare at the moment. He did use quite a bit of energy before trying to calm Jason down before Amber broke the trance & then in his attempt to heal Jason after his punishment. He lowered his head shaking it hoping Amber was not planning a retaliation on Kane herself as she would need all her strength as well.

He went to get changed for sleep laying down he was staring at the ceiling sleep unable to take him away. He was still trying to figure exactly what he heard that night. Her voice pierced so deeply to break Kane's grasp on Jason's soul to free him. The voice held power, but he also felt it was more so what was said. So much power over someone with just a name. Taker then relized that is why so many times in their shared dreams she would ask him 'Who are you?' He always replied the same. He has been Undertaker for so long, through so many lifetimes. Who was he though before he woke up in this life? Whose soul did this reaper share. The thought crossed his mind & just a quickly a pain shot through his body. He cringed his back arching from the bed as if hit with electricity. He clenched his teeth to fight back the screams that wished to escape his mouth. His breath was labored once the feeling passed. His eyes closed with a sigh. _Sorry master._ Though for now he dare not say it he now had part of the answer as to why she kept trying to ask him that question. If he had the answer maybe the shackles that kept him bonded to his master would begin to crumble.


	27. Chapter 27

When Amber & Kay woke up it was already near 11am. When Amber got from the shower she saw Kay pacing. "Calm down will ya."  
>"Sorry I'm just worried about John &amp; Randy."<br>"I'm sure they are fine lets just pack our things & I'll call Taker to see if we got a room or not there."  
>"You sure it is safe being closer to them? Wasn't it one of their co-workers that caused us to crash?"<br>"It's a long story, but trust me being closer to Taker is safer then being away from him."  
>Kay turned getting her clothing together. "Amber?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Do you even know his real name?" Amber gave a sigh shaking her head before going back to packing. "Hold on you think you love this guy &amp; we are safer near him. You want me to place all this faith in him that he will protect both of us &amp; you don't even know his name!"<br>"Another long story…he doesn't remember it."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"He only knows himself as Undertaker at this point."  
>"How is that possible?"<br>"Just like someone had a spell on Christian last night that snapped when I called his true name…Someone has one on Taker. It is so strong it has caused him to forget his true self after all this time."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes I see no deception in his eyes when I asked him what his name was. When ever he tries to think of it I only see confusion & pain" Amber zipped up her bag pulling out her cell phone looking up the number from the night before.

"Hey Taker…yeah we just got up…any luck with a room…As long as it has two beds I don't care…hey knock that off…any word on Cena & Orton yet?…That's great…Yeah we can be checked out in a few minutes…ok see you then." She hung up the phone grabbing two of the suit cases. "Well we might as well get checked out before noon hits. He said he would be here in about 30 & to tell you the boys were released a few hours ago. John's right arm is in a sling but only for a few days he dislocated the shoulder. That was all though." She couldn't help the look of relief on her face. Kay grabbed her bag & they headed down to the lobby. They were checked out & moved to some of the benches to wait. Almost on time Amber saw Taker walk in looking around. She stood up & he made his way over to him. At first Kay wasn't sure why she stood until he was closer to them seemingly appearing from no where. Taker smiled with his smirk looking Amber over in denim shorts & tight black Tank top. Kay was also in Jean shorts but her was not as formfitting & a Raw T-shirt. He just shoot his head asking if they were ready to go. Amber nodded grabbing the two bags which he offered to take. She admitted the one was empty, but allowed him to take the full one along with Kay's. Loading them in the car they pulled out heading back towards Reno itself.

"I'll help you two get settled first then I know you Kay wish to check on the boys. Randy may be a bit hard since I am sure rest of his….stable is watching him like a hawk now."  
>"Randy seemed cool…is Evolution really that bad?"<br>"That can be, Ric is a play boy that refuses to grow up & he has a habit of rubbing off on those around him. You caught Orton on a good day. He & John can be a bit of goofballs when together, but in a good way."  
>"What bout John he have anyone I need to worry about?"<br>"Nope…I am sure he will be glad to see ya."  
>"Really?"<br>"Why wouldn't he be?"  
>"I…I don't know I heard he can be a player too. He did sort of make a pass before the crash."<br>"What?" Questioned Amber.  
>"Relax he just suggest maybe I come back to his hotel instead of ours. I was going to join them for breakfast was all." Taker fought no to chuckle. "What so funny?"<br>"Nothing But you right he can be a player, odd I don't get the vibe when he was talking to you last night though."  
>"Nice to know." Kay spoke almost in a huff looking out the window<p>

The rest of the ride to the hotel was quite. Once they parked they headed inside & Taker began leading them directly to the elevator. "I already got the keys for you girls." Stepping onto the elevator they went to the third floor stepping off. "I had wished there was a suite still open but no luck."  
>"We don't need a suite Taker."<br>"I know, you already told me. Just have you even closer."  
>"I understand."<br>Reaching their room he lets go of the bags swiping the card letting them enter. Both girls looked stunned at the size of the room it definitely had more room then the palace did. "Well I'll leave you two to get settled. Kay John is in 623. I am also inviting you two up to my room for dinner this evening if you are not busy with other plans. Amber knows the room. Till then." He smiled again leaving the room.

Kay went over flopping back on the bed. "Oh wow…" she then lifted her head looking at Amber. "So you know his room number already?"  
>"Well yeah…I told you I had a dream about the accident…if Taker brought me there…wouldn't you had guessed?"<br>"I guess I was too stressed to put the pieces together. So did you guys?"  
>"KAY!"<br>"What? Come on you said you did in your dreams I want to know did you guys really?"  
>"Not that it is any of your business…but yes…&amp; before you ask yes."<br>"Oh wow. OK OK well I think I am going to try to see how John is. Wish me luck."  
>"Good luck hun." She watched as Kay grabbed a key heading out of the room. Amber shook her head leaning it back stretching out on the bed again. Amber laid silent for about 30 minutes before getting from the bed scribbling a note to Kay. 'his room is 1565' She then headed for the elevator taking it to his floor. Reaching his door she knocked waiting.<p>

Taker opened the door looking at her with a faint laugh "I wondered which of us would cave first."  
>"Well if you prefer I leav…" Before she could finish her statement she gave a faint yelp as with a fluid movement he stepped forward taking her in one of his arms bringing her into the room kissing her passionately.<br>"If I had my way you would never leave me side." He whispered in her ear before placing a kiss down the side of her neck. She gave a faint purr closing her eyes as her arms wrapped around his neck. Then just as fast regretfully & almost painfully she backed away from him. A scowl crossed his features watching her. "I think I know the reason for your cold snap, but tell me anyways."  
>"Two matters of business first. Your brother &amp; his puppet."<br>"Well you cut the puppet's strings last night. I admit I may have taught him a few lessons on butting into my family business."  
>"He will be ok?"<br>"Yes I started his healing process before I dropped him off with his brother this morning. Also based on what you did I gave his brother strict orders that unless it was because of fans he is to only use his brothers birth name."

Amber slowly nodded. "Are they really brothers?"  
>"By blood half, as that of the spirit there are few closer at times. I feel that is how Jason was swayed by my brother. He is loyal to me more for his brothers sake then mine or even his own."<br>"And his brother is loyal to you why?"  
>Taker lowered his head closing his eyes remembering. "It stems from the last time the darkness truly had a strong hold on me. I know you sadly have seen flashes of what I can become &amp; that was not even the full extend. I had quite a few souls whose host I manipulated like puppets for my needs. Well there were three that came to me freely…at the time I was pleased as one I know in some way had no soul for me to claim, but a powerful ally all the same."<br>"How can someone not have a soul?"  
>"Well he had one but it could not be claimed…he is a vampire."<br>"What?"

"Come on Amber if you believe in what I am, is it that far of a leap to believe in vampires?" He asked slowly lifting his head back up.  
>"I…I guess not."<br>"Well along with him was the two brothers. I saw they were under his direction so as long as he was by my side so where they. Not to insult poor Jason, but he was always the weakest of the group. One day the three turned against my group. I saw the look in Adam's eyes. He was enslaved to the vampire he was only following orders when he broke from me. Then again at the same time he felt it justified because I was trying to punish his brother for a transgression. Well that lasted until the vampire felt no more need for them casting them aside. I welcomed them back by my side even if not publicly."

"OK That handles Jason…what of your brother."  
>"Leave him alone for now."<br>"What? How can I?"  
>"Because you go after him now he will be expecting it. I am sure he knew the second you broke his hold on Jason."<br>"I warned him to leave me & Kay alone…you expect me to stay idle as he goes ahead & does so anyways?"  
>"Why didn't you last night then?"<br>"I was tired."  
>"And I will let you know now you will need all the spiritual energy you can muster for the task you placed before me."<br>"It is that rough?"  
>Taker stepped towards her cupping her face lightly in his hands looking into her eyes. Even without a word she could read his worry. She sighed closing her eyes lightly before she spoke.<br>"A toll on us both…if I had even thought of it."  
>"I would still do it…It is just cause of the amount of memories you wish saved. The more memories, the more detailed they are the more energy that will need to be used. As you said though the reason is to help bring you back to me after you do whatever it is you have planned. For that I would gladly offer all I can." He leaned down capturing her lips before moving his hands over her shoulders &amp; down her arms till he could lift her up carrying her back towards the bedroom.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

John was sitting in the chair watching the TV but not fully paying attention. He was still trying to wrap his head around the night before. He lost track of how many times Randy had already tried to apologize. He was blaming it on the drinking which even John had to admit might have been dumb on both their parts. Thing is he has seen Randy drink even more then he did last night & drive fine. Oddly he didn't know what was worse the fact his shoulder would be sore at least a week and he had a match Sunday, the fact he knew Flair was trying to talk Vince out of suspending Randy since when they went to the hospital their blood alcohol were checked as well he was over the limit or that he was sure after such an event he was never going to see Kay again. Well who knows maybe if he could find out from Taker where they were seated for the show.

He was shaken from his thought hearing a knock on his door. He debated answering it knowing most who wanted to get a hold of him would call. It was a few moments before he heard it again he pushed himself up with his good arm heading for the door.  
>"Who is it?"<br>"John?" His eyes went wild for a moment before cracking the door open.  
>"Kay…wow." He opened the door more &amp; saw her face fall some seeing the sling. "Hey it's not as bad as I am sure it looks." He moves to let her enter. "No match for me tomorrow, but they think I should be cleared for Sunday."<br>"Well that's good to hear." She moved past him into the room. She heard him shut the door by he didn't walk past her yet. "I heard Randy is ok?"  
>"Oh…um…yeah he is fine. Well physically anyways." She looked behind her towards John &amp; noticed he was checking her out.<br>"UM…John?"  
>"Wha…oh.." He chuckled as he looked back towards her face. "Sorry about that."<br>She then turned rest of the way to face him. "What you mean physically anyways?"  
>"Kay I am so sorry Randy &amp; I were both idiots." John sighed running a hand over his head "Neither one of us should have been driving last night."<br>"It's ok John. What Randy thinks his drinking caused it?"  
>"Well yeah…he hit a pole."<br>"You guys don't remember it do ya?"  
>"Remember what?" John furrowed his brow a bit thinking.<br>"Well yeah you were looking at me more then the road." She tried not to blush. "But we crashed because Randy swerved to miss a vehicle that sped past us on that crossroad. If he didn't we could of plowed whatever the other vehicle was."  
>"You sure about that?"<br>"Positive…"  
>"Great hold on…you may have just helped him out." John moved over to the house phone calling Randy's suite. "Hey Paul It's John….Actually he does need to talk to me Paul, that or Ric….Come on Paul don't be a dick right now…It was not my fault &amp; I just found out it wasn't his either….OK OK Yes he still drank, but he does that with you guys too….OK yes you guys normally have the limos &amp; stuff, but the accident was not his fault…I know he may still be in hot water. If I can explain to him or Ric what happened it may give enough info to stop the suspension though….Thanks." John tried not to roll his eyes when Paul put him on hold. "Hey Ric. I had a feeling he wasn't going to put Randy on….I just got some info from someone else that was there with us last night…She was in the car with us. She was in the back so didn't get bumped as bad as we did…well anyways she said that what caused the accident was that there was a second car that blew the crossroads. Randy swerved to miss hitting the other car &amp; that is how we hit the pole….She is right here if you want to talk to her…um ok…yeah we can do that…yeah in a few minutes." He hung up the phone shaking his head.<p>

"Ric said he wants to see your face when you tell them your side. I guess try to see how honest you are." Spoke John as he grabbed the room key before opening the door. "You mind?"  
>"No…Randy may have been wrong for driving in the condition he was, but he didn't cause the accident." She walked past him &amp; into the hall. She waited for him not having any clue what room Randy was in. Reaching the elevator he hit for the 15th floor. Reaching it he stepped out &amp; lead her to 1520 knocking with his good arm. The door was opened by Dave who just sort of glared at the two of them.<br>"Big guy Ric's expecting us."  
>"Uh ha.." Dave let a sigh before side stepping letting them into the room. Kay slowly took in the sight on the sitting room of the suite.<p>

Randy was sitting in a overstuffed chair slumped forward his forearms on his legs & his hand folded almost wringing them together. Triple H was standing to his left in front of his just watching him with a disapproving scowl. Flair was more in front of him his head move hearing people enter. The older man gave a faint smile walking over towards her & John. "So you had the displeasure of these two young men's company last night."  
>"Well except for the end I wouldn't have called it a displeasure sir."<br>"Kay?" Randy questioned slowly lifting his head looking towards the voices his face looked so disheartened till he saw her & gave the tiniest of smiles. Then a look from Paul had him lower his head again. Ric placed a hand on her shoulder ushering her way from John.

"OK Young lady tell me your side of things." Kay nodded filing Ric in about everything that happened from the time they left the last club they went to. He slowly nodded taking everything in. "Deadman you say. That a tall claim." He listened more to the claim. "I guess that was lucky for you three then. Thank you…Kay was it?"  
>"Yes sir."<br>"Well thank you Kay I will try to speak to Vince again. If Randy dodges this bullet this time I sure hope he has learned his lesson."  
>"I have sir." Came Randy's voice which spoke volumes of the guilt he was still feeling even after what parts he heard of Kay's story.<br>"Well if we don't need to ship Randy home today would you be so kind to be our guest when we go out this evening?"  
>"While a nice offer I already have plans for dinner."<br>"Maybe later then. We are always looking for a few good girls to party with."  
>"I must still decline sir. Thank you."<br>"Very well. Thank you again for telling me what those two seemed to have forgotten." She nodded before she walked towards Randy touching him on the shoulder not caring about the look she was getting from Triple H. Randy lifted his head a little.  
>"It will be ok…you can reach me through John." She tried to give a reassuring smile before she walked back towards John &amp; they headed out back towards his room.<p>

Once back in John's room they each took a seat trying to relax. "So what your dinner plans? I would of asked you out myself, but you beat me to it."  
>"Taker invited myself &amp; Amber up to his suite later."<br>"Yeah, he keeping a protective eye on you two now that we screwed up is that it?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"How long they known each other?"  
>"I don't know…I know a few months now."<br>"Good for them. Relationships for us are not easy. Still think it interesting Amber isn't much of a fan."  
>"While I ooze it right?"<br>"Well I wouldn't necessarily say that…well with that shirt maybe." John give a laugh. He then winces stretching his neck.  
>"You need some ice?"<br>He sighed "yeah I am sure I am over due. You can see if I have any left in the bucket over there." He said motioning to the desk. Kay got up walking over lifting the lid.  
>"Yeah there is still some here."<br>"Good the trainer left a reusable pack next to it, just place some ice in the bag & zip it for me?"  
>"Yeah." She followed the directions for the pack &amp; brought it over to him. He took it from her with his good hand offering a smile before trying to place it under his shirt on his banged shoulder. She turned to walk away but he took a fold of her wrist with his now free good hand. She jumped a little from the sudden touch &amp; the coolness of his hand from the ice.<p>

"Sorry bout that." She turned back towards him looking down at him.  
>"was there something else John?"<br>"Yeah actually there is." He slowly pulled her towards him guiding her to sit sideways across his lap. She gently placed her arm across his good shoulder very lightly allowing her hand to rest on the back of his neck. She stared into his eyes as he just gave a charming smile. "I never go to wish you good night last night." Wit that he leaned forwards lightly kissing her lips. She was shocked at first, but then welcomed it. They finally stopped with her looking at him blushing. "Hope you don't mind."  
>"Not at all…Now, pardon me but tell me if this hurts." She took the hand that rested by his neck &amp; moved it so her fingers lightly touched both sides &amp; lightly rubbed it. She watched as John closed his eyes a faint almost relaxing groan came from his throat.<br>"Th…that doesn't hurt at all...mmm. If anything I think it is helping ot pull…mmm...pull the tension away."  
>"Good…if you want maybe after my dinner plans I can come back &amp; give you even a better massage?"<br>"You trying to spoil me?"  
>"No just help you feel better."<br>"Nice." He opened his eyes again before leaning in for another kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Rest of the evening was quite & Kay was not at all surprised when Amber admitted she didn't know if she would be back down at their room or not. So after dinner the girls parted ways. Kay went to give John the massage she promised him. He kept joking about her magic hands & maybe he could get her a job as his personal assistant. She couldn't help but blush at the compliments.

The same time Amber did go back to her room to change into something more fitting for a night time ride with Taker. She threw on a pair of jeans with a purple crop top & the lace over piece again. She put on a pair of sneakers before going up to meet him. They then headed out just to enjoy the night air.

The next day was show day so Amber figured Taker would be in the mindset that day to train & get ready for that night. She just stayed in his suite when he was there watching him get everything prepared.  
>"Have you &amp; Kay figured how you getting to the arena tonight?"<br>"We were originally going to take a cab from the other hotel."  
>"I can ask Adam &amp; Jason if they will drive you two girls."<br>"I don't want to impose on them."  
>"It wouldn't be. I know they were going to be back stage anyways since they are here."<br>Amber looked down trying not to be worried. "What is the chance he may be there? Since he was close enough to manipulate Jason?"  
>"I don't know, which is another reason I want you &amp; her around either me or one of the brothers."<br>"I am sure she would rather be around John."  
>"No offence to him, but even at 100% if Kane wants to get his hand on her I doubt John would be able to stop him. Add the fact he is now injured."<br>"I'll talk to her. I can't force her though."  
>"I know." He walks towards her brushing his hand along her cheek till she look up towards him. "I just worry of your safety &amp; I know you worry of hers." Amber nodded before moving to the house phone calling their room first with no answer. She then dialed John's number.<p>

"Hey John?…It's Amber is Kay over there?…Hey girl where you there all night…don't start you already knew that about me…yeah right ok what ever…ok fine anyways how you planning on getting to the show tonight?…Well Taker said he can get Edge & Christian to drive us…you sure he up to it…ok just be careful…you did? Great same number…great…ok I'll figure a ride & I guess see you at the seats….bye." She hung up the phone shaking her head. "She is determined to go with John to the show." She turned looking back at Taker with a faint smirk. "I would say she is falling for John to fast…but I am not exactly a great one to talk."

Taker walked over wrapping his arms lightly around her waist. "And why you say that?"  
>"Because I fell for a man before I even ever met him…" She tippy toed kissing his jaw. "Well except in my dreams."<br>His head lowered to gave into her eyes. "Remember that same could be said for me my love." He lowered his head more to capture her lips for only a moment before he let go of her walking away. He half heartily joked as he spoke. "You know you bad for business love."  
>"How so."<br>"You gonna turn the big bad Undertaker into a teddy bear." She gave a deep laugh.  
>"I doubt anyone could do that, but if you think I'm bad for business I guess I could always stay here."<br>"Don't be foolish. I want you at the arena. You came to see the show didn't you?"  
>"Well honestly…My Vegas trip was planned a few months before &amp; I only checked about the tickets cause I wanted to see you again after our meeting in New York."<p>

Taker turned to study her face. "You really are not big into Wrestling?"  
>"Not before I met you. Kay dragged me to Wrestlemania."<br>"Expensive dragging."  
>"Well she won tickets to the show from a contest." She walked over to him resting her hands on his hips looking up at him with a faint smile. "I now wonder if it was the fates that caused such a thing?"<br>"Who know love, who knows. I won't waste the time we have though." He leaned lightly brushing her lips with his before standing back up. "Why don't you run to you room & get dressed for tonight. Make sure it's pants & We will take my bike over. As you said no point imposing on the boys, right?"  
>"Right…be back in 20?"<br>"No problem I have about an hour should we should hit it."  
>Amber nodded giving him another hug before heading out &amp; down to her room to get changed. Almost on time she was back at his door knocking. He opened the door. He smile on his lips while he looked her over. She was in skintight leather pants &amp; a burgundy low cut top that came off her shoulders. Her hair was loosely pulled back but most of it was kept loose. She walked past him a finger raising up under his jaw lightly flicking it as if to joke that it was open.<p>

"Your choice of footwear is a little off Love."  
>"Only because you still have my heels up here."<br>"Ah, bedroom still."  
>"Thanks." She headed into the bedroom coming to a couple minute later in the three inch black heels. "Well that helps a little…ok who am I joking." He gave a silent chuckle as he walked over grabbing his gear back from the couch.<br>"Shall we head out early?"  
>"Your call, I'm just along for the ride." He nodded heading for the door. Once they were down in the lot he secured his bag to the rack on the back before getting on &amp; offering her a hand up behind him. Once at the arena they rode around to the back entrance parking. He helped her off the bike before grabbing his bag heading for the back door. He saw her stop &amp; he looked back at her.<br>"Come on hun, you with me they gonna let you in." She nodded catching up with Taker walking almost side by side till they reached the door the guard looked her over by then a look at taker he just nodded waving her through. Reaching his private locker room they walked in. "Make yourself comfortable while I start getting ready."  
>"Um should I take a walk or something?"<br>"No just sit & relax…not like you haven't seen it before." He gave a laugh as she lightly blushed. She watched him as he pulled each piece of his gear checking it over. He already had his riding boots off & was just slipping his tee shirt off when there was a knock on his door. "It's open Vince." Taker shouted out before taking the shirt off rest of the way.

The door opened and as he guessed if it even was a guess Vince McMahon walked in. "Good you made it ok. I wanted to talk to you before the show about next week." Vince went to take a seat when he finally spotted Amber. "Oh hello there, & who are you?"  
>"Amber, It's a pleasure sir." She extended a hand which Vince took shaking it. She could feel Vince trying to study her until Taker gave a cough drawing his focus back.<br>"Yes a pleasure…anyways next week. We are having some of the Raw guys showing up. Wonder if you have any problems with facing Kane in the ring."  
>"None, be nice to get my hands on my little brother again."<br>"Good…well that should be settled as long as he says ok."  
>"I doubt he will Vince."<br>"Glad to hear it, well I'll let you get back to what you were doing." Vince nodded his good byes walking out. Taker studied Amber's face & at her confusion he couldn't help but give a good hardy laugh.  
>Amber gave a faint pout. "What now?"<br>"You trying to figure out who that was."  
>"What bout it?"<br>"That my love was my boss…well more then that the owner of the company."

"Oh…um" Amber looked down blushing again.  
>"I think it is cute…nice to know it is not my job or money that attracted you to me." He just watched as she shook her head.<br>"I just feel so out of place."  
>"Don't worry about it. If you really feel that much like a fish out of water in the audience you can stay back here &amp; watch the show on the monitor in here. You said Kay got a new phone so just call her &amp; let her know."<br>Amber agreed getting her phone dialing Kay. Kay took it quite well saying she may hang in the back herself anyways & will catch her later. The show went without a hitch & after the show Amber & Taker headed back to the hotel to just relax & get as much sleep as they could before the next day.


	30. Chapter 30

Amber woke up the next morning a smile on her lips feeling Taker's arms around her. She didn't wish to move, but knew she had to. She gently lifted his one arms from around her midsection kissing the back of his hand before trying to move out from under it.  
>"And where you off to?"<br>"No where just sitting up."  
>"I see."<br>"When do we need to start & how long will it take?"  
>"We can start after we get some breakfast."<br>"OK I am just nervous."  
>"Good, don't worry Amber I'll make it as painless as I can for you. I don't even know if there will any involved. I will be careful regardless."<br>"Thank you."  
>"I want to ask you something."<br>"Yes?" Amber turned to see him better.  
>"I want you to fly out with me tomorrow to California. One of our big shows is Sunday. I would like for you to be back stage with me."<br>"I…I don't know."  
>"Why not?" he reached his hand out brushing her cheek. She closed her eyes lightly at the touch leaning into his hand. "You already told me you were to be in Vegas till Monday. Just cancel your ticket. Before you ask about Kay of course if she wishes to come you both can be my guests."<p>

He could see she is still debating things. His voice a low rumble yet soft. "Amber please…I have a feeling when ever it is you leave my side it will be the last we shall be face to face" He then ran his hand from her face over her hair till it rested on the back of her neck "In the flesh. I am not ready to give you up yet." He could see tears lightly trail her cheeks & he moved closer so he could lean up to kiss them from her flesh.  
>"Ok…I'll go." She said softly. "You are right though…come Monday morning I'll need to return home &amp; it will be the last."<br>"I understand My love. I may not like it, but I understand." With that he got out of the bed throwing on his sleep pants before moving to place a call for breakfast. His next call was to Adam's room letting him know he & Jason would be needed in about two hours.

The food arrived & she threw on a robe to eat in the main room of the suite. They were just finishing when there was another knock on the door. Taker went to answer it.  
>"We early Taker?" Questioned Adam<br>"No, just finishing breakfast now, one minute." He looked back towards Amber motioning her to close the robe more. She blushed before doing so. "OK come in you two." He moved & Amber was a little surprised to see the two brothers. Adam gave a wave while Jason's eyes seemed to stay towards the floor. Taker walked past them motioning towards the sitting area while he returned to the table to finish eating with Amber.  
>"So what are we needed for again?"<br>"Just hang out in the main room here. I have some work to tend to & can not afford to be disturbed in any way. I will be shutting the ringer to the phone in the bedroom once we head back."  
>"Special workings?"<br>"Yes. Now I do not know how sound proof the doors are so…"  
>"Keep the TV down &amp; ignore anything we may hear."<br>"Exactly."  
>"No problem."<p>

After Amber was done eating she stood up moving to where Jason was now sitting. "Jason?" Her voice low & he did not make an attempt to move to look up at her. "Jason look at me." Her voice a little more normal. She could see the eyes move a little but not the head. She lowered to one knee placing a hand on each of his shoulder & she saw him flinch. She quickly looked at Taker & then back to Jason. "Jason lift you head to look at me." He very slowly did & look of guilt hard to miss. "I am not going to hurt you…stop blaming yourself…ok." He closed his head nodding slightly. "It will be over soon I hope." She stood up moving back towards Taker before they headed back into the bedroom.  
>"Well at least she does not seem to hold ill will towards ya Jay."<br>"Yeah…maybe she felt Taker did that enough on her behalf?"  
>"Who knows. What did she mean over soon. What will be over soon?"<br>"No clue…maybe Kane's torment of us?"  
>"Maybe though I don't see how." Adam just shrugged before turning on the TV flipping the channels.<p>

Taker just stood in the room a few minutes holding Amber close to him. "I love you M'dear I hope only a peaceful journey to you." He leaned down kissing her softly for a few minutes before they parted with him leading her back to the bed. She slipped from the robe laying on the bed. "Since you do not what to know the item I picked for you close your eyes for me." She nodding doing as instructed. He moved opening the nightstand drawer removing a couple candles as well as a small box. Opening it he removed a small heart shaped piece of amber. It was about the size of a dime with a bail so it could be worn as a pendent or charm later on. He took one of her hands placing it in it before covering it with her other hand. He then placed her folded hands over her own heart. "Now just focus on what you wished embedded into the item. Just keep thinking of it over & over again. In time I am sure a sleep will try to claim you. Allow it, you understand?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Good." He leaned over kissing her cheek again before he went to light both candles. Lowering to one knee, he closed his eyes placing his hands over her as he began to chant. Only after a few moments he felt her body try to tense. Trying not to loose focus he worked to sooth her mind telling her to let it pass she was safe with him. This went on for about a half hour before he finally stopped hoping he had all she wished. His own eyes fought to opened before leaning forward his own energy drained more then he had planned. He fought to keep his focus he pushed himself up to check Amber. Although fain the could still see her breath & no sign of another reaper near by. "Just rest my love." He carefully took the jewel from her grasp placing it back into the small box putting it away.

He stood up his feet shaky under him as he made his way to the other side of the bed climbing into it allowing sleep to take him away as well.

**(Hope you all are enjoying Please review. This story has picked up more chapter then I first planned my Muses won't shut up LOL. Who would think from a one shot I have over 30 chapters.)**


	31. Chapter 31

His dinner arrived he tipped the man before taking the food. He sat down & slowly began to eat he knew he was hungry but his thought kept drifting to the bedroom. He only was about a ¼ of the way through his meal when he thought he heard noises. He made his way into the room where he could hear her moving faintly in the bed, he moved by her side taking her one hand. His touch seemed to calm her movements.  
>"Amber? Amber love?" She gave a faint grumble opening her eyes. Even in the dimness of the dark room they had the tiniest bit of a glow to them. "Good your strength is slowly returning. How you feeling?"<br>"Still weak." Her voice a soft whisper. "So it worked?"  
>"I hope..from what I know of them it looks like it, but I will not know till it gets activated in the future. Before you ask your travel plans have already been worked out. We will check out about eleven tomorrow morning. It is almost eleven at night now. So, you can get more rest, get something to eat or get dressed &amp; head to your own room to get packed."<br>"Eleven at night? Kay must be worried sick."  
>"Doubt that I think Mr. Cena has her occupied. She is traveling with him in the morning. She called to let you know &amp; Edge took the message on your behalf."<p>

Amber nodded & tried to sit up only to fall back on the bed a hand moving to her head. "It is ok Love, rest a little more. I'll set the alarm for about eight. That is three hours to pack. We can always eat after we check out."  
>"How will we get all our stuff to the airport?"<br>"Company car. My bike will be transported by them to the next city."  
>"Nice…ok fine more rest. You are joining me though…it is so lonely in here."<br>"I will in a few minutes. I promise you." He leaned down kissing her forehead before leaving to room to quickly finish his meal setting the try outside for pick up. He then used the restroom gargling to rid the smell from his mouth before he joined her on the bed. She was now on her side as he brought her closer to him. She shifted a little till resting in a comfortable position for them both laying her head on his arm resting against his chest. He could tell it was only a few moments before sleep over took her once more & he laid his own head down closing his eyes.

The alarm woke then both up the next morning. Amber turned to face him being greeted with a kiss before she even opened her eyes. "Mornin Love."  
>"Mornin To you handsome." She smiled glancing into his eyes. She could read a hint of concern behind them. "What's wrong?"<br>"Nothing to worry about…just remembering someone new you will be meeting at our next stop."  
>"Oh something about them is bothering you though."<br>"My manager…well sort of. I have a…strange dynamic with him."  
>"Manager….the guy I saw at Mania with you?"<br>"Ring side yes."  
>"Why would my meeting him be a concern?"<br>Taker closed his eyes a moment before talking again. "He can not always be trusted, when he works with me I try to keep a watchful eye on him."  
>"You think he would try to harm me if I am not around you?" Amber's showing a hint of fear.<br>"If he knows what is good for him he better not. Physically he isn't much."  
>"Physically? So he is gifted?"<br>"I don't think by blood like you are love, but he is a practioner. Push come to shove he is more of a flight then fight person. Don't let it worry you." He lightly took her chin kissing it again. "Now get dressed & go get packed I'll come get you in a couple hours to check out." He watched as she slowly slipped from his arms the look of disappointment on her face needing to leave him.

He just enjoyed watching her fluid movements as she wiggled her way back into the leather pants. The way her curves moved was like a hypnotic dance to him. She blushed slightly as she turned seeing how intently he was watching her. As she made her way over to his side of the bed he turned as well so he was now facing her. She leaned down placing a hand behind his propped head before she leaned down taking another kiss. "I'll see you soon." As she stood up & turned to leave he gave her butt a playful swat, which she jumped with a playful yelp. "Brute." He gave a dark chuckle with a mischievous smirk.  
>"Remember Amber dress comfortable plane ride are a pain at times."<br>"I will" She went to the door grabbing her shoes & purse before heading out.

Amber got into the room seeing Kay packing as well. "Hey you."  
>Kay shot her head up from the back looking with a smile. "Hey girl. Got done everything you needed?"<br>"Yep."  
>"So did Edge give you the message?"<br>"What that you were gonna ditch me to run off with Cena to California?"  
>"Wow put it that way it sounds so dirty." Kay replied with a laugh. "But yeah I guess so."<br>"No problem that is why I'm packing too." Amber heads over to the closet pulling her clothing from it to begin packing.  
>"Deadman taking you to the Pay per view too?"<br>"Yep…I'm just worried about one thing. He seems worried about me meeting his manager."  
>"What Paul? On camera he is push. Wonder what he is worried about."<br>"I don't know he is trying to hide his concerns." The girls finished up making sure they didn't forget anything before they sat down to chill before either guy showed up for them unsure how much time they will spend together once they parted ways again.

John showed up first & Amber greeting him before he stole Kay away again. He assured her he was doing better joking about Kay's miracle rubdowns which caused her friend to blush hitting John in his good arm before they headed off. Amber shook her head going back to her bag, she opened it just enough to look over the one wooden box inside. She should have given it to him already, but she figured it can wait till she was getting ready to leave him Monday morning. She was jarred from her thoughts by a knock on the door, she closed the bag up before going to answer it. She stopped right before her hand reached the door. She knew something didn't feel right. A second knock this time harder. She backed away, she was going to find someplace to hid but then quickly went to her suitcase removing the box. Who ever it was they were banging now.

She knew it was more then likely a mess but she didn't care she grabbed her purse & shimmed under the bed getting as close to the headboard/wall that she could. Although cramped she pulled out her phone calling Taker. "…please hurry…" her voice as low as she could get it he could hear the pounding in the background. He told her to try to find a safe place he was on his way. He told her not to talk but he would stay on the phone with her. She finally heard him yelling at someone who took off running down the hall & for the stairs. He wanted to give chase, but she was a bigger priority. Once he gave her the all clear she come from her hiding spot & to the door slowly opening it. Seeing him she flung her arms around him still holding her phone before she quickly let go backing into the room looking embarrassed.  
>"It's ok hun. Don't be embarrassed, you're safe that is what matters." He walked into the room glancing around.<br>"Was it him?"  
>"No directly…but since you asked that I have a feeling he may of sent them like he did Jason."<br>"Great so he is too much a coward to come after me directly, because as long as he continues to use puppets we can't connect him."  
>"Don't worry, just hold out a few more days, then you'll be back home where you can better guard yourself. As for dealing with him I can start that next week." Taker gave almost a cold smile. "Now how about you freshen up, then I'll take your bag &amp; go back up to mine to get my things &amp; we blow this place?"<p>

Amber reached in her pocket removing her room key. "How bout I give you this. Go get your bags come down, get me & then we leave. I won't open the door to anyone. Since you have the key you can let yourself back in."  
>"That works love. See you in a minute." He ruffled her hair before he headed back out. She made sure the door was closed tight before she put the box back in her suitcase. She then stepped into the bathroom dusting herself off &amp; quickly doing her hair in a long braid down her back.<br>"Got sick of it loose hmmm?" She jumped to see him looking at her from the doorway. She didn't even hear the door or any of his footsteps. She turned her head half expecting to not see him there but he was.  
>"I kept it loose for you most of the time."<br>"You didn't need to love but I appreciate it." He walked behind her placing his hands on her shoulders. "Although." He leaned down closer to her. "Pulled back has advantages." He leaned his lips down towards her neck his tongue running along the delicate flesh. She shivered closing her eyes. His arms wrapped around her lightly knowing her knees wished to give out. He couldn't help but give the tiniest of cold laughs as he stopped turning her in his grasp. He then leaned her against the sink capturing her lips in one of the more forceful kisses they had shared in a while. His tongue playfully flicked at her lips till she parted them allowing him access. He groaned as she moaned against his lips. They were faintly panting when he slowly broke the kiss his eyes told her how he wished to devourer her. The thing is they both knew there was not time for anything more.

"You drive me wild Amber." He softly spoke still trying to catch his breath from that kiss.  
>"And what happened to me making you soft."<br>"Oh trust me in some cases you do." He leaned almost growling in her ear. "But right now is not one of them if you get my drift."  
>"Oh trust me…I do…" She grabbed him by his t-shirt pulling his lips towards her giving him another searing kiss as her other hand moved to rub against his bulge. He moaned deeply at her touch driving him only more crazy. She stopped kissing him but kept a hold of his shirt as she lead him to the bed playfully pushing him back onto it.<p>

"What happ…" He started to protest till she shushed him.  
>"Just relax." Her voice held a soft almost cool purr to it as she stood as the foot of the one bed between his leg unfastening his belt &amp; jeans. Of course every chance she got she brushed over the bulge. She proceeded to free him &amp; spend about 10 minutes dealing with his….situation. He was stretched out on the bed afterwards trying to regain his thoughts. Amber moved to the bathroom to rinse her mouth also making sure she was still…presentable. Seeing herself in the mirror she closed her eyes a few moments trying to still the energy coursing through her veins. By the time she came out Taker was already redressed sitting on the edge of the bed.<br>"Thanks Love."  
>"Hey it's easier for me to travel turned on then you. Don't need any other ladies glancing at the good now can I?"<br>"I guess not." He walked over placing his hands on her hips looking at her in the jeans & t-shirt of her own. He then leaned whispering to her. "Then again the energy you are putting off to me…plus that imagery…by the time we get to our hotel…I'll be more then ready to return the favor & then some." She couldn't help the faint moan from her lips biting her bottom lip before he let go of her grabbing her bag. Along with his for them to head out & for the airport.


	32. Chapter 32

They landed in Los Angeles & a company car picked them up at the airport. She looked uncomfortable just trying to look out the window as they went.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Just feels odd still."  
>"What does? Being pampered?"<br>"Yes. Don't get me wrong, my parents made good money & I rarely wanted anything…but I would not call me spoiled."  
>"Well I don't see you as spoiled hun. I just wish you well taken cared of till you fly out Monday."<br>"OK ok…" She sighed leaning against him in the car as he draped his arm across her shoulder till the got to the hotel. Checking in they got into the room & she was taken back by the size it was even bigger then the last suite & saw it had another room.

"It's for Paul once he gets here." He took her hand leading to towards the bedroom their would be in. "Before he does thought I think I owed you something." She blushed as he shut the door behind them. It was a few hours later when their roommate showed up walking into the suite looking around. He noticed Taker's bags as well as an additional one.  
>"What we have here now?" He headed for the room that still had the door opened with his bag setting it on the bed to begin to unpack the few things he needed for that stop. He was just closing his bag when he heard the other door opening. He walked to his door seeing Taker coming out in just his boxers. He was grabbing the bags the stopped.<br>"Hello Paul." He said in his cold tone his back still to him  
>"Taker…you couldn't find one that was from the area, you now go after travelers?"<br>"It's not like that Paul."  
>"Really…" Taker slowly turned the dark look to his eyes made Paul gulp. Granted it was not the demonic whites but still intimidating all the same. He walked closer to Paul looming over him, his voice low.<br>"She is not a sacrifice…nor is she to be bothered by your antics. Your….son has done enough to her already."  
>Paul stood a little straighter looking up at Taker. "The woman from Mania? This is a surprise."<br>"Don't think it." Taker turned on his heels walking to grabs the bags rolling them into the bedroom shutting the door behind him.

Taker saw Amber sitting on the bed her knees pulled to her chest with her arms hooked around them & her head rested on top with her eyes closed.  
>"You heard that?" She faintly nodded."How much?"<br>"Does it matter?" she almost spit out venomly "How many…local girls do you go after?"  
>"It's not like that Amber. You know what I am…he though you were just another soul I was to claim."<br>"Do they share your bed before you claim them."  
>He looked down even though her eyes were still closed. "In the past I have at times. I have not even claimed any since I knew you existed." He moved over to the bed &amp; tried to touch her till he felt her wanting to move away, he then pulled his hands back. "Yes in time I will need to claim another soul…even if not for him…for my own survival. It is what I am &amp; that can not be helped. The matter I do it can be, &amp; I give my word no other will share my bed besides you." She opened her eyes looking at him.<br>"You promise."  
>"I vow it to you."<p>

She let go of her legs stretching them out looking at him. "What about after I am…missing?"  
>"As long as I know your heart beats somewhere my vow will hold true."<br>"What if you can not find me for a very long time?"  
>"I don't care…as I said the time we are apart it is my spirit &amp; heart that will ache without you more then the physical flesh."<br>She looked down speaking softly "After a time I am sure carnal needs may grow strong, I understand if such a time comes after a few years…just as long as your heart stays true."  
>He reached over taking her hand before climbing back on the bed with her. "Don't even true to suggest I may cheat on you."<br>"If you never know when I will return…"  
>"I don't care, it would still be cheating." She lowered her head but Taker leaned over kissing her forehead before coxing her to lay back down with him.<p>

Later that night Taker informed her he was going down to the gym & he would be back soon. She nodded as she sat in the main room of the suite wearing terrycloth shorts & a loose tank top. She was reading a book when she heard the door opening & a faint chill hit her. She tried not to let it affect her even if it was very reminiscent of Kane. She just hoped he would go about whatever business he had & left her alone.  
>"You best be leaving My Taker alone." He spoke with a shaky voice. She still did not look up from her book.<br>"Your Taker? Last I knew he was free to make his own choices."  
>He gave a maniacal laugh "You know nothing about him do you. You are a passing fancy of his till he grows bored of his games with you."<br>"Don't harbor such mistruths."  
>"Ah so this flavor has some refinement to her…maybe that is why he kept you around for a while. As for mistruths I know him much longer then you realize."<p>

Amber closed her eyes trying to calm herself, but something in his last comment rang something deep in her head her eyes remained closed as she spoke softly yet pulled something deep in Paul. "You…you are the one that placed the shackles on the brothers wasn't it?"  
>"What…What I don't know what you are talking about."<br>She opened her eyes looking at him the golden glow caused him to take a couple steps back from her. "You see Paul." she placed her book down standing. "While you may have known him longer…I know more about him then you realize." She slowly moved towards him backing him towards the wall. She leaned closer to him. "So answer me…were you the one to place the shackles to the dark lord around Taker & I surmise Kane as well?"  
>"Yes…yes…leave me be.." His voice shaking even more so from the fear she was instilling in him. It was almost as bad as anything Taker or Kane has tried to do to him before.<br>"You have the key to free them then as well."  
>"I..I can't…I can't break it without punishment…please…just leave me be…I promise I won't bother you again."<br>"Give me the names, Paul…"  
>"I can't…I will be killed if I do…"<br>"And you just might be as well if you don't."

"AMBER!" She snapped her head around to see Taker standing in the doorway. The door closed behind him but staring at her. Her break of focused allowed Paul to run over to Taker as if seeking his protection.  
>"Taker she is a mad woman. She is not safe for us. Get her way from us."<br>Taker didn't move his head but gazed his eyes towards Paul issuing a small nod. He then looked back towards Amber.  
>"Amber leave us." His tone cold almost stone like. She was confused turning to head for the bedroom. "NO the suite GO!" She stopped looking at him, stunned.<br>"Where am I to go?"  
>"Not my concern…leave my sight now!" She tried not to feel like her heart was breaking. Something was not right &amp; she knew it stemmed from Paul Bearer himself. She grabbed her purse on the way out of the room she just slumped against the wall sliding down it pulling her knees against her chest again. She kept her eyes closed till she pulled out her phone dialing Kay.<p>

"Hey girl…don't ask…um you & John checked in yet?…I need a place to duck for a while…Yeah something happened but I am not sure what…ok got it thanks." Amber pushed herself up from the ground she let her hair down so it would cover her face & hopefully any glow there still was to her eyes. She took the elevator down to John's room knocking. The door opened a moment later with Kay peeking out seeing who it was. "Glad it was you checking in this case." Her voice held a cold chill to it.  
>"He's down in the gym. Come on in." Amber nodded then made her way into the room. Kay closed the door &amp; look at her. "What's going on."<br>"An altercation between Bearer & myself…and he took Paul's side."  
>"How bad of an altercation?"<br>"Only words by the point Taker showed back up."  
>"How far would it have gone if he didn't show up when it did?"<br>"I…I don't know."  
>"Him to you or you to him?"<br>"Me to him…he has the information I had been looking for."  
>"Amber you need to calm yourself before John gets back. You ever think Taker had you leave the room because he saw the state you were in &amp; didn't want you doing something you later would regret?"<p>

Amber closed her eyes taking a deep breath. They were still closed as she talked still that cold tone. "NO!…He showed up & yelled the moment he saw I was near Bearer. Bearer then ran like a scared child ordering Taker to send me away from them. That I was now safe for them."  
>"Well if you were threatening the man."<br>"Not safe for him….maybe…but to THEM!"  
>"Amber please staying enraged will do no one any good. Step on the balcony for some air &amp; calm yourself. For all you know he acted that way because one of two things. Sadly Bearer has some sort of hold on him, or Taker knows he would expect him to respond to him."<br>"Or three…he believes I am a threat to them both." Amber shook her head moving to the balcony door opening them stepping out leaning on the railing. It was only a few moments of silence & her eyes returned to normal even thought the rage & hurt were still very near the surface. She was not even sure how long she was out there for when she heard the door opening & then hearing John's voice. It was a few minutes at least before she heard the door open & close again. She figured John had stepped out again. So he jumped feeling a hand on her shoulder that has firmer them Kay's.

"Sorry didn't me to jar you thoughts. You ok?"  
>"Honestly? No."<br>"First fights rarely are easy. A good test I guess someone upstairs thought."  
>"You have no clue."<br>"No offence but you sound too much like him at times. So what as it about?"  
>"Bearer."<br>"Shit what tubs do now?"  
>"Tried to intimidate me, claiming I was just a new…flavor until Taker grew bored of toying with me. That I had better leave him alone."<br>"And he kicked you out for that?"  
>"Well he walked in as I was in Bearer's face giving him a piece of my mind."<br>"So you were just standing up to him."  
>"Yeah…but I never got a chance to explain that."<br>"Well come back inside & relax. You want to join us for dinner later?"  
>"If you are going out , no…" She sighed looking at her odd attire as well as being barefoot. "This is all I have. My bag is still in his suite."<br>"Well we can order in."  
>"We will see." She turned walking past him onto the room. She flipped her hair back using her fingers the best she could to comb it back into a ponytail.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

Kay was standing in front of the door for Taker's room starting to second guess her plan. She knew the second Taker saw her he would know her. Well she was doing this to help Amber. She checked over her scrubs she was wearing before knocking on the door. It was opened by Paul & she saw him instantly looking her over.  
>"Yes, can I help you Miss?"<br>"Pardon the intrusion I was sent by manager to offer complimentary massage for Undertaker."  
>"Is that so." He made note of the small bag &amp; towel draped over her shoulder. He was at first going to send her away, but he figured even if this was just a fan Taker could use a distraction from 'her'. "Very well come on in Ms…?"<br>"Duvey."  
>"Ms. Duvey." Paul moved letting her enter. She entered slowly taking in the sight. He then motioned to one of the bedrooms. "He is in there."<br>"Can you please check to make sure he is…properly covered. I can not walk in on a uncovered client." Paul gave a slight nod thinking just maybe she was telling the truth. If she was just a fan they would of done just about anything to see him nude.

He moved past her opening his door walking in. She heard a few raised voices. Paul backtracked out of the room & she could faintly see Taker emerging from the darkness of the bedroom. She could tell be his expression he was more then likely getting ready to tell her off, but then he saw her & his features changed slightly for the better. "You know Paul, you're right…a good rub down might do me some good." He gave a cold smile eyeing her like she was a tasty morsel. Kay had to admit to herself it was unsettling. "Where would be best for your…services Ms. Duvey?" His voice deep almost rumbling like into her body. She tried not to gulp.  
>"If you just wish back &amp; shoulders one of the chairs will work. If you wish a…full body then your bed sir."<br>Taker gave a slow nod. "Good. Follow me." He then shifted his eyes to Paul. "Paul…take a walk."  
>"Taker.."<br>"Now."  
>"Yes, of course." He had a wicked smile as he left the room.<p>

Taker watched her move closer & his cold smile seemed to oddly grow warmer after Paul left. "So she put you up to this?" he asked looking down at her.  
>"No...it was my idea I wanted to know why you threw her out."<br>"She was out of line with Paul. She was bordering out of control."  
>"So you throw her out? Taker you know what she can do &amp; you toss her out where she could come across who knows who!"<br>"You don't understand the dynamic between Paul & I."  
>"Your right I don't one minute you are taking orders from him &amp; next he follows yours. You're right I don't know. What I do know is I have a best friend, like a sister with her heart breaking." Kay tried to contain her anger as he continued to look stone faced. "I don't see what so many see in you…what SHE sees in you. You just a cold heartless selfish monster." His nostrils began to flair some . "You know what I don't give a damn right now if you go all supernatural on me. I handle it from her, I'll handle it from you for her." She heard a faint gruntal growl deep in his throat as his green eyes almost seemed to glow.<p>

"Don't push your luck Kay. The fury I unleash on screen is nothing compared to what I can actually do."  
>"I don't doubt that…but I also don't doubt that if you even have a shred…a tiny fragment of a heart that truly loves Amber…you will fight not to hurt me, because you know she would not forgive you."<br>He gave a low growl again still staring at her. "You're right…that is one reason I have not snatched you up where you stand. Just like any caged animal you poke it enough it may still bite. So I strongly suggest you stop poking me or the bars holding me may just break."  
>"Have I got my point across."<br>"Yes…I can not have Amber back up here yet. Tell her to take a nap & allow me in, also." He turned walking back into the bedroom. "Come grab some of her clothing." Kay walked into the bedroom looking before moving to the dresser grabbing a couple changed of clothing as well as a night gown. "I do hope to get her back up here before tomorrow. It is a matter of calming Paul. Now please go before he returns." She moves to leave his hand quickly grabs her shoulder her head spinning around to look at him. He looks like he was about to say something but lets go of her allowing her to walk out. Once he was sure she was gone & the door closed he went to lay back on the bed closing his eyes.

**(Ok one of my shorter chapters, The know the drill Please Enjoy & then review.)**


	34. Chapter 34

Kay got back to the room looking slightly out of breath. Amber looked at her by the door raising an eye brow from the chair she was in. "What the hell you dressed as?"  
>Kay blushed a little placing the clothing she was holding on one of the beds &amp; then set her oils bag on the dresser. "Um…masseuse."<br>"Ok since you have some of my clothing I guess you when to talk to the big oaf."  
>"Um…yeah…He is hoping to get you back in the suite before the show tomorrow. After he calms Paul."<br>"What if I don't want to?"  
>"Amber don't be childish."<br>"It is not a matter of being childish."  
>"OK how about an overly prideful pain in the ass."<br>"Excuse me?" Amber slowly began to stand looking at Kay.  
>"Oh cut the damn bullshit I don't know who the hell is worse between the two of you. Now I am going to get changed &amp; then drag John out for a little bit, how about you just lay down for a small nap." Amber gave Kay almost I sideways glance thinking she saw a wink picking the hidden meaning.<br>"Fine…maybe I was a bit harsh with you…thanks for trying."  
>"No problem, use the bed I set the clothing on." Amber nodded walking over giving Kay a small hug before she went to lay down trying to close her eyes.<p>

When she felt them open again she was in the bed chambers of their haven. She looked around slowly as she sat up. He was standing by the window watching a raging storm just out side of it. The wind howled & the rain looked almost like a sheet it was so heavy. She was dressed in the black silk chemise as she swung her legs around to move to him. She stopped about a foot or two away from him something warned her about approaching closer.  
>"You know you have a very caring friend…maybe slightly foolish, but caring."<br>"Yes I know."  
>"What happened today?"<br>"Oh now you want to know."  
>"Don't start with me."<br>"I wasn't…he started with me."  
>"How so?" He slowly turned to look at her with a glow behind his eyes. She stepped closer taking his hand lightly brining it to her temple.<br>"How about you see for yourself…so you know I speak no falsehoods?"

He almost sneered at her pulling his hand away. "Because I want to trust you without needing to pry into your head."  
>"Fine he started by insisting I was just your most current…flavor. Warning me to stay clear of HIS Undertaker &amp; that in time you would grow bored of playing your games with me. Though he did not say it I have a feeling he was hinting that you would grow bored then claim my soul like the others."<br>"You are right he would not of made such a claim to someone face. Go on."  
>"When I said about you being your own person he laughed…and sadly the way you tossed me from the room I now see why he laughed. Even if you won't admit it he has a hold on you just like your master." She went to turn to walk way when Taker grabbed her by the shoulder forcefully turning to her face him. She was greeted with the face of the reaper side it's nails breaking the skin of her shoulder.<br>"I bow before no mortal!" He growled leaning closer to her. "No man…or Woman…I dare you to even insinuate that again."

She looked dead in his white eyes. At least for now ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "It may be through you dark masters orders or power…but Paul Bearer.." She winced as his grip grew. "Sti…still pulls your strings." She refused to scream for him or even shred a tear even though his actions saddened her. His nails bit more flesh causing her to drop to her knees. "Taker stop…please..I..I do not control or make you bow…I will not fight ag…against you either…" She closes her eyes bowing her head. "I have been fighting to free you fr…from those that pull your strings…Bearer hol…holds your true na…names…he…he is the one who pushed yo…you & your brother into servitude…" She heard him give another feral growl releasing her shoulder storming away from her & out of the room. She worked to push herself to stand her whole left arm felt numb. She moved almost stumbling on her feet to the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes placing her right hand on her left shoulder. She tried to focus her own strength on it, but it was like there was none.

She gave a painful groan moving onto the bed the best she could. Though a part of her was afraid to she turned her head the best she could seeing the blood coming from the puncture wounds of the reapers claw. Even more worrisome was the black skin that seemed to be spreading from them. She closed her eyes laying her head back down. _Taker…pl…please either come back to kill me or heal me…but do not ma…make me suffer for tr…trying to open your eyes._ She was not sure how long she laid there the pain spreading through her body to the point she felt her own throat muscles constricting as if being squeezed. Time & everything began to form a blur in her mind until she entered blackness.

She thought she was lost to the void until sensation began to fill her body again. She was still on the bed, she could feel the softness under her body. But her head was on something firmer. A strong hand brushing her hair & face.  
>"Ta…Taker?" Her voice a bare whisper.<br>"I am so sorry…please forgive me." Her eyes were still closed but she could hear the grief in his voice.  
>"I had given you a crossroads &amp; you picked for me to continue to live…what is there to forgive?"<br>"That I caused you so much pain you had wished the possibility of death."  
>"You warned me before that you could not always control that part of you."<br>"I know…I know but I wish I could for your well being if nothing else. I am not good for you."  
>"I don't care…" she slowly opened her eyes carefully trying to reach a hand up to touch his face her vision still in a fog. "I will not abandon you."<br>He took her hand kissing it then raising it to his face for her.  
>"I never should of brought you to Los Angeles…it was only for my selfish reason of not wishing to let you go."<br>"What is done is done. Do you believe my words though?"  
>"Yes, but I can do nothing about it…things are as they are even if I did not wish to see it. You may be weak a while, but it is time for you to wake My love. I will miss you for now." He kissed his hand then placed it on her forehead causing her to drift onto a slumber.<p> 


	35. Chapter 35

Amber opened her eyes looking around the room glad to see Kay & John had not returned since she had no way to tell how long she was asleep for. She went to move & fell right back on the bed. "Well he did warn me." She just gave a sigh closing her eyes to relax without sleeping hoping she would be strong enough to get up when they returned. Amber could heard Kay or John opening the door & gave it a few minutes before she would try to open her eyes again her head still in a whirling fog.

"Amber?" It was John's voice it sounded a mix of shocked & confused she knew that couldn't be good. She could feel someone touching her face then neck, she was guessing Kay she thought it was too soft to be John's.  
>"Amber can you hear me?" Yeah it was Kay.<br>"Yeah…" Amber gave a soft sigh realizing how weak her voice sounded silently cursing herself.  
>"Why did you let him in?" Asked John.<br>"Taker was not here." Amber opened her eyes although in a fog she could see the worry to Kay's eyes.  
>"Then what the hell happened to you?" Questioned John. Amber knew that would be hard for her to explain. "I'm going to tell that son of a bitch off." Amber already pictured John heading for the door.<br>"John stop please."  
>"Why…tell me one good reason why."<br>"He wasn't in the room…I..I did…didn't leave the bed."  
>"Then explain your bruised arm?"<br>Amber gave a slow sigh closing her eyes again the sensations being too much. She also felt like she was fighting a fever. "I can't."  
>"Because you are defending him." She could almost heard him turning again.<p>

"You wouldn't believe me & don't make me try to stop you."  
>"Oh sadly I seen it enough times…" She heard him turning the knob it was as if everything began to slow down in time before she opened her mouth.<br>"John Felix Anthony Cena" Her voice had a very faint boom to it as he froze. "Shut the door & sit down." Kay watched him shaking his head as he did the same before slowly doing as instructed. Amber cringed with a faint whimper. "I…I re…rea…really shouldn't ha..have done tha..that."  
>"Shhhh it's ok but what did you do?" She leaned whispering more hopeful John would not hear her. "It was like what you did to Jason after the accident." Amber only weakly nodded.<br>"Names can hold a lot of power depending on how they are used & who uses them. I could not have him going after Taker right now."  
>"Did he have a hand in you condition thought?"<br>"In a way…but also his attempt to fix it. I guess just is t…taking longer then pl..planned. How bad is it?"  
>"Badly bruised, how bad was it?"<br>"I don't know what it would have been when I woke…in the dream…the skin was punctured in 5 spots…as well as the skin dieing."  
>"God damn…make me want to go after him myself."<br>"Kay no…please…"  
>"I know…ok so how long will John be entranced for?"<br>"He should snap out of it soon & need to figure what to tell him."  
>"Don't know that is out of my comfort zone." Amber just gave a weak nod.<p>

Just then a knock on the door. "great…"  
>"Let me guess." commented Kay which Amber lightly nodded. "Is he safe?"<br>"Yeah I can tell it is him even from here."  
>"What the…" commented John shaking his head. John heard the second knock &amp; went to get it. Opening it he saw Taker &amp; the two just exchanged glances.<br>"Enough you two." Commented Amber. "I can feel the tension from here. "John please let him in."  
>"You sure?"<br>"Yes." Amber could hear Kay move from next to her as Taker walked over. The anger he shot Cena because he was given it first faded to concern. As he lowered to one knee taking her right hand.  
><em>Want me to handle what they saw?<em> Amber lightly shook her head._ I know Kay knows already…what of what he has seen I could feel the waves of rage coming from him._  
><em>She will need a confidant once I am gone…besides you.<em>  
><em>Sure he can be trusted?<em>  
><em>Closed you eyes &amp; look with your other sight.<em> Taker nodded doing as she instructed.

_Interesting, a very faded line. He would be clueless to it more then likely. You sure you want to open him up to it?_  
><em>I feel him a strong individual…and if he betrays us…<em>  
>Taker gave a small laugh that cause John &amp; Kay to both look. Kay moving closer to John wrapping an arm around her waist leaning close to her. "This will sound strange…why I feel like they are almost talking behind our backs?"<p>

Taker lifted his head opening his eyes a faint smile. "Maybe he is not as clueless as I thought dear."  
>"um…what?" Taker went to speak again but Amber squeezed his hand.<br>"Allow me."  
>"As you wish love."<br>"John Italian yes?"  
>"Yes…why?"<br>"You know the term Strega?" She could hear John take a deep intake of air.  
>"Yeah Why?" His tone showed his displeasure of that word. Kay looked worried she reached over rubbing the shoulder of the arm that was still around her waist.<br>"Calm yourself…why must everyone place a bad spin on such a word?"  
>"Why did you ask me?"<br>"You would not be upset over a simple word, unless what I feel is true. Someone of your past was one."  
>"No one of my family is that foul."<br>It was now Amber that gave a faint growl. "Again why must everyone feel it is a bad thing." She then sighed. "Maybe I was wrong about him dear." Taker nodded standing slowly letting go of her head turning towards Kay & John. A dark gleam to his eyes taking a step towards them.


	36. Chapter 36

"NO NO….Taker…Amber please…" Kay plead moving from John's grasp to move in front of him.  
>"Kay what you doing?" Yelled John.<br>"Dear give her a chance to plea her case for him." Spoke Amber  
>Taker stopped a slow exhale of breath curling his lip. "You know the longer we wait."<br>"I know…I just wish to know if there is hope."  
>"Very well. That is the least I owe you."<br>"Thank you" spoke Kay before turning to John. "Ok you don't want to believe it…but was someone of your family called what they claim?"  
>John lowered his head before nodding.<br>"Who?"  
>"A great great aunt. She was not though."<br>"She was a my…mystic & nat…natural healer." Spoke Amber, Taker turned his head looking back at her. _Conserve yourself love._  
>"That is what some of the family records spoke of." He lifted his head back up his voice a questioning tone. "Why?"<br>Kay looked towards Taker. "Strega is witch?" He slowly nodded. She then looked back at John. "The term witch is not always evil, society made it such over time."  
>"How you know? You believe witches real?"<br>"Yes & if you did not as well you would not have gotten so defensive."  
>"I am…one John. What is going to be said must stay be…between us." Spoke Amber<br>"OK, I promise."  
>"If you don't John, there will be repercussions." Spoke Taker with his icy gaze towards John.<br>"OK Fine & what you some sort of warlock?"  
>"Some may say that." Taker saw John's eyes get bigger at the thought. He couldn't help but give a chilling laugh.<br>"Stop scaring the boy." Faintly scolded Amber.  
>"Sorry love I loose track of myself at times."<br>"Trust me…I know." Taker's head fell looking back towards her.  
><em>Sorry.<em>  
>"Help me sit up dear." Taker moved back to the bed he took her right arm &amp; one hand behind her back helping her to sit up. Her eyes had remained close this whole time.<br>_Since you want to do the talking to him use some of my strength for you to focus._  
>Amber just faintly nodded feeling Taker sitting next to her. She tried not to wince as he put an arm over her shoulder lightly resting his hand over her bruised shoulder.<p>

"As I was saying John…I am a witch, one of natural blood. It ran on both sides of my family. Well one of my talents is dreams, either as visions or dealing with problems within them. The down side of dealing with…problems is I sometimes gain physical sighs of the problem I was dealing with. A dark force was troubling another friend of mine. In fighting it I was injured…that is why the bruise & my weakened condition."  
>"How do I not know you are just covering for him still." Taker wanted to give a glare towards John again.<br>_Dear calm…sadly he is being honest I am covering for you, just not the way he thinks._ Taker just nodded lightly working his fingers over her shoulder while she talked.  
>"Ok…here is another…It was not pure chance that Taker &amp; I were on the road where the crash happened. I was already in his hotel room for the night when I had a dream about it. When I could not reach Kay on her phone we got up &amp; went to track down where I saw it."<br>"No…impossible." John looked with almost disbelief speaking faintly to himself

"No it isn't John." Commented Kay. "Amber may I?" Amber nodded. "A few weeks ago…maybe a month I was at Amber's house in the process of moving in. I only had a few more boxes to move. I was going to get them that night & for some reason she almost freaked out. She couldn't explain why. The only thing she could do was beg me not to go back that night for them. I didn't know what the big deal was so just to make her feel better I told her ok." Kay closed her eyes almost a shiver before she continued. "The next day in the news there was a report of a fire that broke out in my apartment building. She took me over to find out how bad. The landlord had just installed a new entry system that failed locking the doors. My whole floor was gutted. If I had gone back like I planned I would have been trapped in my apartment. I…I wo..would have died. She may not of been able to see exactly what I was in danger from that time, but she knew I was in danger if I had gone back." John walked over placing a hand on each side of her to steady her. He looked at her face then towards the bed at Taker & Amber.

"OK let's say I am actually buying this…now what?"  
>"For now…not much, Just know you may see things at times that can't easily be explained. Also be there is Kay feels she needs someone to talk to about some stuff she might see herself." Amber slowly opened her yes finally looking at Taker first who just gave her a nod. "Thanks Love." She stretched her neck &amp; then her shoulder out &amp; John just looked seeing most of not all of the bruising was gone.<em> So what about dear Paul?<em>  
><em>I wanted you at the arena but that may not be wise after all. I did book you a different room near these two guys. I'll bring your bag to it later &amp; try to get away from Paul at least for a while.<em>  
>Taker slowly stood up taking Ambers hand in his kissing it. "Well that is now settled I need to get back to some work." He headed for the door opening it.<br>"You know you could have brought a pair of my shoes down." Quipped Amber.  
>"I'll see what I can do." With that he left &amp; Amber flopped back on the bed in frustration.<br>"I guess we are still ordering in John?"  
>"Yes what you want?"<br>"Pizza…pepperoni & mushroom."  
>"Yeah that sounds good." commented Kay kicking her shoes off before hopping on to Ambers bed with her.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Sunday was calm for the most part. Amber had debated flying back home early since it was decided it best she stay at the hotel instead of the show. Taker finally convinced her to stay so he could see her once more after the show. She paced the room bored out of her mind. She just felt uncomfortable with no one to talk to. She kept glancing at the box that was now sitting on the dresser. She ordered dinner in, flipped mindlessly through the TV channels, even took a soak in the tub. Anything she could to try to take her mind of the slowly ticking minutes.

She was already in her nightgown when she heard his key swipe into the door & open. She gave a smile which he lightly returned shutting the door behind him. "You sure he won't track you down?"  
>"He is busy packing up to leave already." He walked over to her till she was within arms reach looking at her. Amber closed the rest of the gap between them hooking her arms around him leaning against him. "You know I haven't showered yet."<br>"I don't care. I just wanted to feel you again. It was feeling empty."  
>"I understand." He took one of his hands running it through her hair. "So shall we stay here for a while then go back to the suite once I am sure he is already gone?"<br>"If you wish…the bed there is more comfortable." She stepped back a moment to look up at him. He leaned down lightly kissing her lips. He then pulled back looking.  
>"What is it?"<br>"I have som…something for you…I have been holding off giving it to you." She let go of him moving to the dresser. She picked the box up carrying it to him. "Do not open it yet…I think you will know when."

"Once I feel your task is completed." He took it from her looking it over. It was about as wide as a cigar box but maybe half the height. He held it in one hand his other skimming over the carvings on the lid. He closed his eyes a moment in thought, then opening them again before speaking. "So you do feel this is the last we see each other face to face." She stepped closer brushing her hand along his face. He didn't need to hear the words her eyes already were telling him. "I just hope safe travels to you my love so someday…"  
>"Yes someday…" She closed her eyes. "It pains to say it…but maybe we should part now before it hurts even more." Taker lightly took her hand that was brushing his face kissing it. Then brought her closer kissing her lips. He then let her go leaving her room without another word. Hearing the door close she made her way to her bed trying to fight the pain she knew she was already feeling inside.<p>

The next morning Amber got up to begin to pack. Once she was done she double checked her boarding ticket for time & decided to head out early she knew the longer she stayed the more she would want to track Taker down one more time. She called Kay to find out when her flight was & found out she was booked for the afternoon so they would meet up at home. Amber felt numb, but knew it was better then the pain just waiting to surface.

Once she was back in Jersey she tossed her bag into her room heading up to the ritual room she knew she only had a few days before she could complete her task she placed before herself. There was still preparation to get done though. Kay got home & they talked a while but she knew something was off with Amber even if she wouldn't talk about it.

The next few days Amber stayed to herself either in her own room or in the ritual room. Kay could tell Amber must have been distancing herself for a reason. She remember what she told her before the trip, but she didn't want to think it was happening so soon. Thursday arrived & Amber went to check the last piece of the puzzle. The new moon, the night of no light. She walked past Kay as she sat on the couch watching TV. Amber very lightly touched her shoulder with the faintest of squeezes. She then let go making her way upstairs. Kay couldn't help shaking her head. Even though no words were shared that small action made Kay worry for Amber, but knew inside there was no point voicing it to her knowing she decided this some time ago.

Amber went to the ritual room grabbing the other carved box making her way to Kay's room resting it on her bed. She then turned making her way back to the ritual room shutting the door. The candles needed were already laid out. She went over sitting Indian style before lighting the candles she spoke a small prayer for protection before allowing her body to slip into a trance & her spirit into the astral stream. She focused on where she knew she had to go & could only hope for the best as she approached the barrier she was seeking.

Next she knew was darkness. She was not sure what she was expecting but it was not this. She wondered if her path was wrong until she was then flung into searing light. She tried to shield her eyes but it offered her little comfort. Once she was not so bombarded by her own senses she slowly lowered her arm opening her eyes. She was in a large room made of a very dark stone. Her nose already picking up the faint smell of sulfur. She saw down the far end of the room sat a man with tan skin, fair build & long raven hair seated on an ornate chair of some kind. He was dressed in black leather pants that gripped to every curve of his legs. The only real off putting part of him to her was the black eyes that stared at her or was it through her. She slowly started to make her way towards him stopping before she reached the steps that lead to where he was seated.

"Rarely I get a traveler here." He gave a cold laugh that sadly reminded her of Kane. "What business do you have with me?"  
>She bowed low &amp; stayed there for now. "I wish a barter with you."<br>"What sort of barter."  
>"Two within your servitude in exchange for me."<br>He laughed again. "Let me see your face." She raised back up looking at him. "You are not joking are you.? Are there a certain two, you know I have…or do you just wish to free two poor souls."  
>"I know not their mortal titles, they are brothers. They were pledged to you by Paul Bearer."<br>"Ah…two of the reapers. And why would you be a more…prosperous prospect then those two?"  
>"I have no binds to any family, I have no job to keep me contained to any spot, as you see by just my travel here I am already of a magical blood."<br>"Yes…I also know why you wish them free. Tell me what would stop me from severing your cord from the mortal coil & just claim you as another soul right now."  
>"My lord." Came a silken voice from the shadows. His head turned in the direction of it.<br>"Yes Lilith?"

"She could be of use." Amber watched as she saw this…woman come out from the shadows of the room. She was about as tall as she was, her skin as pale as porcelain, her hair as dark as the night itself, lips & eyes are red a blood. She walked over towards the throne placing a hand on the arm of it before kneeling. "My power plus her talents already, I will claim those the brothers would not. My lord please grant me the ability to go back to the mortal coil through her."

He seemed to be debating it looking between the two. His eyes then locked on Amber. "Very well…come here."  
>"Not till I see the shackles on the brothers broken &amp; their essences freed from here. FREED NOT KILLED!"<br>She heard that cold laugh from him again. "You are crafty yourself…knowing that just saying released could of issued their deaths on the mortal plane. Very well." He motioned to the other side of the room and a portal of some sort opened & through it two forms began to appear having astral threads like hers but a black binding wrapped them. Once the forms gained more shape she could see what she would guess was younger versions of the two brothers. "Now…you try to snap yourself back once they are free I will track you & them down. Are we understood."  
>"Yes." she bowed her head hearing him as he began to chant. Her eyes raised enough but not her head to see that bindings removed from the brothers threads &amp; quickly they vanished. He continued his chanting &amp; she cringed feeling the bindings now placed on her own thread. She dropped to her hands &amp; knees from the pain.<br>"Now Lilith dear…claim you new form & do not disappoint me."  
>"Of course my lord." She slowly walked over touching Amber's shoulder . Ambers head went back in a scream before blacking out.<p>

**(OK on the home stretch. Everyone who has been reading this so far thank you. Just so you know if I counted correctly I have three more chapter after this one. Who would of guessed what started as a one shot would morph into one of my longest stories. Please review let me know what you all think as I still have the sequel in my head as well.)**


	38. Chapter 38

The same time Amber was finishing her barter Taker & Kane were facing off in the ring. It was as good of a fight as any between them, if only the fans knew it was more then just an act. At a key point of the match it sounded like a large explosion when off out of nowhere plunging the whole arena into darkness. The commentators on TV were even trying to figure out what was going on. After about 30 seconds they put the technical difficulty message up on the screen freaking Kay out at home. She picked up the phone calling John.  
>"John it's Kay, how you feeling?…well glad it was scripted…what's going on over there?…well I saw the lights go out in the place &amp; they just cut the show feed…Their still out? There was no storm in the area is there?…I guess that the back up generator kicked in or power ju…hold on what!…No the feed is still down…ok say that again...their both out in the ring shit…I don't know…she is indisposed at the moment…I don't know she hasn't been herself since Sunday…yeah keep me posted…" She hung up the phone debating heading up to inform Amber, but she also knows she was told never to go to that room.<p>

She turned to head for the kitchen to get a drink but instead turns right into Amber. "Girl you scared me… so glad y.." Before she could finish the statement Amber had a hand around Kay's neck with a sickening smile crossing her face. Kay tried to claw at her hand but it was in vain. Lilith just watched as Kay tried to fight against her grip her golden brown eyes replaced slowly by blood red.  
>"Yes, fight…squirm, the more you do the sweeter it will be for me in the end." Her voice a soft rich purr that slowly began to fog Kay's mind.<br>_No please…she is my lore keeper._  
><em>You know you start protesting my choice of sacrifices you will be punished…<em>  
><em>Please not her…<em>  
>Her head straitened some tossing Kay to the floor. <em>She is marked…if she parishes before she is found…her soul will be claimed for our master. Fate will decide now.<em> Lilith then turned heading for the door & into the night.

Back in Vegas Undertaker & Kane were both unresponsive for going on ten minutes. They had all the trainers & medical personal out there checking on them & a second ambulance was called in. They both had good vitals except for their catatonic state. The audience as well as everyone in the back was in stunned silence. They placed Taker on a stretcher first taking him out in the first ambulance while they waited for the second to arrive. While some thought the show would go on Vince decided to end it thinking it best to check the whole ring area to find out why two of his guys passed out in the ring. An apology was issued to those in attendance but there was the safety of them as well as the wrestlers to think about.

John tried to call Kay but no reply. He tried about three times hoping everything was ok. He grabbed his bag heading for his rental then for the nearest Hospital just praying there would be good news. He walking into the waiting room seeing a good portion of the Smackdown crew already there as well as the Raw stars that were in attendance. No one was talking or looking at each other. John shook his head not liking a gloom atmosphere in the room. The guys were knocked out, not dead. He saw in one corner of the room Michaels & Eddie were leading a few of the other guys in prayer. He walked over towards them sitting, feeling the positive energy would be a good thing. At least with prayer there was hope.

After about a half hour a nurse walk in looking a the room full of guys.  
>"Excuse me?" The whole room turned their heads towards the door. "The gentlemen from the arena are awake. We are keeping them over night." a collective sigh of relief went through the room. Some people were already standing to head out. "Before anyone leaves…which of you is Mr. Cena?" different heads turn looking around before John raises his hand standing. He makes his way looking at her. "One of them wishes to speak to you. Follow me please." He nodded &amp; followed her through the halls. She lead him to a room with a very displeased looking Taker.<br>"Hey Deadman. How you feeling?"  
>"Like I need to get out of here…" He closed his eyes.<br>"This have anything to do with Amber's off behavior?"  
>"More then likely…I need you to run an errand for me."<br>"Yeah sure…cause now I am worried about Kay she hasn't answered her phone since I told her you two collapsed."  
>"Two? My brother went down as well?"<br>"Yeah they didn't tell you? Damn, but yeah we heard an explosion right before the whole arena went into a black out. When they came back up you both were passed out in the ring. So what's the job?"  
>"Go back to the arena. In my bag is my room key, I need you to bring me a carved wooden box that is sitting just inside my suitcase. Don't open the box. Just bring it back to me."<br>"Yeah, sure thing." Cena nodded before heading out. Taker could only sigh his eyes closed as faint memories were still filtering into his head. Amber had part of the key already but she did not know it at the time.

About an hour later John showed back up in the room Taker was moved to. The box in hand he brought it over to him handing it over. Taker nodded holding it on his lap looking down at it. He slowly opened it not sure what he was expecting to find inside. On top was a lock of her hair tied with a black & white ribbon, next was a key, last was a folded paper which he opened reading it over.

_My Silent Warrior_  
><em>If you are reading this then I pray that means my task is complete &amp; you &amp; your brother are free of your Dark Master control. On the down side it more then likely means my soul now is with him though. I just hope it is by his side when he sees how valuable I can be instead of under his feet as another fallen soul. I could not tell you before I was going to offer myself in exchange because one I know you would of done all in your power to stop me &amp; second I had no idea if he could know what you know. So for both our sake I had to keep you in the dark. If I am truly be his side as a new reaper for him, that would mean somehow I still walk even if my memories are lost. Now you see why the memory item. More then likely once my body awakens he will have me instructed to stay away from you at all cost. A game of cat &amp; mouse it will be, but in this case this mouse wishes to be caught even if I don't know it at the time. I do not know how long my body will be asleep in my family's ritual room in my house. The key is for you to get into the house incase Kay is not there at the time. Please be careful my love &amp; pray we see each other soon.<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Your Strong Stone Amber<em>

Under it was her address. John was not sure but he thought he almost saw Taker about ready to cry reading the letter. He then turned his eyes to John. "Get us to tickets to Camden NJ First flight out I am springing my self." He reached over hitting the nurses call button as he folded the letter placing everything back in the box.  
>"Sure thing Deadman."<br>"One more thing John…call me…Mark." John smiled with a nod before he left the room making the call to the airport. The nurse came in after a few minutes, Mark said he wanted his discharge papers now even if it had to be ADO. He was not spending anymore time there. The nurse tried to argue the point till he just gave her a cold stare & she took off. Getting from the bed he only then realized he only had his ring gear there, but he didn't care & threw it on figuring that they had to hit the hotel to get his bags anyways & could quickly change.

The nurse came back with the forms & he quickly signed them heading for the door he then stopped looking at her. "Which room is my brother in?" He saw her confused look. "The man that came in with me."  
>"378, just a few doors down." He nodded he quickly stopped in the waiting area where John was still on the phone.<br>"I'm gonna check on my brother before we head out…don't worry I am not going to do anything to him." John just nodded as he was on hold. Mark turned heading down the hall. Reaching Kane's room Mark slowly pushed the door open still holding Amber's box under his arm. He could see Kane's eyes were open staring at the ceiling. Kane's head turned slightly to the door seeing the additional light coming into the room. He knew somehow it was not another doctor. His mismatched blue eyes had a hidden warmth to them that many had not seen for years, there was also confusion behind them.

"Brother?"  
>"Yeah." Mark walked over touching his shoulder. "I got myself signed out…" He studied him a moment, the warmth to his face &amp; the fact he didn't growl or try to fight him when he touched him he already had a good clue. "Do you remember baby brother? You remember now who we were before our servitude?"<br>"Yes…" He closed his eyes a tear from one down his cheek. "I remember who we are Mark. That doesn't fully change what we are though does it?"  
>"I don't think so…but I can try to teach you how to claim ones that are ready for rebirth anyways. For now though I must go to Amber's &amp; hope she is still there."<br>"Am..Amber…god that poor girl…"  
>"She doesn't blame you Glen. She is the reason you now remember." Glen opened his eyes looking at Mark confused again. "I may go into it later, for now I need to get going. Just rest brother &amp; we will talk soon." He patted his shoulder again before turning to leave the room meeting up with Cena who had to inform Mark they had three hours before their flight &amp; it was a four hour flight to Jersey.<p>

**(You guys have NO clue how hard I have been trying not to use Taker's real name I am just use to it so much at times.)**


	39. Chapter 39

Once everything was settled at the hotel they went to the airport to wait. Luckily it was pretty empty that early in the morning. They had access to a VIP lounge & took advantage of it. Mark was sitting wringing his hand together. He looked at John seeing he was also lost in thought. He touched his shoulder to get his attention. John couldn't hide the worry in his eyes since he had continued to keep calling Kay's phone about every ten minutes or so when he could. Taker kept his voice low to prevent anyone else from hearing him. "We will have over an hour before our flight is called. I am going to try to reach one of them…my way. Depending if I have any luck or not I may actually need you to." He gets a soured look on his face "Pinch my arm to wake me up."  
>"You serious."<br>"Well try shaking first, but if I seem really deep under yes. Even then it may take a few moments for me to snap out of it. I'll do the same thing on the plane too. Even if I can't reach them from here maybe the closer we get."  
>"Won't that take a lot of…energy or whatever?"<br>"Yes & also don't know how my gifts are changed."  
>"Why would they be? What ever it is that caused you &amp; Kane to pass out tonight?"<br>"Yes"  
>"OK I can go stretch my legs &amp; stuff still."<br>"Yeah hopefully no one will disturb me."  
>John nodded getting up as Taker kicked his legs up using a footrest in the lounge tilting his head back closing his eyes.<p>

If Amber's letter was correct there was no point trying to reach her so he tried to focus on Kay. He has met her, he had touched her he hoped it was enough to try to track her. He felt he had been searching a while he was pleased to see he could still control the dreams he was in, but did not like that there seemed to now be a limited range. He just could not tell how limited. He started to come back out of the trance like sleep he was in when he could hear a mother trying to comfort her child who seemed to be having a fitful sleep. He pulled himself back in again to the void focusing on the child's mind. It was you normal child scared of monsters dream. He kept himself from the child's sight which was easy as the only light was on the child with different creatures trying to swipe at him but he would always pull his arms or legs back in time. He was running out of room though.

"You know how to fight them?" He whispered from the darkness. He saw the boy looking around then shaking his head. "The light…see they can't fully enter it." the boy nodded. "The light is from you. Focus on it, make it grow." The boy was standing looking around him. He then folded his hands as if in prayer lowering his head & slowly he could see the light growing outward that meant he had to move back as well. It got to a point that he could see the creatures vanishing & the space was revealed to be the kids bedroom or that is what Mark could guess anyways. It soon became where he could not hide himself unless he just vanished like the monsters. He was not a monster though or was he? He came into the boys view dressed in the robes the hood up concealing his face.

The boy was looking at him puzzled he was maybe about seven. He cocked his head looking at him. "You hide like they do, why did you help me?"  
>"I was like them…once. Just wished to show you, there was no reason to fear the unknown." Mark bowed his head before vanishing from the boy's sight slowly opening his eyes. He could heard the boy had calmed down if not woken up himself.<p>

"OK I saw a smile, please tell me you reached one of them?" Mark turned seeing Cena on the other side of him.  
>"Sorry no. I was smiling?"<br>"Yeah Deadman."  
>"I guess helping people has rewards." He gave a faint smirk as he stood up stretching his body. When he did he caught sight of the little boy from the dream. A small smile again when he heard their flight called. John got up &amp; they both headed for boarding. Mark waited till they were about halfway through the trip before he went to sleep again.<p>

Frustration etched his face whenever John looked over at him from the magazine he was reading. Mark was not sure how long he was under for when the void slowly began to take on shape. He was standing in a house but he didn't know whose it was. "Amber, Kay? Either of you hear me?" He didn't hear anyone, so even someone else's dream no one answered. Was it wishful thinking on his part? No if that was the case there would have been fake ones there & this would then be his dream, not one of theirs. He started walking checking the different rooms. He heard the TV at one point & decided to find which room it was from. "Amber, Kay? Either of you hear me?" He stopped in the door way leading to a family room by his guess hearing it was the source of the TV noise. Something felt heavy in the air. Stepping into the room & towards the TV he moved faster seeing someone on the floor curled up.

"Kay…Kay…Can you hear me?" He lowered to one knee lifting her up. Her eyes & mouth were both open from fright. He could see the small nail like cuts on her throat as well as the blackness that was coming off from it. "Please I hope I am wrong about this." He closed his eyes focusing pulling the scene in around them until it shifted to that of his haven. They were in the room he used for his rituals. He stood up moving with Kay to the stone alter laying her down on it.  
>"I know you can not move right now. Use your thoughts. Can you hear me?"<br>_Yes, hurts…can't bre..breath how am I still alive?_  
>"Don't argue that fact, be blessed by it. We are on our way there. I will do what I can here to help you. My time is limited I will need to be awake to get to your physical body. Where you attacked in your sleep or were you awake?"<br>_Awake…god why…it was her yet it wasn't._  
>Taker gave a low growl "That limits what I can do to you here...I try to remove what is causing your paralysis here…it will cause more bleeding to your physical body. For now I am just going to place you into a deeper sleep so you won't feel it as much. Just know help if on it's way as fast as we can. Did Amber have a ritual space?"<br>_Second floor last room right._  
>Taker nodded placing a hand over her eyes drifting them closed as he lightly chanted. He then stepped back. "You will be safe here as long as your body holds up."<p>

He vanished from that place back to the house he just came from. He followed Kay's direction finding the room. He opened it only to see a black space. Not the empty room, just a blank space. "Damn she never seen inside it." John heard a faint growl from Mark right before his eye opened.  
>"Good timing we land in about ten."<br>"Good, moment we have our bags we hop in a cab. We have no time to loose."  
>"So you found them?"<br>"Kay."  
>"Why I have a feeling it isn't good news."<br>"It isn't, but it can be worse if we don't get there soon. When we get into the house I'll need you to go past the steps you will see a small hallway to your right , follow it to a family room. I will let you know now you will not like what you see. Kay is on the floor in there. I will need her moved to an empty space on the floor."  
>"And where will you be?"<br>"Gathering supplies from one of the rooms."  
>"Understood."<p>

**(OK Just one more after this hope you all enjoyed it so far please Review thanks)**


	40. Chapter 40

The plane soon landed & they rushed off for the house. Mark tried the door finding it already unlocked. Cena started to move when Mark quickly grabbed his shoulder. "Keep an eye out I don't know if Amber is here or not..if she is…she isn't herself." John nodded taking off following the directions Mark gave him while Mark made his way up the stairs.

Mark found the room Kay told him about around the doorframe he could feel the different sigils that marked it even if unseen by the human eye. He closed his eye placing his hands near them. "I travel in peace, I wish no harm to any in these walls, allow me passage." He opened his eyes feeling their power weaken, allowing him to pass the doorway. He started to scan the shelves hoping it had what he required. He saw some were missing but he would make due with what was there along with some things he traveled with. He carried the items to the table along with a few mixing implements working as fast as he could without making a mistake. He tried to block out John's yelling in the distant background. He finished a liquid as well as a paste. He wish there was more time for the herbs to mix but he knew there was not.

Getting downstairs he stopped at his suitcase pulling the salve from his grooming kit before he made his way to where John was holding Kay on his lap trying to talk to her. She was as she looked in the dream world except the blackness to her skin had continued to grow. At least he eyes were closed here so John would not need to see the terror in then he had.  
>"John set her down &amp; set aside."<br>"What is happening to her."  
>"Just go it…I'll try to explain later." John nodded setting her down on the ground before he stood up moving away towards the doorway. He could do nothing but watch with a mixed bag of emotions as he watched Taker begin to work. Taker stopped a moment to address him. "John go find me a bucket. Once you find it set it behind where I will be kneeling."<br>"Got it." He took off as Taker lowered to one knee beginning to work. He started first by applying the salve over the cuts. He then applied the newer paste coating the whole neck & shoulder area focusing on pushing the darkness inward. John tried not to cough at the smell when he came near. It made his stomach turn in knots. He stepped back towards the doorway where he was before. Being catholic he should not be seeing these things yet he was curious. He could hear Taker talking in something besides English at times. He watched Taker reach behind him for the small waste pail he found. Next Taker had Kay propped against his knee her head tilted back almost lifeless opening a vial he had near by he slowly poured it in her mouth & then rubbed her throat. A part of John wanted to yell it was wrong it was foul. Another part told him to be quite & let Taker do his work if in the end it would save Kay.

Suddenly she started to make gagging sounds before coughing. Mark took the hand that was rubbing her neck bringing the pail closer. "It's ok Kay we have you…let it out." He raised it closer so her eye could see it before turning her head more towards it throwing up. It was a rancid black & almost thick. "John water please." Kay expelled more of the blackness before he returned. He had to fight his own gag reflex getting near them. "Kay take the glass from him." She nodded a shaky hand taking the glass before John had to back up. "Go get some air John." He nodded as part of him couldn't leave the room fast enough. After about ten minutes Kay was able to stand with Mark's help moving to the couch. "I'll get rid of this stuff." He grabbed the pail moving to the kitchen running hot water into the pail filling it before dumping it down the drain he quietly chanted as he did neutralizing any effect it would have had with whatever it touched.

He made his way back to where Kay was with the pail still in hand. "You may be sick for a few days more. Before I go, I will mix something for you. Well two things. One is a drink, I want you to take some of it everyday until no more of that stuff comes out from you. Got it?"  
>"Yeah." she coughed briefly covering her mouth.<br>"The second will be an herb mix, a fine powder. If you get sick in the bathroom add a few pinches to the water before you flush. If you use the pail, fill it with hot water & a few pinches then dispose of it."  
>"What if she forgets? As you said she is sick it may slip her mind?" Questioned John from the door way. He walked over towards the couch sitting on the arm away from her not knowing if it was ok to get near her or not. He nose still crinkled at the smell of the stuff coating her skin.<br>"Simply anything in the water stream it comes in contact with can be killed."  
>"What?" they both exclaimed before Kay tried to cough again.<p>

"The blackness you saw on her skin John was basically a death touch. It was slowly killing her. I could not draw it outward so it was instead pushed into her body. The stuff I had her drink will help expel it from her body over time. Since I don't know for sure how much was there is might be one day, it may take a week of treatments. I personally can neutralize it once it is out of her body, but I can not stay here for that long. The herbal mix I will be leaving with her is the next best thing.

"How did this happen? Do you know what attacked you Kay?" Questioned John.  
>"Amber did…her body anyways." Answered Taker for her in almost a somber tone.<br>"What you mean her body anyways?" Mark slowly closed his eyes thinking of how to answer me. "MARK!" Taker's eyes shot open looking at Cena a faint glow to his green eyes. John couldn't help but gulp.  
>"She made a pact with a dark entity to free Myself &amp; Glen from a spiritual prison we had been in for a long time." His voice had a darker tone to it when he spoke. "Well it is now using her as it had us, that is my guess anyways. I am just trying to figure why it left Kay with even a shred of hope of survival."<br>"I'm not complaining."commented John.  
>"Neither am I, I just don't see the logic in it. Kay did she say anything?"<p>

"No, just taunted me when I tried to fight against her grip on my neck. Her voice was soft yet strong, an enchanting quality to it. It was not Amber's normal voice or even her voice when her darker side comes forward. It was her body, but not her."  
>"Any other changes to her?"<br>"Yes her eyes changed…they were not Brown or gold…" Kay sighs her body shivering. "They were blood red." Taker slowly nods. "It's ok Kay, before I leave I'll place something on the doors as well that will keep her out if she comes again wishing to cause you harm."  
>"Can you help her if you find her?"<br>"I hope so, on both accounts. Finding her & then helping her."  
>Kay nodded her eyes fighting to stay open. "It is not much, but my room is the first on the left up stairs if one of you wishes to take that? I can take Amber's room down here. The la…" she sighed. "Well actually John if you don't mind we can share the one bed. After I take a shower of course…I can do that right Taker?"<br>"Yes it should be fine to wash off for now. Just so you know the name is Mark." She nodded slowly standing up.  
>"Thanks Mark." She gave a smile before heading out of the room.<br>"If you get sick over night, let me deal with the disposal in the morning."  
>"ok."<p>

"Thanks Mark for saving her. You have no clue." commented John.  
>"Yeah I do…you both mean a lot to each other even though you just met. Night John." Mark turned heading from the room. He then stopped. "Oh no funny business remember she is still weak, I would also advise against kissing till we know all that stuff is out of her system."<br>"Got you loud & clear." Mark then finished heading upstairs kicking off his boots he laid on the bed fully dressed unable to sleep. His mind just full of questions.  
>"Amber I don't know how, but somehow, someday I will find you again &amp; save you." His eyes slowly closed as few tears slipping from his eyes.<p>

**(The end  
><strong>**So what you all think. Yes I have a sequel in my head just not sure how soon I will be writing it as I am already working on one story)**


End file.
